My Past Is Your Demise
by Novalee Zaiden
Summary: Bella was left by Edward. You saw this coming, didn't you? Well, did you see Bella becoming a crazy assassin that is out for revenge? That's right. Bella is out for revenge and the Cullens are going to pay. She's assembling a giant plan and the Cullens are merely pawns. She'll torture them, make them feel safe for a while, and betray them without a second thought...
1. Preface: Gone

**I'm super excited for this story and I hope you love it too!**_  
_

_My Past Is Your Demise_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but I do own all new character in the upcoming chapters...**

Preface: Gone

He left. Edward told me he didn't love me. _You always knew this was going to happen, _a cruel voice whispered in my head. All I wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry. Memories of me and Edward flashed before my eyes.

The times he would tease me about my blush, his golden eyes, and his loving looks. Fake. That was all they were, a lie. He didn't love me and he just wanted to screw around with me. He was probably laughing with his family right now!

The times with his family also paralyzed me. Memories of Alice, with her crazy shopping expeditions hit me. Emmett and the times he'd tease me, pushed me over. Even Rosalie! The times she would act remotely kind to me, hurt my heart.

I fell to the ground as waves and waves of pain struck me. His eyes were probably the real killer. Every time I imagined them, I'd start screaming in agony. He'd ripped off a part of me when he left. I didn't realize I was focusing on the wrong things…

No, I wouldn't do this. Sinking into depression wouldn't solve a thing. I would make me weak and I didn't need that! I would live my life the same way as before, strength was all I had left and I sure as hell was not giving up.

"Ah! Screw you, bastard! You tried to break me. I swear on hell, if I'm ever a vampire I will kill you without a second thought!" I yelled at the sky. It was starting to rain. I was getting angrier by the second. I wasn't acting like myself, but I liked it.

I made a vow. I didn't intend on ever following through, but I wouldn't back down if life gave me a chance. I wasn't Bella Swan anymore. Bella was just another ghost from my past. Bella would be pushed around; I would never let myself do that.

From that moment, I would change my name. Screw legalities, I was Amira; Sure it was erratic and fast, but Amira was a name better than Bella. Plus, why would I want to remember that whiny girl that used to be me?

Bella Swan was gone. It was funny; she never really existed in the first place. She was killed by Edward Cullen. All the times he said he would never hurt me. He even left to protect me, but it was him who killed me and burned the pieces. It hurt so much, but anger was better than pain.

.I didn't recognize my location. _Where was I? Oh right, I was trying to chase Edward. _I taunted myself. I must've looked incredibly pathetic, chasing after him like an obsessed fan girl. I took a few steps around and eventually found my way out of the forest.

"Bella! Where were you? I was worried sick, you are grounded!" Charlie yelled, his face turning purple from anger. I rolled my eyes. If Edward hadn't left me, I would still me that _sweet _girl he loved. I stuck the finger out at Charlie and flipped him off. He didn't take it that well.

"What happened to you, Bells?" Jacob asked in disgust. I smirked at my ex-friend. He looked really appalled, but I didn't give. Bella Swan was dead and every time I thought of her, I would start yelling.

"It's Amira to you!" I sneered. There wasn't going to be anymore of the Bella crap. "No Bells, Isabella, and certainly not Bella. Bella doesn't exist!" I yelled as I shoved past him. He was really hard, like a rock. My shoulder hurt from pushing past him, but I didn't wince.

"Bella please let me help you!" Jacob pleaded. I whipped around, and glared. Why couldn't he understand? It wasn't Bella; Bella was dead. The look in his eyes hurt me so much. It was the same look I gave to Edward when he was leaving. I needed to keep up the act, even if it would kill me. So, I just went back to my room, leaving a stunned Charlie and Jacob.

"Bella, you get back here! Now!" Charlie yelled. I laughed sarcastically as I disappeared into my room. I got my suitcase and started packing. I wasn't going to stay here. Charlie would get up my ass, and I didn't want to stay in Forks.

When I was done, I walked out the house. Charlie and Jacob were still outside. They were discussing how crazy I'd become. "Hello boys! Well, I need to get out, so if you could move…" I trailed off sarcastically. I saw Charlie's pain on his face and I wanted to apologize and break down in apologies. Then I remembered what happened to me and I let my walls back up.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Charlie asked sullenly. I scoffed. If I was leaving, why would I tell you my _dear, dear_ father? I ignored him and turned to put my suitcase in the passenger seat. Jacob made a move to stop me, but I gave him a warning look.

"If you people cannot get the fact my name is Amira, you are bloody crazy! I am leaving and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me!" I screamed as I jumped in the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

Jacob started shaking and he looked like he was about to pound someone. I looked away from them and said goodbye to my past. The sky was bright. I hated it. On a normal day, the sun would make me feel cheery, but I despised it.

I was too busy thinking. Was my decision wrong? Mixed feelings were never good. I was starting to feel regret for what I did. My bad side wouldn't give up though. It was hiding in the shadows for so long. I shook my head. _This is who you are now, Amira. Don't make this harder for yourself. _I coached myself.

I called Angela, hoping she would let me stay at her place. "Hey Ange? Yeah, is it possible I could crash at your place for the night? Me and my dad had an argument." I explained, half-lying. I was surprised. Edward always told me I sucked at lying; apparently if I wasn't pressured I wasn't half bad.

Angela was supportive, like she usually was. She accepted in a heartbeat. Her parents were out of town so it didn't matter much. She thought I was sad, but little did she know. I was driving and speaking to her, which was illegal and I knew why.

It was faster than a human. It wasn't even a car, it was a person. At least I thought it was a person. The vampire jumped through the window of the car and landed beside me. Suddenly I dreaded the possibility of it being Edward. Only vampires would be able to run so fast, but the vampire was female.

I thought the vampire was going to kill me, but instead did something entirely different. She grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the truck. The truck kept going and I noticed that there was something ticking in the backseat; it was a small bomb. _Someone's trying to kill me, _I thought fearfully.

I watched from the ground as the truck sped off in the distance and blew up a couple of seconds after. Then I realized the truth. The vampire wasn't trying to kill me; she was trying to save me. She stepped out of the shadows and carried me to an abandoned cabin.

I took a better look at her face, and gasped…

**Cliffy! Please review and new chapters will be up soon! Thanks and until next time!**

**- NZ  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Against My Wishes

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 1_

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight, not that I'm complaining. (Imma hater ;) Stephenie Meyer will forever have the burden and shame of the Twilight Saga, at least we have something to mock! (lol, just kidding!)**

Chapter 1: Against My Wishes

I looked at her and gasped…

All my suspicions were wrong. It wasn't Alice. It wasn't Rosalie. It wasn't even Victoria. I didn't even know who it was. She was blonde and tall, everything I wasn't. She had strawberry blonde hair and a beautiful pale complexion. Somehow she looked, or sounded familiar. _Maybe someone mentioned her before?_ I thought curiously.

Did she know Edward, or the Cullens? _Probably, why else would she be here?_ I answered in my mind. I pretended to look bold, but she probably knew I was scared. She could hear my heartbeat after all. She smiled in an inviting way, different from the smile James gave me at the ballet studio.

"Do I know you?" I snapped rudely. I was thankful that my voice didn't crack. Tough Bel-, Amira didn't really take into full effect yet. I would probably have a hard time reminding myself of my new personality. I didn't miss my old one though.

"No, but I know you, Bella." She replied in a smooth voice. Her voice had a seductive edge to it, probably used for men. It was like Rosalie's wind chime voice, but more edge. She smiled, but I didn't.

Why? Why did 'Bella' have to exist? "Things have changed. I'm not Bella. My name is Amira. Bella Swan is dead. She died a long time ago, I killed her." I smiled like it was an accomplishment. Talking about Bella made me snarl scarily enough that it almost scared the vampire. She just laughed.

"My bad, _Amira_. I like it. It sounds so much more feral than Bella. Bella is a weakling's name. So now you're Amira Swan?" She wrinkled her nose. Swan was as much a weak name as Bella was. I pretended to gag.

"No, definitely not Swan. Anything other than Amira Swan. Amira S? Amira Shadows? No it's too dark… Amira Stryker! That's perfect." I said aloud. It was my own self monologue and Tanya was there to witness it.

She raised her eyebrow and laughed. "Amira Stryker? I like it. You sound stronger and fiercer. I also hear _you're_ Edward's girlfriend." She said, but it sounded like a question. I laughed bitterly.

"Ex-girlfriend. Name? You're probably Edward's new girlfriend, right? This is the part where you warn me to stay away from him, right?" I spoke in a dead voice. This was probably the vampire that Edward replaced me with. She was everything I wasn't. The vampire smiled bitterly, before shaking her head.

"No, not at all. He rejected me years ago. He rejected me… for you." She snapped. I didn't know if her hate was directed to me, but I wasn't scared. "Tanya, my name is Tanya. I'm a vegetarian vampire." Tanya answered, as if her name explained everything.

"Well, hi. Um, why are-" I was cut off by Tanya. She raised her hand in front of my face. My eyes went to hers, in a glare. I didn't take crap from anyone. I didn't understand why vampires thought they could screw around with humans, and treat them like footstools.

"It was Victoria. She didn't want to get her hands dirty, so she planted a bomb. I saved you because I have things to ask you something, and this is Esme and Carlisle's old cabin." She finished. _Are you sure Edward is the mind reader? _I taunted her in my mind.

"Yeah, pretty much. One more question, what do you want with me?" I asked snidely. I didn't have good experiences with vampires so it was pretty normal to not trust them. Half my brain was screaming to run while I still could. Normal reactions were overrated.

"Well, as you confirmed, you're Eddie's ex, right? Well, I was thinking we could do some revenge on him. Well, I would have to change you of course…" She trailed off. _Who did this slut think she was? Do you really think I want to serve another ass wipe of a vampire? _I thought in my mind.

Tanya looked like the kind of person who didn't like rejection. She would probably kill me if I refused, so I decided to stall. "Can I say goodbye to my dad first? I'll never see him again, and I would like a chance to have some kind of closure." I reasoned.

Tanya's eyes softened for some reason as she nodded. "How do I know you won't run away the first chance you get? I'm faster than you, but I still want to know." She narrowed her eyes slightly at the accusation.

"That's the thing," I smirked, wit lining my eyes. "You won't. You'll just have to follow me. My truck is gone and my house is probably miles away. Just give me a lift, 'kay?" I asked. Tanya seemed to think about it before finally nodding.

"Get on, before I change my mind." She ordered. I was about to tell her to screw herself, but decided against it. No need to piss her off. I hesitantly grabbed her hand. It was cold, colder than Edward's. "Wow, your blood is sweet, Carlisle was right." Tanya muttered to herself.

I thought she was going to bite me, but she stopped breathing and started running with me trailing off behind. My heart sped up, but not in the sense of fear. Bella would've been scared, but somehow I enjoyed the adrenaline.

My mind was a bit frazzled, but I got myself under control. The lights in the house and on the front porch were still on. _Charlie must be worried sick. What've I done? _The small 'Bella' part of me asked. _Who cares about your dad, he was never there for you? _The bitter voice of 'Amira' sneered back

I really did have a split personality disorder. What was wrong with me? Tanya ushered me forward. She was probably getting impatient. I took a small step and walked towards the house I would never have again.

"Dad?" I asked in a quiet voice. It was the voice 'Bella' had. His head shot up from the couch and he almost fell on the ground. "I just came back to say that I'm sorry. You're probably not awake, but I need to say this. You aren't going to see me again. People are going to think I'm dead, but you aren't. I know you, you won't stop looking. So please don't look because you won't find me." I pleaded.

That was probably going to be the last time I would ever let my 'Bella' personality out again. I knew he was awake, but only partly. Taking a deep breath, I looked around the house and said my final goodbyes. One single tear fell from my eye and I brushed it away.

"Be glad you can't cry when you're a vampire," Tanya smirked. She leaned against the doorframe. "Are you ready yet? We need to go soon. I'm changing you at the cabin." She said hastily. I followed her without another word.

I sure as hell would never be Tanya's _servant._ What was I supposed to do, though? She was stronger and faster than I was. I was going to get changed by Tanya and then my plan would be put into action. Amira -unlike Bella- always had a plan.

In another millisecond, I was back at the cabin. I sat down on the couch and Tanya sat beside me. "I'm going to bite your wrists, neck, and ankles. It's not going to hurt at first, but it will after a while." Tanya explained as she leaned in.

"Wait, if you're a vegetarian vampire, are you allowed to bite me?" I asked tensely. Was she betraying her 'diet?' She simply nodded, but didn't stop moving closer.

I did my best to not move away or freak out. Tanya made very quick work of biting me. She was right; the feeling was numbness, at first. After five minutes of numbness, there was a surging fire in my ankles, neck and wrists. I fell to the floor, writing in pain.

Carlisle, Edward and every other vampire was right. The pain of change was unbearable, but I stayed quiet the entire time. Or so I thought. I lost count of how long the fire incinerated me. Had it been hours? Days? Years?

As the pain diminished, I woke up with a shock. Everything was clearer through my eyes. I could see every string on a wool comforter that lay on the couch. I could hear everything too. I, Amira Stryker felt superior. I felt superior for once.

I could hear Tanya outside. Her voice sounded different, though. It was more attractive when I heard it as a human. It wasn't as edgy or seductive. Maybe that was because I was a girl. She was talking to someone about her _plans_ with me.

I decided to bolt for it. I was faster after all. I could probably outrun Tanya. Tanya expected it though. She was waiting outside with another female vampire while grabbing my arms and restraining me.

"You promised! No matter, my friend here will help you behave." Tanya chided, like I was some toddler. The female vampire took off her black hood, and looked me in the eye. Something felt different. I felt the _need_ to serve Tanya.

I desperately pleaded for it to stop, before I lost my mind completely. Suddenly a barrier-like shield appeared in front of me. The need to serve Tanya stopped, but the female looked victorious.

I had a new plan, but I didn't know how long it would take. I left the shield up. It seemed like only I could see it, which was fine with me. "Tanya, I'm ready to learn what you want to teach me. I also want to get back at Edward Cullen for what he did to both of us." I heard myself say.

Tanya looked pleased, like her plan worked. The other vampire stayed with Tanya, but stopped tying me to her. It would take a long time, but I set my plan into motion.

**Did you like it? Hit or miss? Anyway, I worked really hard on it and I don't even like Twilight! If you've read so far, thanks so much and I like to make my AN's short because everyone has a life to live. Thanks so much for the support from everyone!  
**

**So new chapter in like 3-5 days?  
**

**- NZ  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Night Shadowers

**Hey there again!**_  
_

**If you haven't, it would mean a lot for you to comment for me... I mean review. Sorry, Wattpad is a bit different. Speaking of that, I'm entering this story in the Watty Awards on Wattpad. It's going to be for the Fan Fiction category. I'm just posting it here because I thought extra support would be good  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own all the characters that I don't like (Created by S. Meyer) I also don't own some of the storyline. I do own all members of the Night Shadowers. Thought I'm not so sure about Amira...  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 2_

Chapter 2: The Night Shadowers

"You know you're really pretty." The drunk slurred, his body pressed against mine in an alley. I laughed as he wound his grubby fingers through my hair. I laughed melodically. He was drunk, just the way I liked them. They were easier to kill when they were drunk, less screaming.

"Thank you. This may hurt a bit," I whispered seductively. Lust shined in his eyes. _Pssh, as if I'd ever do anything good to you, _I thought sinisterly. I leaned in, my teeth at his neck. He groaned and I bit down hard.

The drunk started screaming, but I didn't stop. Yeah, I drank human blood. We were predators, they were prey. Most vampires, me included, liked it that way. I finished all the blood and dumped the body out. Humans were like that, disposable.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens were dead if they came across me. See, I wasn't Bella. It took a while to convince everyone, but Bella was dead. I went by Amira. I didn't even look like Bella anymore. I had red streaks in my hair, I was taller, and I didn't have the innocent look in my eye.

I walked back into the club I was at. That was the easiest way to get food. People were drunk and stupid, perfect for someone like me. "Reese! Are you done?" I called to one of my friends. She was the closest thing I had to a friend.

Reese had brown hair, similar to mine when I was human. Of course, hers was shinier and better. In a way, she looked like me. Tall, pale, and sleep deprived. As if I needed any sleep. The only difference was that I was slightly taller than her, partly because I wore stilettos.

She was another reckless human Tanya took interest in. The only difference was that she wasn't a shield so she couldn't fight Chelsea's loyalty powers. The only reason we were friends was because she was with me through thick and thin.

I was the one who rescued her and we left together as friends. Reese's plan was to do what Tanya said and just go with it. I didn't think that way. After being controlled by a vampire boyfriend, I would not be a slave to Tanya. So I pretended like I wanted to learn, took e=in everything Tanya taught me and struck when the moment was right.

I inhaled and started following her scent. She was at an alley across the street. She was doing the same thing I just did. I started laughing at the human's scared expression. Reese wasn't very good at the whole _seducing_ thing, but she was very good at fighting.

I saw her facial expression grow impatient and she bit the human and started drinking. His screams were louder than the human I had. I couldn't help but laugh as Reese drank furiously. This was the first time in a week we'd hunted.

When she was done, I approached her. "Are you good?" I asked as my bright crimson eyes looked straight at hers. Her eyes were just as bright but they were full of anticipation.

She laughed and nodded. "Ready Amira?" I nodded once and we took off. I knew why she was so excited. Right about now, one of our newborns would be waking up. We bit her 3 days ago, and were excited to see what her power would be like.

I didn't run to our house. I thought about the walls of our current home, and I was teleported there. It was a power I gained from a nomadic vampire that tried to kill me. He didn't know that I stole his power, and I killed him before he even noticed.

I appeared in my bedroom at my house. The extent of the nomadic vampire's power was teleporting within a country. Mine was far better; I could teleport anywhere in the Earth. I didn't know about other planets but that was a possibility.

"Crystal, has she woken up yet?" I asked her. Crystal was another vampire I changed. She was about my age with long blonde hair and crimson eyes. I was the leader of a group called the Night Shadowers. We were lethal freelance assassins. All of the Night Shadowers had to have a special power that could aid them in a fight.

People paid us money and we made their problems 'go away.' Covens from all around the world were trying to get us to join. The most persistent were the Volturi. After killing Chelsea -the girl that made me loyal to Tanya- the Volturi thought I owed them.

Crystal's power made me laugh. I had it too of course, but the look on her face when she first used it was still funny. Crystal had lips that could incinerate anyone and anything if she kissed them. I liked to refer to her power as 'poison lips.' She could only use her power through her lips, unlike me. I just needed to touch someone and activate my power.

"Yeah, Connor's taking her hunting. I think he likes her," Crystal giggled. I looked at her oddly and she automatically shut up. I was known not to be tested because I was eviler than all the other Night Shadowers combined.

I laughed at her scared expression and she let out a shaky one. I didn't mean to scare all my fellow assassins, but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy it. They knew better to cross me. "Do you know what her power is?" I asked.

"No. She seems kind of scared. I don't think she wants people to know. That's always the best, isn't it Amira?" Crystal smiled. Most newborns I picked out were kind hearted, I had the worst luck. When a vampire didn't want to admit their gifts, they were usually very good assets.

"Get Connor to make her spill. It's about time he does something useful and deceitful." Connor was the second boldest out of all of us. He was one of the only guys, along with Aiden and Derek. He was the second least scared of me, and the kindest out of all of us.

"He probably won't do that." Crystal muttered, thinking it she was too low for me to hear. I raised my eyebrow in a challenge. I could tell she wanted to take it back. "Never mind I said anything. I'll g-go get him." She stuttered.

_Hmm, I can make a vampire stutter? Interesting, I must be scarier than I thought. _I was a sick person because the thought made me laugh. I was just lucky I wasn't as evil as some. Tanya was worse. Tanya would do cruel things to make me evil and she would make me watch.

Reese came in a minute later. She looked a bit pissed. "And you didn't bother to teleport me too because?" She asked sarcastically. Reese wasn't really that scared of me. She knew what kind of person I was and I only tolerated her because she wasn't too annoying.

"You're welcome," I smirked sarcastically. Running wouldn't tire Reese out, so I didn't know why she was so angry. She took off before I offered, even though I probably wouldn't have offered.

Reese stood near me. She was second in command for the Night Shadowers. I called all the Night Shadowers into the living room for the arrival of our newest member. All the female Night Shadowers looked innocent and feminine, but they could kill you in a heartbeat.

It took a while but eventually Connor and the new girl came back. She was very pretty, but not as pretty as Rosalie. "What's your name?" I asked half-coldly. She reminded me of Rosalie, but with black, pin straight hair.

Her expression stayed cold. "Lexana." She snapped coldly. I looked at her with false anger. It was a test to manipulate Connor's emotions. Connor looked scared for a moment and I knew why. Newborns that pissed me off were reduced to ash. I absorbed all their power and killed them if they defied me.

I leaned in. "You should know I'd be able to turn you into powder. Don't cross me." I whispered in Lexana's ear. She looked pissed, but tried not to show it. I took a look in her thoughts using Aro of the Volturi's power.

_This witch thinks she's so tough? I can probably kill her with my power. She's all talk and no bite, _Lexana thought. I looked at her angrily and Connor stood forward. That was something I didn't expect. He looked at me with disgust.

"Amira, don't you dare hurt her." He commanded. I looked at him with boredom. My hands were twirling my hair in ignorance. I dropped the red streak and looked Connor directly in the eye. My empathic power told me that he was slightly scared.

"And why Connor, should I do that? I've threatened all the other newborns that have disobeyed us. They're all piles of ash, but that's not my point." I raised my eyebrow and Connor stepped down. Lexana looked scared for Connor.

_They're perfect for each other,_ I sneered in my mind. I would've banned Night Shadowers from having relationships, but I wasn't that bitter. It was all a test, but Lexana was a real pain in my ass. Was she a rebel in her past life?

Before anyone saw, I grabbed Connor and held him by his neck. He was too smart to test me. Connor went limp. He saw me kill before and I could do it before he could try anything. Everyone's eyes were on me and Connor.

I wasn't going to do anything, but everyone except Reese knew that. Reese just looked at me in amusement and I rolled my eyes. No one noticed the look we had but it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Lexana burst out. I was sure I was going to kill that witch if she didn't stop her whining. "I'm sorry, just please..." her voice faltered. I smiled sadistically and laughed. Some vampires didn't know anything.

"Relax people. So you do seem to care for him. Hmm…" I trailed off. I was circling Lexana, inspecting her for any signs of fear. There were none. "I like your attitude; it would be good for a fight. Just don't act like a jackass in front of me." I snarled. She looked scared and furiously nodded.

I let go of Connor and he let out a surprised look. I was sure he trusted me, so he wasn't as scared as Lexana. "Before I forget, I'll need to know what your power is." I said nonchalantly. Lexana looked defensive for a minute, but reached out to touch me.

I gasped in shock. All the other Night Shadowers except me were frozen. They had a blank look on their face. "See what I can do? I'm a monster." She growled. I froze in shock. The only person I knew who called themselves a monster was Edward. I remember me constantly repeating that he wasn't a monster.

I felt something against my shield. "Don't even try. Did Connor explain everything to you? Also if you could give me your hand?" I asked as Lexana gave me her hand. My absorbing power was limited. I found her power source and tapped into it.

I felt the energy knocked out of me as I collapsed. It was a generally normal process but Lexana didn't know that. After 5 minutes, I sat upright and found Lexana freaking out. "I can tell Connor didn't explain everything to you." I commented, as she nodded.

I launched into my long explanation of what happened. I told her about all of the Night Shadowers' powers and about her membership as one of us. She took the news surprisingly well. I also warned her about my past –not going into detail of course- and that if she disobeyed me punishments would be taken into action.

I called for Connor and told him to start Lexana's training. I would've helped but I had other things to deal with. She gladly went with him. I went to my room to explore the extents of my new power.

My room looked like an artfully styled murder scene. I had black furniture, and blood red walls. There was a very dim chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was very dark, I liked it. I called for Reese to come in. She was like a lab rat to me.

I found out that I could control her mind, but it was hard. I had to use my mind and work her body like my own. Could you guess how many times I sent Reese into a wall? I was about to give up when the phone rang. It was my business phone. My hold on Reese snapped and she fell to the floor.

"Night Shadowers. We make your problem go away." I spoke into the phone. "Two grand? Fine, I'm going to need photos." I spoke. The person on the other line faxed me the photos.

I looked at them in curiosity. "Who's going to take this run?" Reese asked, when she got up. I gestured to myself. Reese nodded and left me to my own thoughts. _Man, I'm so going to enjoy this… _I thought evilly.

** I hope you like this and please don't judge my story until I'm finished with it. I hope you don't think it's awful or soemthing, but if you do it's fine...  
**

**Peace!  
**

**- NZ  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The Thrill of the Kill

__**It's that time again! Hope you like this and don't expect update this fast. It's just that these chapters have already been written, but I'm just posting them here! **

**This chapter is called the Thrill of the Kill. Yeah, it rhymes, but it's sort of catchy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, Twilight is like playdough but I don't own it. (I mean playdough because I can manipulate it to make my oiwn story...)  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 3_

Chapter 3: The Thrill of the Kill

Vira and Marko Ulansi. Those were the names printed under their photos. They were vampires, but very young ones. They looked physically younger than me by about 4 years. Even Tehera, who was sixteen, was older than them. I almost felt bad for killing them.

"So what's the motive this time?" Reese asked. There was always a motive. I needed the facts and it was fun to see why people wanted targets killed. I laughed at the thought and pointed to the sheet of paper.

"Apparently they were involved with a theft of some kind of poison. The boss man isn't happy, so it's my job to you know..." I explained in a rush. Suddenly, a thought occurred in my mind. "Do you think it'd be a good idea for me to bring Lexana? Sure, she might die, but it would be good experience."

Reese looked deep in thought before answering. "I think it would be good. She does have mind control after all…" Reese trailed off. "The only problem would be Connor. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know he's in love."

I raised my eyebrow. I didn't miss the longing note in Reese's voice. "Well, Connor is just going to have to deal with it. His powers aren't needed." I snapped. Yeah, I was unfair. So what?

Connor was a physical morpher. He could change his and all of our physical attributes. I could do better though. I was able to change scent and morph between human and vampire. The only difference was that I couldn't do it for more than one person. I only needed him when I was spying on a vampire.

"Sounds like someone is a little bitter," Reese sang in a mocking tone. Night Shadowers were known for being a stone mask, bred for killing. We couldn't afford to be weak or let our emotions control us. I was the one who had to teach the others to become like me. Of course, they didn't oppose.

"Funny. Now I'm going to go find out what I can about Vira and Marko Ulansi." I snapped. Reese smiled, knowing she won. I grabbed her neck and threw her out of my room in a flash. "You'd be smart not to try that. You may be my best friend, but I'm still not making exceptions." I snarled angrily.

Reese was gone in a flash. I chuckled in annoyance and went to analyze the fax again. _They were veggie vampires, gross! Just like the Cullens. Hmm, I wonder if they know them._ I thought curiously.

I'd been planning my revenge for 20 years. Edward really thought Bella would get over him, didn't he? Too bad, Bella wasn't even alive to be able to get over him. My plan would take a lot of time, but it would be very worth it.

Vira and Marko even lived in Forks. Maybe I would have a chance to say goodbye to Charlie? I wasn't completely heartless, and I did miss him. "Connor! Bring Lexana with you; I need to speak with both of you!" I yelled, knowing they could hear me.

They were in my room in a flash. Connor knew better than to keep me waiting. "Yes Amira?" He asked quietly. I smiled and looked at Lexana. She didn't look scared, more wary. I knew she didn't trust me.

All the Night Shadowers, excluding Reese, didn't trust me. At first. We'd been in so many runs that they all nearly died. It was me who always used healing powers to save them. That was when they started trusting me. Reese was the only one who knew about my plans, and the Cullens' involvement.

She still thought 'Bella' existed. That was part of the reason why she wasn't scared of me. It was very irritating, but she was right. I had 'Bella' moments, now and then. I couldn't kill children or pregnant women, my 'Bella' side wouldn't let me. 'Bella' was more of my conscience.

"Lexana is going to have her first run." I smiled, my teeth gleaming under the dim light. Connor looked at her protectively, but Lexana didn't look worried. Her straight hair hung under her face like a curtain.

"What? I'm going on my first assassin mission? Will I die?" She asked curiously. That was a new one, 'assassin mission.' I laughed and waved it off. Connor looked pissed, but I rolled my eyes.

"No, if you die, I can heal you. It may be painful, but you'll get over it. And yes, you're going on your first 'assassin mission.' Just don't call it that." I turned to Connor. "Hold it, lover boy. You're not allowed to come. I need to train Lexana myself. And some time apart may do you good."

Lexana gave him a sympathetic smile. I told him to leave so I could talk to Lexana. "So what's the real reason for me coming?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. _Oh, so she is smarter than she looks._ I thought.

"Good, you did figure it out. Can I trust you?" I asked suspiciously. Lexana furiously nodded. "Great. If you tell, I will torture the thing you love most." I cackled. It was an empty threat, but Lexana didn't know that.

"Ok. When I was human, my hometown was Forks. That is where the run is. My father lives in Forks now, he's still alive. Anyway, my theory is that someone is trying to hurt my dad. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I have what you call a 'gut feeling.'"I explained.

"What do you need me for?" She asked, feeling unimportant. I sighed in slight annoyance.

"You didn't let me finish. I need to know whether my hunch is right. They wouldn't openly tell me, so I need you to make them. I haven't gotten your power under my control yet, so I can't do it. It's also good practice." I clarified.

Lexana accepted and asked when we were leaving. I could see the excitement in her eyes. _The excitement of first kill, very interesting. _ I got Tehera to be in charge. She was the youngest, but the most responsible.

The Night Shadowers lived in New York. Washington wasn't that far away from New York which was good. We ran and Lexana was slightly faster because of her newborn strength. "Here we are. Forks, Washington. Let's go finish the job. I have something to deal with after."

I followed the address to my target's location. Hopefully this would be a quick and easy kill. Not caring to be polite, I ripped the door open and walked in on two vampires. Me and Lexana walked in like we owned the place.

"Do we know you?" Vira asked. I flashed my teeth and they backed away. "Who are you? The Volturi?" Lexana shot me a confused look, and I promised I'd explain the Volturi to her later.

"Nope." I said popping the p. "Ever heard of the Night Shadowers?" I asked curiously. Marko inspected me and backed away slowly. I smiled, teeth bared. We approached them slowly. "Well, seems you've pissed off some people and they want you gone."

"Piss off, you whore." Marko spat. I laughed at his expression.

"Well, here's a lesson. Don't try that again." I snarled, teeth bared.

"Get out of my house. I don't give a crap if you're some big shot assassin. You can't kill me." Marko answered. _Cocky? That'll get him killed. Hmph, not my problem._ My thoughts answered.

I quickly reached into my jacket and pulled out a gun. I quickly shot him in the leg and felt satisfaction when he screamed. _Don't say I didn't warn you. _ I thought matter-of-factly. Vira screamed too and went to help him.

I turned to Vira. "Don't say I didn't warn him.

"No, we swear! We had to steal the poison. He would've tried to kill us." Vira begged. I yawned, how many ties had I heard this? It was getting annoying. "It was Afton. Please!" The name made me freeze

Afton, he was Chelsea's mate. I knew he hated me and wanted to kill me for killing Chelsea. It was like what happened between James and Victoria. Afton had the Volturi eating out of the palms of his hand.

Marko was still screaming in pain. The bullets of my gun were infused with poison that could kill a vampire. "Tell me more and I'll heal Marko." I ordered. Vira dry sobbed one more time and started explaining everything.

"Afton told us to steal the poison or we would die. The poison was designed to be activated and shut off. If a vampire didn't do what they were told, the poison would be activated and they would die a slow, painful death. Afton was talking about using it on a man called Charlie Swan." Vira cried.

I quickly grabbed a needle and jabbed it in Marko's side. He screamed again, but stopped after five seconds. "You can't kill us, you'll regret it. Our family will come and hunt you down." Marko yelled again. Would he ever learn? I wasn't the type to have patience.

"They're dead." I answered shortly. Marko looked like they wanted to punch me. "And Marko? I can kill you faster than you can ever think of running. Don't test me." I grabbed his neck and threw him against the wall.

"Marko!" Vira yelled. I laughed. He was going to be fine. He was a vampire, wasn't he? She turned to me. "No they're out hunting. They went without us and we were supposed to join them." I looked at her stubbornly and shook my head. Just then a vampire came in the room and grabbed Vira from behind.

"Great." I muttered. "Lexana, a little help here!" I called from behind. She looked at the vampire and eventually his grip on Vira fell. Mind control was such an awesome power. I walked up to him and pointed my gun at him. "Lexana, let go now."

"Please! Don't kill me! I was just following orders." I laughed and shot him before he could sell his lies. He screamed and it took a while before they diminished. I assured Vira and Marko that he was dead.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but I don't trust you." I said to Marko and Vira. They were still crying over the loss of their family. I wasn't really sorry though. "Lexana, can you get them under your control while I go investigate?" I asked, not really looking for an answer. She looked at them, and they stared blankly back at her. "I'll be back soon."

I trusted Lexana, and ran back to where my home once was. The place smelled like werewolf. _Jacob,_ I thought. I came back to Forks before I started the Night Shadowers, just in case Charlie needed protecting. I saw Jacob and he smelled like a werewolf. That made me decide to never come back to Forks.

I smelled Jacob at the house, but the smell was stale. I didn't smell Charlie at all, he wasn't here. _La Push, _I thought. The only place where it smelled worse than a sewer. I ran another mile until the smell of werewolf was putrid.

_Well, better go investigate. _I thought grimly. I looked around and started walking at human pace. I was suddenly tacked from behind. "Time to die, bloodsucker." A very familiar voice called.

_Well, things are going to be a bit complicated…_

**I'll try to be consistent with my updates, but sometimes there are things that happen! If I don't update fast enough, tell me and I'll do better. Usually I can update in a week and if I don't, it's a bad thing. Hope you like this and yes, I ALWAYS love to hear from you! :)**_  
_

**- NZ (My real initials are AXN)  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Investigation

**Like I said before, these**** are pre-written chapters. So after 7 chapters, the consistency of updates will start to drop. Usually I update between 3-5 days! And also, if you review, I'll strive to finish a chapter faster for YOU! Check me out on Wattpad, my username is WenWenNeo! **_  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I own a vandalized Twilight book and an I HATE Edward Cullen T-Shirt and I'm so glad to know I don't own Twilight... (No offense to all the lovers. You guys are such awesome people, no matter what you like! )  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 4_

Chapter 4: The Investigation

"What the hell?" I screeched. A big brown wolf was standing over me in its attack position. It was Jacob, the person who used to be my friend. I used my telekinesis to push him away from me. The wolf was hurled into a nearby tree as I got up.

I could hear the footsteps of the other wolves coming to aid their friend. _Jacob Black, you idiot!_ I thought in annoyance. Jacob got up and started trying again. I didn't really want to kill him because he was my ticket to Charlie.

"I'm going to kill you now, leech." He growled lowly. I couldn't help but laugh. He would never think of killing me if he knew it was 'Bella.' _Let's see what would happen if I mentioned Bella. How about if I tell him I killed her?_ I thought nastily.

"Nope, that's not going to happen. I'm going to kill you, like I killed your precious Bella." I spat. That seemed to make him snap. He lunged before I could get away. The other wolves were waiting by a distance, watching. _Crap,_ I thought.

It was time to use my strongest arsenal. I thought of a protective barrier around me. Jacob was immediately thrown backwards. I took an unnecessary breath and got up. My physical and mental shield was very useful. The other wolves thought it would be good to step in.

I was suddenly surrounded by a group of snarling wolves. _Maybe it's time to end this?_ I thought. I ran towards where Jacob was and grabbed him by the throat. "Charlie Swan? Is he here?" I asked coldly.

"She's the one we want. She killed Bella. Now she's here to kill Charlie." Jacob yelled, breaking my grasp. I clenched my teeth at my old name. _Amira! Amira, you idiot!_ It was funny how all the wolves instantly believed him.

They circled me and I stepped back. One of them lunged at me and started biting. It hurt, but I wasn't going to admit that. I kicked at their faces and was satisfied when blood ran down. It was a useless fight and they were going to win if I didn't use my powers.

I looked at all the wolves except Jacob, and performed my mind control. I hadn't gotten the hang of my mew power, but I was desperate. They all looked at me with a blank expression. Jacob ran to a nearby tree and phased back.

"What did you do to them? And you do you smell so familiar?" He asked. It was funny how stupid he could be. "Answer me!" He yelled. I looked at him with a 'you've-got-to-be kidding-me' expression.

"That's not your biggest concern right now. Now take me to Charlie Swan or you're friends will be like this forever." I taunted. He growled one last time before stalking into the woods.

Eventually, we were in a beach. _First Beach,_ I thought wistfully. There were brown, wooden houses behind the beach. I could smell Charlie from one of the houses. Suddenly, I was interrupted by another wolf pinning me down.

"No, don't hurt her! She has the pack under her control! Leah, let her go. She wants Charlie." Jacob snarled. Leah jumped off me and spat in my face. _Ew, it's going to take months to get the smell out,_ I thought.

There weren't any more interruptions between me and the wolves. "What do you want with Charlie? Do you want to kill him?" Jacob sneered. _I can't believe I have to associate with these things,_ I thought rudely.

"That's none of your business. And if you don't stay away from us while we're talking, I'll just have to make you." I threatened. He led me to a small cabin and I ran in locking the door behind me.

There was an old frail man lying on the couch. I saw what he was staring at and I laughed. _Football game?_ I thought. _I guess some habits never die_. I cleared my throat.

"Jake, just give me a moment." He said gruffly. He was about to turn off the TV, but he dropped the remote. He stared at me with wide eyes and tried to approach me. "Vampire!" He yelled. _Well Jacob seems to have a big mouth,_ I cursed mentally.

"Wait, Charlie I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to sound reassuring. He was still trying to move away. "Don't do that. You're going to hurt yourself. Please, sit down! I swear on the grave of Bella Swan that you won't get hurt." I yelled.

That made him sit down. "What do you know about Bella? You're probably the vampire that killed her. Are you here to finish the job?" He thundered looking bold. I knew he was scared because of his heart rate.

"Actually, I did kill Bella, but not physically. She basically, threw out her personality. Surprise Charlie!" I said sarcastically. He looked shocked and then disbelieving.

"You look nothing like Bella. You've got red streaks in your hair, red eyes, and you're taller!" I had to laugh. It was part of my transformation. It wasn't like I could control those things. "If you're Bella name me 2 times she almost died."

"If you insist. I almost died from getting crushed with a van that was driven by Tyler Crowley. Edward Cullen stopped the van and he saved me. The second time was when I 'fell' down a flight of stairs in Arizona." I replied in one breath. Charlie looked shocked and ran to hug me.

"Why did you come here, Bella?" He asked seriously.

"First off, I don't go by Bella anymore. The last time I saw you, I told you to call me Amira, right? I now go by that all the time. I'm now an assassin. Someone paid me to kill two vampires in this area because they stole poison. They told me that they were threatened to use the poison on you. Do you know anything about this?" I asked quietly.

"No, I don't. I don't like you being an assassin, but I'm glad you saved my life. You need to talk to Jacob and tell him this." His voice was hard. I sighed, Charlie was right. I let down the shield and Jacob came bursting in.

It took a long time before he believed I was Bella. I released the rest of the pack from my mind control and told them what I told Charlie. They promised they would look out for anything that tried to kill Charlie. The entire conversation, I wanted to rip the wolves' heads off. They acted like they were so much better than vampires.

"Lexana?" I called when I got back to the Ulansi house. She was sitting down, reading a book. Vira and Marko were still in the same place they were before. "Lexana, what are you doing?" I asked rudely.

"Well, I got bored so I started reading a book. Mind control only takes half of my attention, so I can do it easily." She explained. I yawned in frustration and told her to let Vira and Marko go.

"Whoa! What happened? What did you do?" Marko half-yelled. I hissed and Vira gave him a warning look. They just didn't understand do they? Men… I gave him a harsher look which shut him up.

"Thank whatever Gods above that I won't kill you. What do you remember?" I asked tensely. Their golden eyes darkened and they looked at me. They told me everything. I was slightly amazed on how didn't cry about their family.

"I'm going to kill whoever wanted you dead." I promised. They looked at me in shock. "Trust me; I could care less what you do. You don't mean anything to me." I growled. _No weakness, Amira_. I yelled at myself.

"Then why?" Vira asked, tears in her eyes.

"It's because Charlie was my dad. I left him when I left my past life." I explained quietly. I didn't really understand why I was acting like this. Wasn't it a better idea to just kill them and find Charlie's captors myself?

"So Afton isn't just trying to get to Charlie. He's trying to get to-"I stopped her mid-sentence.

"Me. Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" I snapped bitterly. "I have my reasons for him wanting to kill me. My reasons are none of your concern. Just get out of my way and we can pretend this never happened." I snapped. "Lexana, we're leaving!" I ordered.

"Wait! Where do you live?" Vira asked; hope shining in her golden eyes. I wasn't going to tell her. It wasn't like I had to.

"New York, why?" Lexana answered before I could stop her. _Ugh, now you've done it,_ I snapped mentally. Lexana didn't know anything about body language, did she? I didn't want them to live with us! We were assassins, not shelters.

"Can we please stay with you? Even for one day? We have friends living in New York that can help us." Vira pleaded. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. They begged and Lexana reasoned with me, not that it did any good.

"I swear. I'm thinking off killing all of you right now! Including you Lexana! They can stay in our house if it's only for one night!" I yelled before stalking out. I could hear them thanking Lexana, but it wasn't really my problem.

We ran back to New York and I swung the door open. All the Night Shadowers looked at me with a scared expression. "So, how did it go?" Connor asked fearfully. I barked a laugh harshly.

"You're girlfriend is fine, if that's what you mean. She isn't hurt. I actually need to speak with Reese. There are also people here that are staying for the night." I barked. I was in a very bad mood. My darker personality was coming out.

I should've explained sooner. After Tanya changed me, she taught me to become evil. I was still evil, just not as much. My dark personality was contained within me, but it came out when I was angry.

"Reese! It's important!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She was in front of me in a flash. Her expression was worried and kind. "I didn't kill them. They were sent to kill poison Charlie; they were sent by Afton." She sucked in a breath.

"Are they here? I can smell someone different. Why are they here? And why did you leave them alive? Amira, are you going soft?" Reese teased. I hissed and glared. _Soft? I was being called soft!_ My mind was enraged.

"They're here because Lexana wants it and I'm too tired to kill them! No, I'm not going soft. You call me that one more time, I swear I'll make Tanya look like a saint. They're going to call their friends, which also live here." I explained in a very rushed tone.

I rubbed the black circles under my eyes. "Calm down. Who do you think their friends are? They are vegetarians, right? Do you think their friends could be the Cullens?" I flinched in response

Even after twenty years... It didn't go away. "I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving. Please _welcome_ our guests." I sneered as I ran out. Reese tried to follow me, but I shook her off._ Is she right? Do you really think Vira and Marko's friends are the Cullens?_ I thought tensely.

_Well, only one way to find out…_

**OOH! Cliffy! You're just going to have to wait until tomorrow to get the new chapter! Enjoy this cliffy even though it's super obvious! And yes, I have actually read the Twilight series so I will know if you mess up the facts. I'm not a fan, but I read them for research purposes.. then I vandalized them...**_  
_

**Baii!  
**

**- NZ (AXN)  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Bella 2 Point Oh

**Can you guess what this chapter involves? It isn't really that hard because of what the chapter is called! I'd also love to hear your feed back about this story! Should I keep going, or take it down? Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you guys are amazing. And I keep getting at least 5 messages about people who added this story to their favorites or subscriptions! Thanks again you guys and this is a chapter called Bella 2.0 (two point oh)**

**Grr... Fan Fiction won't let me write 2.0/ I had to write 2 point oh! That sucks but the real title is here...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, but I do own all original characters including Reese and Arianna.  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 5_

Chapter 5: Bella 2.0

I didn't know how I got there, or even if it was planned, but I wound up at the meadow. The same meadow with all my painful memories. _Hey Edward, maybe it's time for my own closure…_ I thought evilly.

My hands suddenly lit on fire and I set fire to the meadow. Though my hands were in flames, it didn't hurt. A witch gave me a spell to make me immune to fire. She also gave me a cream to get rid of sparkling in the sun. Sparkling was so ridiculous.

The fire was spreading through the entire meadow. All my bad memories along with the good ones were being burned to dust. I instantly felt better. I wasn't entirely stupid. I made a shield around the edge of the meadow, just so I wouldn't burn everything.

I could almost imagine Edward's face. If he knew I burned down his precious meadow… Well, it would be very good to see him sad and pained. In a small way, I hoped Vira and Marko's friends were the Cullens. I had everything set for their _arrival_. Payback was going to be _very_ fun…

Immediately, I ran back to my house. I could see Vira using the phone and calling her friend. "Are you sure it's okay? We can find something else, you know. Carlisle, you're too kind." She laughed._ So I'm right! Perfect…_

I looked at Vira, mouthing the words 'can I speak to him?' She nodded and introduced me. "What's your name?" She asked uncertainly. I contemplated on answering with Bella. But decided against it.

"My name is Amira. Amira Stryker. I've heard of Carlisle. His last name is Callum, right?" I asked forgetting his last name on purpose. Lying was my second language, after sarcasm. She looked amused and I rolled my eyes. Vira was nice; I really wanted to get rid of her.

She handed me the phone. "Hello Amira. I hear you're an assassin. Can you please refrain from killing Marko or Vira. They're our dear friends and if you do, we'll have to defend them." He said. _Well Cullen, you don't own me anymore! _I thought rebelliously.

"Excuse me, but I can do as I please. If I do decide to kill Vira and Marko there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. You could try to kill us, but that would be a death sentence. I'm letting them stay here for one night, if you don't come to my house within 24 hours, I'm kicking them out." I growled before slamming the phone shut.

The phone shattered under my fist. Crystal and Tehera appeared in front of me. They looked scared. "We haven't hunted in a week. We're going hunting, do you need us anywhere?" they asked. I sighed and pointed at the door.

"Fine, but be back in an hour. I'm expecting people in the morning and I need all of you here." I ordered. They left in a rush and I went to find Vira and Marko. Telling them Charlie was my father could ruin all my plans.

"Vira! Marko! I need to speak with you." I called. They left me waiting and I was very impatient when they eventually came. Before they could ask anything, I grabbed their hands and wiped their memories. I took away everything about me telling them about Charlie Swan.

"Night Shadowers! I have a meeting! It's important that everyone is here!" I called from the living room. Everyone came in and we sat on the couches. "A coven of 7 will be here in the morning. They are vegetarian vampires." I stopped to acknowledge the looks of disgust.

"Anyway, it is important that you don't tell them anything about yourself or me besides our names. Do not tell about our powers or even who I was in the past life. I know these vampires personally and I want to make them suffer. My shield will be up during their stay because three of them have powers." I finished my speech.

"What are the powers and who are they?" Morgana asked. Morgana had the power of disintegration. She had red hair and freckles.

"Their powers are mind reading, empathic abilities, and a future teller. The bronze haired male is the mind reader. The blonde haired male is the empath, and the future teller is a female with short black hair." I answered. "Any more questions?"

No one asked anything and we all left. Vira and Marko were back to doing whatever they were doing. They didn't even remember me wiping their memories. As promised, Crystal and Tehera were back exactly an hour later and all we did was wait.

The door knocked at exactly 9 in the morning. I went to get the door as everyone assembled around me. Everyone looked the same, it sickened me. It hurt a lot to smile because I wanted to rip them to bits. Even Edward looked happy.

Their gold eyes looked as alive as ever. I would be very glad to make them see pain. I smiled sadistically, but none of them noticed. They all looked worried. It was probably because they thought I killed Vira or Marko.

"Can we take this outside? I'd feel better if we had this discussion outside." I asked. They nodded and we went outside by a nearby forest.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen. And Rosalie and Jasper Hale." He introduced gesturing to each of them. "We do have a new addition, but my wife Esme has agreed to bring her later." He added.

"Amira Stryker. Crystal, Tehera, Connor, Reese, Morgana, Sage, Derek, Aiden, and our new addition Lexana." I did the same thing as Carlisle. "Vira and Marko are somewhere. I'm sure I didn't kill them, but maybe in the future?" I added sarcastically.

Suddenly a ray of sunlight hit all of us. Nothing happened because of the cream I used. The Cullens looked at me in awe and disgust, not recognition. _They don't recognize me! Great, my plan can work!_ I thought sadistically. "Whoa! Why don't you sparkle?" Edward asked. "You're a human drinker." Edward pointed out. All the Night Shadowers laughed, me included.

"That's classified information, Cullen. And no shit, Sherlock. Humans taste so much better. We're predator, they're prey. Anyway, it makes us stronger." I replied, flashing my teeth. They looked at me oddly again. "What, do I have some flesh in my teeth?" I joked to piss them off. The Night Shadowers laughed, but the Cullens didn't.

"We have to ask. Do all of you have your thirst under control? It would be better if all of you were under control." Jasper muttered quietly. I could hear his thoughts trying to figure out why I looked so familiar. My shield was up, so there wasn't any danger.

"Just because we're human drinkers, doesn't mean we don't have self control!" Reese hissed under her breath. I thought it was good if I stepped in. Reese _did_ have a temper problem.

"It's actually you who should have their thirst under control. I heard that you nearly killed a girl 20 years ago. Apparently it was so serious the Volturi was going to step in." I lied, smiling.

Jasper stopped breathing and Alice looked very worried. Actually, all the Cullens did. "And where did you hear that, _Amira_?" Rosalie spat my name like it was poison. Reese laughed loudly and all the Cullens glared. _Touchy subject, eh?_ I thought in my mind.

"Well, the Volturi tried to get me to join more than once. I was curious if they had any test missions and they gave me that one. I was supposed to kill you guys, but you weren't there. The Volturi called it off anyway." I replied nonchalantly. Where were all the lies coming from?

"Do you know Bella?" Alice asked in a small voice. Her voice was sad and quiet, very different from her normal personality. At the mention of Bella, I could feel guilt coming from Jasper.

"No, who's Bella? Is she a vampire?" I feigned curiosity. Now, if the Cullens knew that Bella was in fact a vampire… That would've been fun. I looked into Edward's mind. He had a crazy theory that I was the vampire that killed Bella. I was probably going to tell him that just to get a reaction.

"Did you kill Bella?" Edward asked his voice hard. I didn't answer. There was a long awkward silence. "Answer me!" He yelled. He jumped at me and pinned me against a tree. I could hear Emmett asking Reese if I needed help.

I slipped under his grasp and smashed his head against a rock. People looked at me in awe and I kept going. He tried to grab me and I flung a tree at him. Edward was persistent; I had to give him that. I heard him coming up against me and I kicked him in the balls.

Jasper tried to help his brother but I made a shield. The Cullens thought that I was going to kill Edward. The urge to kill him was so strong, it wasn't even funny. The Night Shadowers were watching the fight like it was an action movie.

"I can't hear her thoughts!" Edward yelled out to his family. _Um, no duh! I'm a shield for a reason, _I thought bluntly. Emmett was laughing at Edward and was rooting for me. After a while, I got bored. I grabbed Edward's neck and flung him a mile away.

"You don't call me an assassin for nothing." I bragged, wiping my hands on my pants. Somehow, when I was angry, I tended to get an ego. It was probably because I wanted to feel better about myself. "Now where were we?" I asked.

When Edward came back, he started asking me things. "Why can't I hear you thoughts, or anyone in your covens'? The only person I couldn't hear was… Bella." His voice faltered. I wasn't going to answer though.

"I don't even know a Bella! Are you done trying to kill me? And why you can't hear my thoughts? That's classified." I replied nonchalantly. Emmett was laughing his head off. "Aiden?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. Suddenly a tree was hurled at Emmett, knocking him backward.

Aiden had telekinesis, which was pretty useful. Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill me, even though I didn't hurt Emmett. "What was that for? Answer me, you asshole!" She screamed at me. I grabbed a gun from the inside of my shoe. "That's not going to hurt me, asswipe."

I shot her in the leg and she screamed. "Are you sure about that, Barbie? It's not going to kill you, but it hurts like hell. Get over it, it doesn't hurt that much." I scoffed. I've been shot with a gun and it did hurt, but I got over it.

"Can we please remain civil?" Carlisle thundered. I'd never seen Carlisle mad; it was a sight to see. We all shut up, excluding me. I rolled my eyes and Edward noticed. He hissed and I could help but snarl back.

"Well, we have things to ask you but Esme's here. She's brought our newest addition. You did say your thirst was under control, right?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded. A car rolled up on my driveway.

Suddenly, I was hit by the smell of a human. _What?_ I thought confusedly. Then Esme appeared with a girl by her side. She had pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was also brown and she was really skinny and short.

Her smell also confused me. It was strawberries and freesia. Who was this girl? A reincarnation of me? She looked and smelled like me? _Is this who Edward is replacing me with?_ I thought angrily. _I'll make sure to torture her too._

"Amira, meet Arianna Winters. She's my girlfriend." Edward proudly introduced. All my suppressed memories of Edward rose to my mind. It was painful, seeing him with another girl. My 'Bella' side was telling me to beg for him to take me back, while my 'Amira' side was telling me to snap Arianna's neck.

"I've got to get out of here." I mumbled. Everyone gave me a concerned look, everyone except Reese. She knew what was going on. "Her smell. It's too much for me. I hadn't hunted in a week." I lied as I ran out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Arianna asked rudely. Her voice sounded nothing like mine, though. My voice, even as a human wasn't that nasally. She sounded like my old rival, Lauren Mallory. _Well Arianna, my problem is that I want to kill you, your boyfriend and his precious family._ I thought snidely before running into the woods.

I could feel the stares of the Cullens, watching me. I was looking forward to making them pay…

**What do you think Amira has planned? And heads up, I usually put a cliffy at the end of every chapter. it makes readers want to continue instead of just getting bored. And pats on the back for people who remember Lauren Mallory...**

**Cheers :)  
**

**- NZ (AXN)  
**


	7. Chapter 6: 'Childish' Torture

**Hey! **_  
_

__**This time all the announcements are going to be at the bottom. Since I don't have a hectic school life, chapters should come regularly. Regularly being every 3-5 days after monday. So I'm not going to keep you with this AN  
**

**DISCLAIMER: For like the gazillionth time... I will never own Twilight unless Stephenie Meyer gives it to me! (Won't happen...)  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 6_

Chapter 6: 'Childish' Torture

"She's fine." Derek assured irritably. Besides Reese, Derek had a very short temper too. I was hiding in the edge of the forest, where the Cullens couldn't see or hear me. Arianna's thoughts were really testing my patience.

_What a whore. She's probably just saying that because she's jealous Eddie is mine._ Arianna's thoughts sneered. I laughed quietly. Arianna didn't know how wrong she was. All the Cullens seemed oblivious to Arianna's thoughts and expressions.

_Amira? Are you okay? Arianna's thoughts must be as horrible as her voice. Anyway, everyone is worried. _Reese mentally called out to me. I hissed in frustration, Reese was right. I needed to get close to the Cullens so I could break their spirit.

Silently, I stalked back to where I was before. "Sorry about that. I'm good now. Anyway…" I trailed off nonchalantly. Edward looked shocked. _Well get over it pretty boy._ I thought. All the Night Shadowers looked really bored.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, we wanted to offer our help. Vira and Marko told us that a certain Volturi member is giving you trouble. I'm acquaintances with Aro so we may be of assistance." Carlisle explained. I scoffed in reply.

"Well, no. I don't need any help from some weakling coven. I assure you that I can handle this myself. So if there aren't any more stupid things for you to ask; take your friends and get out of my house!" I snapped, impatiently. "Vira, Marko! Get out!" I yelled.

They came down in a flash. The Cullens gave me a glare and left. Arianna kissed Edward on the mouth and glared at me. I smiled menacingly, lighting my hands on fire in warning. Her face paled and she shrieked.

"That freak is going to burn me!" She screamed. I quickly extinguished the fire and looked at her innocently. All the Cullens gave me a weird look and I returned it. The Night Shadowers walked back into the house and left the Cullens.

"Well Amira? Do we get to hurt these people? You seem to want to…" Aiden trailed off. Aiden had sandy blonde hair and a medium build. He was probably very observant in his past life because he had the gift of telekinesis

"You know how I work. We start with a bit of torture, make them feel safe, and kill them when they're not expecting it." I said in one breath. They nodded in affirmation. I was going to use a tactic I made up.

"Connor, I need to use your power. It's time." I smiled menacingly. He nodded, but didn't smile. _How do I get the niceness out of their systems?_ I wondered to myself. He looked at me and I changed.

I was now a five year old with blonde curls and blue eyes. I looked absolutely innocent and… cute. I could hear the Night Shadowers laughing at me. Eh, they would be turned into a child too and I would be the one laughing. "Now the rest of us." I said.

My voice sounded cute and innocent. It would be perfect for making them pay. I could see all the Night Shadowers being changed. Some looked about 10 and others looked 7. I was probably the youngest.

"Ok, me, Reese and Morgana are going to the mall. Apparently, the Cullen Girls are going shopping. I'll call you guys when I know where the others are." I called behind me as we left.

"So here's the plan…" I whispered before we entered the mall. They all nodded and smiled. It was probably going to be fun. We entered the crowded mall. Since there were so many people, the Cullens wouldn't know we were vampires. I also masked our scent to be thorough

"Are you sure? I like this one better!" Arianna screamed at Alice. I was right. Alice, Rosalie and Arianna were dress shopping. I saw Alice look like she was going to break something and I laughed. Me, Reese and Morgana entered.

I purposely knocked myself into Arianna. She screamed and swatted me away. I stumbled back like a stuntman and Rosalie shot Arianna a dark look. "Get that mean girl away from me." I cried in my child-like voice.

Reese and Morgana ran to help me. We were supposed to be sisters so they were by my side in a heartbeat. "Where's your mommy?" Rosalie asked, as she approached me. I sniffled for effect and my 'sisters' took a defensive position.

"We were right behind her, and then a bunch of people blocked us. Me and my sisters ran after her, but then this ugly and mean lady hurt me." I yelled again looking and pointing at Arianna. When the Cullen's weren't looking, I shot her a scary smile.

"We don't like to be alone. In our old town, someone died. It was a town called Forks." Reese muttered. I told Reese and Morgana the information they needed to say, but I didn't elaborate.

I was glad when Alice and Rosalie looked heartbroken. They looked completely guilty. Arianna just looked confused and angry that she didn't have attention. "What was the name of the person that died?" Alice asked in a choked whisper.

"We don't remember." Morgana said in a small voice. "I think it was something like Annabella Swan, or something. The grownups would never tell us." Morgana was a very good actress. We taught her well.

"Isabella. Her name was Isabella Swan. Do you know what happened to her?" Rosalie asked. I didn't expect her to care. She was an absolute ass to me in my human life. _Why do you care now?_ I thought.

It was Reese's turn to shine. "Well, apparently she walked into an alley and was raped. She didn't die. Apparently, after that she wandered into a forest and got eaten by a bear. She did it on purpose though because she was depressed." Reese said.

I watched the Cullen's faces crumble. Especially Rosalie. I spent years researching the Cullens and I found out the Rosalie was raped in her past life. Bella being raped would crush her. I looked at Arianna again and when the Cullens weren't looking, I lighted my hands again.

"Ah! That's not a little girl, it's a witch. She can light her hands just like other vampire whore! Amina or something…" Arianna screamed. The Cullens looked at her lividly. Their brains were full of crap if they thought they could trust someone like Arianna with their secret.

"What? You're hurting my feelings." I sniffled. I ran off into a crowd of people and turned myself invisible. Arianna looked extremely embarrassed from her sudden outburst. _Serves you right; I'm going to enjoy hurting you._ I thought.

"Thanks a lot! Now, I'm going to go find my sister." Morgana yelled at Arianna. She and Reese ran off towards me before the Cullens could stop them. I read their minds. _Bella… what have we done? It's my entire fault._ Alice was thinking. _Raped? I could've stopped this. Bella didn't deserve it…_ Rosalie's sobbed. Arianna's thoughts were the most disturbing. _I'll rip that kid's neck out. Embarrassing me like that! I'm Arianna Winters, I should be famous!_

When the Cullens were out of sight, I spoke. "That went well. Let's go home. The male Cullens are next." I smiled. I wouldn't be the one to prank the other Cullens because I'd probably kill them.

I teleported us out of the mall and got Connor to change us back. I couldn't stand being a little kid, that was… cute. I was relieved when I was changed back to my original form. "Aiden, Sage, Crystal. The Cullen boys are going shopping for camping equipment. Here's their plan and say exactly this…" I whispered.

**Crystal POV**

Amira whispered us the plan. I was determined not to fail because she really scared me. I was only 17 when I was turned. Amira found me in an alley, I was almost killed. She trained me to be like her, a killer. I couldn't though, I couldn't ignore my heart.

"Crystal?" Sage asked. Sage was a good friend that helped me through the fear. I knew I was indestructible, but everyone had fear. "You ready to go?" She asked in her turned child-like voice.

I nodded and we ran off. It wasn't that I didn't like Amira. She just scared me a lot so I obeyed and followed orders. Sage was a bit hard headed and I hoped Amira wouldn't kill her. The plan was to tell the Cullens about what happened to someone named Bella. We were supposed to make them feel bad, and we could use our powers if necessary.

"Are you sure we need so much?" The blonde one, whose name was Jasper, asked. He was gesturing to a pile of camping equipment. I didn't know why they needed it, but they were veggie vampires. Who knew why they would do anything?

"Yeah, I'm sure. What if I want to take Arianna camping? I don't want my love to freeze to death." The one Amira didn't like asked. His name was Edward, or something. Amira made it very clear to make him suffer the most, though I didn't know why.

"Ok, fine." Jasper agreed with a sigh. He turned around to start pushing to the cash register. This was my cue; I did the same thing that Amira did to the other girl. At least, that was what she told me. I pretended to trip over something and fall right into their shopping cart.

My new changed brown hair got caught in the cart. I widened my artificial brown eyes and slunk away. "I-I'm sorry." I stuttered like a child. To make myself scared, I just had to pretend it was Amira that I crashed into.

The big one, who was called Emmett, tried to help me up. He carried me and set me on the floor. "Are you ok? You don't need to be scared of us. Where's your mommy?" He asked. I sniffled a bit. He turned to Edward. "Doesn't she look a bit like Bella?" He asked.

Edward sucked in a breath. "No, Bella looks like Arianna. It'd be better off if you didn't speak of her." He snarled. I sniffled again. Sage and Aiden came in and rushed over to me. I gave them a hug and The Cullens gave them a confused look.

"What did you do?" Aiden yelled. Even in his child voice, he was kind of scary. Sage narrowed her eyes at Edward and kicked him in the ankle. I hoped she didn't kick too hard, or our cover would've been blown.

"H-how can you hurt me?" Edward stated, shocked. _Oh crap. At least Sage can fix this…_ I thought. I glared at Sage mockingly. She looked deep into Edward's eyes. "I mean, why are you so strong?" he fixed.

Aiden started laughing and we glared. _Men… they were so strange._ I thought. "I'm so not sorry for this. You hurt my friend." She whispered harshly. We linked hands with each other and in about a second we were right back where we started.

**So here's a challenge! Can you tell me what all the powers of the Night Shadowers are. There are a few you will have to guess, but most of them are revealed! If you can guess them and put them in a review, I'll mention you in the next chapter! Also, this is the second last chapter that is pre-written. After tomorrow, all the chapters will take time to write.**

**I can't thank you enough for all your support for everything. After I'm done this story, I have announcements to make, but that's only if I have more supporters!  
**

**Also, the next chapter is called An Assassin or Spy? What do you think that means...  
**

**- NZ (AXN)  
**


	8. Chapter 7: An Assassin or Spy?

**Ok, so I know one day i****sn't a lot of time, but only one person reviewed. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. The user's name is ActingLovingAardvark (I think...)**_  
_

**Here is a list of the powers. Some of them haven't been mentioned but none of them are a secret.  
**

**Amira= Boatload of powers and a mental/physical shield  
**

**Reese = Turns vampires back into humans (user Keniaia's idea. Credited)  
**

**Lexana = Mind Control  
**

**Crystal = Poison Lips  
**

**Aiden = Telekinesis  
**

**Derek = Fire (Fire that engulfs a vampire, killing it instantly)  
**

**Sage = Time Travel  
**

**Morgana = Disentigration  
**

**Connor = Physical Morphing  
**

**Tehera = Invisibility  
**

**These were close to you guesses? I don't know. And also, I was lying about today being the last update! I finished a chapter last night, so tomorrow there will be an update! Cheers to that :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, plots, crap... (You get the point...)  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 7_

Chapter 7: An Assassin or Spy?

**Crystal's POV:**

"Good calling with the time traveling." I praised. All the Night Shadowers had a problem with their tempers. It was probably because they were assassins. I probably had one of the most controlled tempers. "Although, you shouldn't have done that. You need to freaking control your emotions…" I trailed off angrily. _Spoke too soon_.

I had to do my entire procedure again. The entire scene played out again, in exactly the same way. I cried, fell and Edward hissed. When Sage and Aiden came in, they were as calm as possible because Jasper could sense our emotions.

"Where are your parents?" Emmett asked. I couldn't believe Amira wanted him dead. Emmett seemed like a gigantic teddy bear, incapable of causing harm. I almost felt bad for what I was doing, but quickly hid my emotions.

"They were looking for tents when we got lost. I got separated from my sister and brother. We're so scared. We moved to New York because a girl in our old town of Forks died." I sobbed, like a child. They looked so sad and Edward trembled.

"What… What was her name?" He asked in an extremely quiet whisper." I shook my head. It was Aiden's turn to shine. He interrupted me and said his lines.

"Her name was something like Annebella Swan. I don't really remember. No one would told us because her death was really tragic. We were able to find out from someone, though." They looked even sadder. Jasper had a look of extreme guilt on his face.

"Bella. Her name was Bella Swan. We knew her. She was our friend before we left her." Jasper muttered to himself. "We should never have left her. It was my entire fault." I looked at him in confusion. "What happened?"

Amira never told me who Bella Swan was. She also didn't say anything about the Cullens knowing Bella Swan. It was so confusing to follow orders when you didn't even have any information.

"Apparently someone called Edwin broke her heart. She got so sad she went to a forest and died there. She was attacked by a bear. People say that she made the bear eat her on purpose because she was that sad." Sage lied in her childish voice.

Edward looked at Sage with pure malevolence. We all cowered back, we needed to make our exit and report back to Amira. "Why should I care? Arianna is the only love in my life." He snarled harshly. I pretended to cry and run off.

"Great. Thanks a lot, you meanie! Now we have to go find our sister. You didn't have to scare her." Aiden yelled. He and Sage ran off and we went to find Amira. "Nice Crystal." He winked at me when we were gone.

If I were a human, I probably would've giggled awkwardly. I had no time for a love life; I was an assassin for God's sake. Love wasn't supposed to be in my vocabulary. There are something about Aiden though, even if he did seem like a player…

When we got back to Amira, she wanted to see the entire thing from my thoughts. I showed her and she was very pleased. "Good call in the Edwin thing, Crystal. Now…" She trailed off. Her smile was kind of terrifying. I knew she was going to target the mom and dad next…

**Lexana POV:**

Amira called me, Connor, and Derek. "Here are your instructions. You need to go to the grocery store-" Amira was interrupted by Derek. He looked at her in pure shock. _What's wrong with him?_ I thought. Amira looked furious.

"Wait, why would you want us to go there? I mean, it's not like we eat food." Derek accused, his eyebrow raised. Amira looked at him with her eyebrow raised. It didn't take a genius to know that Amira didn't have patience.

"Interrupt me again…" She dared. Derek's crimson eyes widened and he mumbled an apology. "As I was saying, you're going to the grocery store and running into the Cullens. Connor, you're going to change them into kids. Now this is exactly what I want you to say and do." She leaned in and told us separately.

I was supposed to be the one that came in after. Apparently, the Cullen parents needed to be pranked too. Amira said to only come back after they were pained or crying. It was simple instructions, but I did wonder who Bella Swan was. Amira said that mentioning Bella Swan would make the Cullen parents cry too.

We ran as fast as we could. Since Amira's patience was very thin, it was better to just get the job done. The store smelled like dirt. _How could humans eat their food and how could I have been a human that ate the same thing? _I thought in disgust.

Derek was supposed to take the lead. I saw him act and he wasn't actually half bad. The Cullen parents were like putty in his tiny hands. He flashed them an angelic smile, a smile of a killer. I saw him flash me and Connor an alerting glance.

We stalked in like protective siblings. "Brother! What did you do? Mommy told us not to run away." I spoke in my child-like voice. I turned to the Cullens. "I'm sorry for the trouble. We don't like to be alone, not since a girl died from our hometown of Forks."

As planned, the Cullen's faces cracked as pain washed over them. You didn't have to be an empath to know they were guilty and hurt. I could see the female one, Esme start dry-sobbing.

Connor explained how the girl, Bella Swan died. Apparently, she was so sad after her boyfriend left her, she jumped off a cliff. Of course, that didn't happen. Amira gave each prank group a different story do affect one of the Cullens.

For the girl, it was rape because it would affect Rosalie the most. She was raped before she got turned into a vampire anyway. For Emmett, it was a bear eating her because Emmett was mauled by a bear before he got changed. The last was for Esme. After losing her baby, Esme tried to jump off a cliff and was rescued by Carlisle.

I didn't know how Amira got all the information, but I was impressed. To be able to get all that old history under their noses was especially tricky if some of the info was dated 300 years ago. Carlisle _really_ was that old.

After the mission was completed, we rushed back to Amira. Connor changed us back and I was instantly grateful. I couldn't stand another moment of being a child. To think, all the years of karate wasted for vampire strength.

**Amira POV:**

Perfect, everything seemed to be going good. The plans from the first prank went smoothly. Emotional torture was partly complete. _You need to leave them alive, Bella. You can't ignore me. I'm the Bella before the monster took over._ My conscience sighed.

"Go hunt. I can tell you need to. I'll join you after, maybe. Me and Tehera have some spying to do. You can call anyone to go with you; just don't go alone." I warned. I was very glad Tehera was an invisibility cloaker and I was a shield.

Hearing her name, Tehera came downstairs to see me. She was the youngest of all of us, so she wasn't on missions a lot. "You rang?" She teased sarcastically. I snorted, not giving a damn how proper it was.

"It's going to be me and you. We're going to go spy on the Cullens. I need to know if they have any weaknesses." I smiled menacingly. I already knew things about the Cullens, but my human memories were stripped away from me and I barely remembered anything.

"Great. I've been waiting for a chance to do something. Can we also go to the club to feed after?" She inquired. I nodded briskly. Her enthusiasm reminded me of Alice and I felt a pang of sadness. _Memories didn't fade, did they?_ I thought.

"Let's go. I'm not going to stay here and collect dust." I joked coldly. Tehera was used to my attitude so she didn't question. Feeling the awkwardness, I decided to make my leave and she followed. It wasn't easy to get to the Cullen house. The only up side was the fact I knew they were all home.

I had to make sure that my shield was up so Alice couldn't see my decisions. It wasn't easy to manage all the different powers because each part of my brain had to manage what powers I had. I didn't even remember all of them. I was just glad I had a defense mechanism that would activate a power if I was in danger.

Tehera made me and her invisible and I shielded both of us so they couldn't hear us. We walked into their house and sat down on their couch without them noticing. It was actually quite funny because they were doing things while we were watching.

"Emmett! Put that vase down! Esme's going to freak out. Something happened during her trip that made her angry, but she won't tell us." Rosalie yelled at her idiotic husband. I snickered, some people never changed. Emmett would be easy to get rid of.

"What the heck are you guys yelling about? Arianna's trying to sleep, could you be a little more considerate?" Edward whispered harshly. Arianna was curled in his lab, snoring like a pig. I looked at her in disgust.

Everyone immediately quieted down. I could see the intense anger coming off from Edward. Everyone was in a bad mood ever since my prank. Good. "I forgot! There was something I needed to show you." Arianna said, waking up.

I could see that she hadn't even been sleeping. She was just trying to be the center of attention, which worked. _The Cullens are so stupid._ She thought. Arianna left to Carlisle's office. _Hmm…Theories of the Working Mind,_ Arianna thought. She was holding a book with that title.

"Ok, everyone here! Now! I have an announcement." She ordered like she was superior. Tehera looked at me confusedly. _The vampires are listening to her? Why don't they just snap her neck?_ She thought. Arianna held up her book and started ranting. "Ever since I got here, everything's been Bella, Bella and more Bella. What about me?"

Alice looked like she was going to kill Arianna. If I didn't have any control, I would've done the same. Arianna was oblivious to the emotions around her. "I need to get out." Jasper snarled, lowly. I knew what he was going through, emotions for him were killers.

"No. Everyone is going to listen to what I have to say!" Arianna screamed. Jasper knew if he upset Arianna he would tear the family apart. "This book says that when someone dies, the people who used to like her will describe her as perfect. It says guilt is making you guys think Bella is perfect. Guess what? She's not!" Arianna bristled.

Edward turned and started rubbing circles on her back. _He was taking her side?_ My thoughts screamed. _Why do you care? He doesn't love you._ I rubbed my forehead and cleared the thoughts out of my head.

"She was a stupid girl that wanted what she couldn't have. Eddie is mine! She was so stupid she got herself killed on purpose. I want you to stop talking about her, she's not important. She isn't even alive! You guys are neglecting me!" She finished her rant as she sunk lower.

I hissed aloud. That was a mistake. "What was that?" Jasper asked. He was sitting nearest to me, so he could probably hear me. That was a downside. My shield blocked out smell and mental power, but not sounds. Sometimes it was really annoying.

"Sorry Arianna. You're perfectly right. Bella Swan wasn't perfect. She never accepted my gifts." Edward smiled in reassurance to her. I felt my heart breaking. As much as I hated Edward and wanted to kill him, the 'Bella' part of me wouldn't let him go. I wanted to leave, but I needed to hear the rest.

"Edward, you're right. She would never go shopping with me." Alice offered with the same cold expression. I was shaking slightly beside Tehera and she looked at me, concerned. I gave her a warning look.

"No dice. Not only that, she would always get angry when I pulled pranks on her." Emmett grumbled unhappily. This wasn't him. I guess all people could change.

Then someone spoke that I didn't expect. "She would never accept my help when it came to me trying to heal her." Carlisle muttered softly. Everyone looked at him, shocked. Carlisle wasn't the type of guy that offended anyone.

"I hated her the most. She didn't appreciate Edward's love and was selfish to the fact he wanted her to stay human." Rosalie agreed with an evil smile. Rosalie I expected, but not everyone else.

"Our lives are so much better without Bella Swan. Thank you Arianna!" Esme smiled warmly. It was the same smile she used to give me. Arianna looked triumphant and I could barely wait until I killed her.

"Let's get out of here." Tehera looked at me. She didn't know who Bella Swan was. I was going to make an announcement after explaining everything.

"Good call. The others are waiting for us at the club." I complimented. Tehera froze in shock. I felt slightly offended. Just because I was cold, didn't mean I couldn't compliment people. She noticed her mistake and gave me an apologetic look.

By the time we got far away, I let down my shield. That was a big mistake. I just didn't realize it yet. I let my defenses down and things at the club weren't going to turn out well.

A small part of me thought that the Cullens were lying through their teeth to please Arianna. It seemed like false hope so I didn't bother my wandering thoughts. Too bad, I was right…

**Next chapter is going to be called Bar Fights! What do you think that could mean? And yes the Cullens are going to get involved. You can find the character pictures on my profile! I gotta go to school,**

**TTFN.  
**

**- AMELIA (Real name isn't as cool as Novalee, but it will do...)  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Bar Fights

**It's a world record! I have updated twice in a day! First I thought I was going to update tomorrow, then I just got tired and I'm sure you want to know what happens next, right?**_  
_

**So here we're going to introduce a new character! Her name is Red and you can find her character picture on my profile! I have a bunch of links there, come check it out sometime! She's played by Taylor Swift!  
**

**I was going to call this chapter Bar Wars, but T.G.I. Fridays owns that name so I don't want any copyright things. I don't even understand most of the rules for copyright or whatever it is!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Bar Wars.  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 8_

Chapter 8: Bar Fights

_Ah, Crimson. Why not?_ I thought the name of the club. This club was famous for having bleeders. When I said that Tanya made me was evil, I was telling the truth. I still had some morals though. I wouldn't kill children or mothers. There was never a run where I had to kill a child or mother for money so I didn't have any problems yet.

I felt a breeze beside me, sending me all the different smells. It was hard to decide what I would have. Usually, I didn't drink girls because it put me in an awkward situation. Tehera looked at me in permission and I nodded.

I stood on the outside of the club where there was a line. _Too long. Time for my vampire charm._ I hated using my looks to get what I wanted. It made me feel like a whore and a girl that couldn't do anything but sit there and look pretty.

I cut to the front of the line. When people started to protest, I shot them a seductive smile. "Hey can I get in? I forgot my I.D. I also don't have my wallet…" I trailed off. Money was a second hand thing for me. I barely ever carried it around.

His mouth curved into a suggestive smile. I found it incredibly gross because he was 30 with facial acne and a bad shave. I shuddered and walked past his without another word. He looked like he was going to follow me, but decided against it.

"Looks like you're getting some tonight." Reese looked at me. I laughed dryly. Reese was the only one who would dare to tease me. Sometimes it made me sad to know everyone was scared of me. I pushed those thoughts to the side and focused on feeding.

"Oh, he's not my type. Since I'm such a good friend, I can give him you're number." I smiled as I dragged Reese towards the entrance. She looked at me in horror and tried resisting. I had to laugh at her expression.

"Touché. Now let me go. I swear I'll bite you." She said teasingly. I doubted she meant that, but just to be sure, I let her go. She laughed again and ran off. There were teenagers that didn't look 18 in the club and I wanted someone that stuck out to me.

I went towards the bartender. "What do you want?" He asked. I flashed my teeth at him. What I didn't mention was that Crimson was a vampire bar. Only bleeders and vampires were allowed. If you weren't any of those, you would be drained. Some humans worked here too, but they knew the price of their knowledge.

"Bloody Mary." I teased. He seemed to like my sense of humor. He gave me a questioning look. "Do you know where I can find Anne?" I asked. She was usually here and I needed some information.

"Ah, she told me that you would come. She's in the back room waiting for you." He gestured. Anne wasn't really one for violence, but she was always full of information. I needed her to know what Afton was planning.

The best part about Anne was that she could give me all the information about the Volturi. She was a mole in their guard. I didn't know how she got Aro to not read her mind. She didn't have a shield and I didn't know what her power was.

Faster than a human, I ran off to the room. I didn't need anyone trying to follow me. Anne was waiting in the corner of a room. Her dark, curly hair covering her face. She was a human drinker like me, but less sadistic. "Afton. What is he planning?" I asked monotonously.

"Well, rumor has it you killed his mate. He wants revenge. He is coming after the Night Shadowers. He wants to take you out and Aro agrees. Rumor also has it, that the Volturi are becoming evil." She reported in her Russian accent.

_If the Volturi become evil, there will be a rebellion. Vampires will all go to war or die._ I thought. As much as I didn't care about the vampire community, I didn't want to see it destroyed. "Do you know how he is going to strike?" I asked tensely.

"No, the meathead is being very secret with his plans. I think he suspects me. Anyway, you will be up against an army. You may want to make an alliance with some covens." She warned. Suddenly an idea of me fighting with the Cullens struck. It was gone as soon as it came.

"Thanks. You've been _such_ a good help." The venom was thick in my voice. She snorted and shook her head. It wasn't really Anne's fault. I stalked out of the room and slammed the door. It made a visible crack, but I didn't care.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. He probably heard my entire conversation with Anne. Although, hearing the slam of the door was enough to know I was angry. I didn't answer and he hissed.

"Keep your pants on!" I remarked irritably. "No, I didn't get the info I wanted. We're all in danger. I'm just warning you now." I looked at him one more time as I turned my back. As suspected, he went to go tell the other Night Shadowers.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a guy with brown hair and green eyes. He didn't look drunk. I quickly checked his thoughts. He was a bleeder. "Need some?" He asked, pointing to his arm. I nodded as he cut it with his own knife.

The blood pouring out was too much to resist and I quickly sucked it up. The male didn't seem like he was looking for anything else. I was glad I didn't kill him or else there would've been a scene.

"Ooh, Amira's excited tonight." I heard a male voice behind me. I groaned in annoyance. It was Laurent. I didn't remember why I didn't kill him. Oh yeah, it was because he was a very good fighter when he wanted to be.

"Laurent, I should castrate you. At least then, you'd actually have a chance at being a woman. You're lifelong dream, right?" I smiled cynically. I pretended to crack my knuckles. He looked at me in offense.

"Haha, I know you could do it but you wouldn't because you love me. I heard the conversation with Anne. You talk incredibly loud for a spy or assassin. Whatever you are…" He trailed off. "Sorry, if you need help, I'm willing to offer my services."

I snorted. There was only one reason why Laurent would want to come over. "I'm not that stupid. There are 6 female Night Shadowers, and 1 of them is already mated. You'll be a good arsenal. Just know that if you want to come to the house, you have to either be castrated or wear a chastity belt." I told his seriously.

"Haha." He mocked sarcastically. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go…" He trailed off. I snickered. I knew what he was going to do and he had a right to be embarrassed.

"Kill a human?" I asked bluntly. The way he looked, it was probably more than that. He gave me a half-hearted look. My face contorted into disgust. "Ew! Laurent, you sick bastard." I shuddered. He gave me a grin and ran off. His dreadlocks flew behind him as he left.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. A pretty, young girl looked at me with a knife in her hand. It was actually a really pretty knife, if knives could be pretty. I could tell she was a female bleeder. She made me wonder if her parents knew about her habits.

"Name's Red. Do you need some?" She asked, perfectly knowing I was a vampire. I smiled. _Red, how ironic. She's blonde._ I thought with a smirk. She smelled good, like chocolate. It was funny how I still remembered what chocolate smelled like.

"Mine's Amira. Sorry. I don't bat for the other team." I muttered. She gave me a confused look. "I don't swing that way?" I tried again. She looked at me and nodded. Before I could walk away, she cut her arm. "Ah, screw it." I drank some of the blood from her arm.

It took a lot of restraint to drink and keep the victim alive. That was part of the reason why I was angry when the Cullens underestimated my control. Red looked at me in hope. "What?" I asked.

"Change me. You're a Night Shadower right? I've heard of you and I want to join." She muttered. I gave her a questioning look. "I mean, if you can." I quickly checked her for a power. I grabbed her hand, which freaked her out a bit. She did have some potential for a power so changing her was a possibility.

"Yeah, I'm a NS. Also, I won't change you. I only change people who have nothing left to lose." I spoke in a cold voice. Her face drained of hope. She looked kind of sad. I noticed that her clothes were old and torn. She didn't seem well off.

"My parents disowned me because of my boyfriend. They didn't approve and they were right. I caught him banging some whore when I was out for money." She explained, her blue eyes glistening. "I have no one left."

I sighed heavily. Usually I wasn't a sucker for a sob story but I had boyfriend troubles in the past too. "Oh fine. I'll bring you back. If the other Night Shadowers like you, I'll change you. If they don't, you're going to be a meal." I looked at her in confirmation.

"So I can still back out now?" She asked in confirmation. I nodded. I would let her go if she wanted. I wasn't that thirsty anyway. "I accept. If I die, at last heaven will welcome me." She muttered.

I sighed and nodded. She followed me. I quickly called all the Night Shadowers on my phone to meet back home. Me and Red walked into an alley. It was the fastest way to get to my car. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind us.

"Don't move." I whispered into Red's ear. I continued walking, leaving her there. I would never leave her to a bunch of rapists but I needed to get them out before I drained them. "Stay where you are." One of the rapists looked at me.

I turned around and there was a gun pointed at my forehead. I would've killed the person holding it, but there was a gun to Red's forehead too. "I'm going to warn you now. Let her go or you're going to get killed." I spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"And who's going to kill me?" He sneered. I laughed as I spun around faster than a human. I wasn't going to use my powers. I rarely ever used my powers for a fight. It just wasn't my style. I only used them when I was losing.

"I am." I sneered as I picked him up and threw him at the other man. Red immediately scrambled away. "Have you changed your mind about joining us?" I asked curiously. She looked terrified.

She smiled. "Nope. This is way too much fun. And turn around." One of the men had gotten up. I was sure they would've died on impact. _Ok, let's not let a meal get wasted._ I thought sadistically.

I grabbed the man by his throat and he started begging for his life. I laughed and broke one of his arms, liking the crunch sound. "How many girls have you raped?" I snarled. He screamed again and I broke his other arm and two legs. Red watched from the sidelines looking unfazed.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick." I lied. I was about to take a drink, when something collided into me. "What the hell?" I screeched. "Can't you find your own meal? For God's sake!" 7 sets of golden eyes looked at me. "Oh, you're kidding me." I muttered.

"Step away from the man." Edward commanded. I laughed and bit into him, making him scream. "No!" Edward yelled again. Why did he want to keep the man alive? He was a rapist for God's sake.

"No thanks. He tasted good. And I'm sure Rosalie enjoyed that. You were raped before, no?" I asked. Her shocked face was quite funny. She darted over to me and tried to punch me. I grabbed her arm and ripped it off, clean.

"How did you know about that?" She screamed in rage and pain. I just shrugged and looked over m shoulder to where her arm was. She turned around and ran in that direction. I looked back at her before turning my attention to a livid Emmett.

"Leave my family alone!" Emmett snarled. "Get away from the girl! She's not your next meal!" It was really funny how the Cullens were all angry while I was just messing with their minds. _Edward, she's messing with our minds._ Jasper thought.

"Yep. Jasper, you thought right. I am messing with you. And no, Red isn't my next meal. She wants to become a Night Shadower, like me. Here, catch." I tossed him Rosalie's arm thirty miles away.

Emmett charged in fury. Anger blinded his fighting skills as he kept missing me. He swung out and I jumped over his arm. I knew Jasper could feel the anger radiating off everyone because he quickly became angry too.

_She's a mind reader?_ Emmett thought. _We're going to kill you._ He thought purposely, looking at me.

"Emmett, let's all handle this. She can't beat all of us." Jasper strategized. I shook my head. They were underestimating my powers or strength. I could probably beat them without even using my powers. I just had to threaten one of them.

They all charged like animals in a stampede. Jasper was the first to strike. My research told me that he was the most experienced fighter. I grabbed his arm and flung him away from me.

Rosalie came back from finding her arm. There was a thin line where it had been disconnected. Her eyes turned black from rage as she came near me. I grabbed the same gun as before and shot her again. She screamed and I laughed. _Some people just didn't learn._

While I was laughing, Emmett was able to get behind me and put me in a headlock. I grabbed his neck, while he had mine. "I swear to God, I'll pull." He threatened. Before he could do anything, I flung my leg backward and kicked him in the balls.

Edward came up. I had successfully hurt Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Alice and Edward were the only ones left. "You beat me yesterday Amira, but it won't happen again!" He promised.

He swung at me and I dodged every attack. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I yelled. I kicked Edward in the stomach, feeling satisfaction when he grunted. I could feel the eyes of the injured Cullens around me. They were counting on Edward to kick my ass.

"You want to change an innocent human! She deserves to live!" Alice retorted angrily from the sidelines. Red looked at Alice in anger. Emmett and Jasper were trying to get her to leave, but she wouldn't budge.

"Shouldn't I have a say in this? I'm the one who wants to join. Just leave me and her alone!" Red yelled with force. Her blue eyes pierced through the hair covering her face. I looked at her in pride and smiled. You needed that kind of attitude to be an assassin.

"You don't know what you're saying! You deserve to live." Edward preached. I took the opportunity to strike while Edward's defenses were lowered. The other Cullens wouldn't know what hit them.

I grabbed a needle I kept with me in the pocket of my leather jacket. I pressed it lightly against Edward's heart. "Enough! One more move and he gets it!" I yelled. The Cullens started laughing, even Edward.

"That can't hurt us. It would probably break on impact." Rosalie sneered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was my turn to laugh.

"Are you willing to take the chance?" I asked pointedly. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Good. Leave me and the rest of us alone, or I swear I'll kill you without a second thought."

I threw Edward over to them and grabbed Red. Even as I left, I could still feel the stares of yellow eyes burn my back. It was only a matter of time before they would pay. Red would be a big part in that.

**Oh, I forgot to mention what was in that needle... Oh well, you're just going to have to find out soon! I know I haven't told you this, but I love everyone of you for supporting this story! I have a link on my profile about this story being in a competition! If you want to support me, please PM me or go to my profile for details!**

**I don't know when my next update is, but it should be soon! Thanks again for everything people and I love you all!  
**

**- AMELIA XANDRI NEO (XANDRI isn't my real middle name, grr...)  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Taking the Bait

**Now do you see how slow I am? I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also since school's out, I'll have more writing time! This chapter is in Red and Amira's POV so I don't know if it's good. I'm pretty bad at multiple POV's. I like to zero in on one character.**_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: It's been a while, but I don't own Twilight.  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 9_

Chapter 9: Taking the Bait

Despite her being a human, Red was actually quite attractive. She gave off the 'don't-mess-with-me' aura and it was good. I think she knew what she was in for and it would be such a shame for her to die.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Red asked curiously. _God, what a stupid question! Now they're going to eat me for sure. They're heartless assassins, they probably don't like anyone._ Her thoughts were all negativity towards herself.

"Contrary to popular belief, we're not all that evil. The only one that's truly heartless would be me." I answered her thoughts with a smirk at her shocked expression. She looked at me in pure shock and her thoughts went into embarrassment again. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a mind reader. Don't act like you've never seen one before."

"Will I have a power when I'm changed?" She asked excitedly. I looked at her in chagrin. Her cold demeanor was gone. We were almost home and she was bugging me. "I mean…" She trailed off in a calmer voice.

"Yes, you will. If you don't have one, you'll be killed or asked to leave." I muttered ending the conversation. Of course she would definitely have a power, I was certain of it. Hopefully it would be a defensive one, we had enough offense.

The rest of the ride was very awkward. Red wasn't exactly scared, but she wasn't exactly calm. Her emotions were mostly anticipation. I wasn't going to change her immediately. I had a plan for Red as another way to cause pain to the Cullens. This time, though, it wouldn't be a prank.

"Amira? What did you do?" Tehera asked. When I mentioned that she was like a mother figure, I meant it. Her brown hair blew behind her as she walked out to greet me. Tehera had eyes that were kind, though she tried to hide it.

"Nothing, _mom_." I rolled my eyes. "Meet Red. She's here to be changed and I have a special mission for her." I grinned evilly and Tehera smiled too. All of us loved torture as much as the next, but I was the master.

Me and Red walked into the Night Shadowers house. I knew it was safe because the Night Shadowers just fed. It was also because I taught them. I would pour packets of blood on their faces and if they moved, I'd shoot them in the leg.

The bullets I used for training were ones specially made from titanium. A witch gave me a spell to make the bullets. He was the same witch that made the un-sparkle cream. People didn't know, but witches and demons existed alongside vampires and werewolves.

That reminded me of the fact I hadn't started the training with Lexana. She was still a newborn._ Damn. Lexana, don't you dare!_ I cursed mentally. I put my shield to block out the scent of Red. Lexana immediately relaxed and Connor gave her a small smile.

"Who's that?" Crystal was the first to speak out. She lowered her head, and her blonde hair fell close to her face. Aiden looked at her in with an odd expression on his face and I looked at him curiously. _Really Aiden?_ I scoffed at the thought.

"This is Red. She wants to be the newest member of the Night Shadowers." I smiled with pride and so did she when everyone else smiled. I turned my attention to Aiden. "Hey Aiden? If you like Crystal that much, just ask her out. I don't need to see fantasies of you banging her. That's just nasty." I shuddered and he looked embarrassed.

"Ooh, Aiden's getting some tonight." Derek commented with an eyebrow wiggle. "Hey! I just noticed. I'm the only single guy! Damn…" He trailed off teasingly. Everyone except me laughed at his expression. I just looked at him with my eyebrow raised. He looked so sad.

"Back to Red." I snapped. "Here's the plan. You'll make the decision to leave our house to find the Cullens. The psychic will see your decision and you need to get them to trust you. How is your acting?" I asked her, my eyes burning with impatience.

Victory was so close. All the years I spent planning was finally going to pay off. We were going to use Red as a mole. "I studied acting at school before I got kicked out. Do the Cullens have any other powers that should concern me?" She asked with a glance.

"Well, the bronze-haired boy is a mind reader so you'll have to be constantly on guard. Also, the blonde-haired boy is an empath, so don't let your emotions out too much." I warned. She grinned manically.

"Will you still change me afterwards?" She asked. I nodded in silence. "Are we ready to start the plan?" She asked. I was lucky my shield was up, or else the entire plan would've been ruined.

I told Red to get some rest because our plan would be initiated by the morning. The Cullens wouldn't know what hit them.

**Red's POV:**

I was going to do something. I never liked being a bleeder but it was all for me trying to get turned. Amira seemed scary but I saw right through her. She knew I wouldn't say anything, but she was suffering from a broken heart. I recognized the same look in my eye when I got dumped.

I made a mental decision to leave the house when Amira and the other Night Shadowers were still talking. The plan was for me to go to the coffee shop and have Derek ambush me because he was the scariest.

I was walking down the street to the coffee house. I didn't really know where to go which helped my acting. I stumbled around the streets and pretended to look scared. I heard something behind me and I had to keep from laughing.

Derek looked at me in all seriousness. I didn't know what it was, but something about him made me laugh. Maybe it was the fact he acted like a pervert whenever he could. He reminded me of the brother I had, the brother that fought for me.

"Help!" I screamed, knowing the vampire could hear me. I whimpered for effect and only thought about fear and vampires. I didn't want to mess up. "Someone please! I'm so scared." I nearly lost my hold of the fake fear, it was just so ridiculous?

I felt a gust of wind blow against me. There was a man that I recognized from yesterday. He had eyes like liquid gold and I instantly knew him as one of the Cullens. He was blonde so I looked around for the rest of them.

He reached out to me and before Derek even took a step, I was slung over his shoulder and at another location. Instead of a coffee house, I was at a giant, white mansion. There were flowers growing in the front yard. Who would ever think that vampires lived there?

"Come on? You're safe now. We're just glad you're still alive." I noticed the way Jasper spoke for his entire family. I looked at him fearfully and thought of Amira. The mind reader came down and looked at me.

"She's scared that Amira will find her. Why don't you just calm her down?" He suggested quietly. He thought of me as a threat to his girlfriend even though I was human. I could see the hostility in his eyes.

I remembered the first time I met a vampire. It was life scarring. His hungry eyes looked over my body and his gaze lingered on my neck, contemplating on biting it. It was the perfect thing to fuel my acting.

"Please…" I trailed off in fright. "Don't send me back to them. They made me kill." I started tearing up for effect. "I promise you I'll leave tomorrow." I muttered quietly. They all looked at me in sympathy.

"No! You will never have to leave! We will not send you back to them. I'm Esme. This is Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. " Esme ordered, appalled. I was grateful for the Cullen 101 lesson Amira gave me. I remembered a lot about them which made things easier.

I thanked her and gave her an unsuspecting hug. She leaned in and I let go too quickly. "Your room is up here. Will you be okay with sharing one with Arianna?" Alice asked with a forced smile. I was tempted to say no, but quickly changed my thoughts to positivity.

"Don't worry. She's barely ever in her room. Usually, she sleeps in Edward's room so you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll definitely like her." Rosalie looked at me sarcastically. I didn't want to lie, but I was intimidated by her.

I was led to the room that belonged to the Arianna girl. Amira never told me about her, but I wasn't going to ponder on that in fears of Edward reading me. Since Jasper was with me, he could feel my anxiety.

The room was a monstrosity. It wasn't bright pink, but the walls were vandalized. They were filled with pictures of an ugly brunette and Edward. It was terrifying because the girl looked like she tried too hard.

"Horrifying, isn't it? Sometimes when you're in love, you're dumber than a squirrel on crack." Jasper joked. I laughed a bit and nodded. "Don't worry, you can take them down. I'll take care of Arianna."

"Thanks." I said. I saw that the dressers were already filled with clothes that were about my size. I was just glad they suited me and weren't too bright. "Can you just give me some time? I'm still a bit shaken up."

"It's fine. We just need to know why you defended Amira when my kids first met you." Carlisle said leaning against the doorframe. I noticed the way he called them kids, like they were a family.

I nodded slowly as they left. I took some time to take down all the pictures of Edward and Arianna. I reminded myself that I wasn't here to make friends. I put some cleaner clothes on and went downstairs to answer questions.

Everyone was looking at me. I felt like they were anticipating an attack. Edward's brow furrowed and I could see him concentrating on something. "What?" I snapped irritably. I turned to Emmett. "Can Vampires become constipated?"

He guffawed and Edward snarled lowly. "I don't trust you. You're a potential danger to Arianna." He hissed at me. I laughed. Coming from the Vampire, I was a danger? I knew he could read my mind so I had to work on not exposing my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm the danger. It's not like I have super strength or speed but I'm the danger?" I snapped in annoyance. The other vampires looked at me like I had a point. I smiled in confidence and Carlisle interrupted.

"Sorry, back to the main point. Why were you defending Amira? Should we trust you?" He asked warily. I pretended to look insulted as I thought of the answer in my head. It was the answer Amira gave me.

"You deserve an explanation." I started. "I work at the club. I'm a bleeder. It's the only way I can survive because my parents threw me out." I thought of the memory just to make it more convincing. "Amira told me she would help me and make me a Vampire. It seemed like a good idea because I could barely afford food."

Esme looked so heartbroken. I didn't like the Cullens because they were weak, but I did have a heart. I sucked in a breath and continued. "When we got back to her house, she told me about initiation. She tried to make me kill my family." I cried harder.

"Did you?" Esme asked in a choked whisper. I shook my head fiercely. She nodded in relief. "Please, continue." She ushered me forward. Edward looked convinced.

"I didn't. When Amira and her friends were talking about changing me, I left. She noticed eventually and sent the big guy to take me back." I sobbed again. I made myself seem sad so Jasper would believe me.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. Jasper already showed you your room. You should meet Arianna. She'll probably be back from shopping in a while." Alice smiled warmly. Suddenly, I heard the squeal of a car's tires.

Arianna came in with her chin up high and her arms covered in shopping bags. I instantly disliked her. It was probably the way she looked at me. She looked at me like I was competition, but I had no interest for her boyfriend.

"Who's _this_?" She looked at me like I was the dirt under her shoes. She walked like a wannabe beauty queen and I wondered why the Cullens would keep her around. "I'm going to my room so I can put my clothes away."

A hand shot out to grab my arm. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't have those kinds of thoughts towards my mate." Edward hissed as he dropped my arm. He put a smile and went to greet Arianna. "There have been a change of plans, love. You're going to be staying in my room."

Arianna looked furious. "You useless pig! It's my room and nothing will ever change that!" She yelled. _Yeah Jasper, sure you'll handle it._ I thought cynically. Edward hissed at me again and I laughed.

"Calm down, love. If you sleep in my room, we can have some more time to ourselves." He suggested. Arianna smiled and nodded. She still looked at me with pure hate. That was it. Arianna really was a whore.

"Oh and if you go check, all of my stuff will be there and your Edward pictures will be in a box." She started screaming again. "Hey, just be glad I didn't put them in a shredder." Jasper immediately calmed her down with his powers.

"You thought your life was bad before? Wait till I get my revenge. You're going to wish you never came here." Arianna vowed. I rolled my eyes and laughed without humor. "What's so funny?" She snapped, insulted.

"Oh nothing. It's just the fact you think you're actually scary. Or maybe the fact you think you can threaten me. I was raised with a knife. I know a few tricks. Maybe you should sleep with your eyes open." I patted her arm as I went up the stairs.

I could hear Edward calming her down and trying to get Esme to kick me out. _No wonder Amira hates these people_! I thought when Edward was out of the house. I wondered what Amira had in store for the Cullens and the thought made me smile.

I called Amira when the Cullens and Amira were gone. I didn't know where they were but they couldn't hear me which was good. "Amira, you're right. They're awful. Can I have permission to kill Arianna?" I asked hopefully.

I heard a stony laugh on the other end. "No, I want to do that. Here is a list of things you need to do. And remember, do anything you can to drive them apart. I want to break their ties and strike when they're not expecting it."

I smiled. Amira was truly a genius. She was crazy, evil maybe? She was a genius though. I remembered on what to do before I broke the phone. I didn't need any evidence on the fact I was working with Amira.

_Soon Cullens. You're going to pay…_

**So was this worth the wait? I don't know. I've been kind of lazy lately so maybe not... Also, what do you think Red's going to do to break the Cullens? Tell me in your review!**_  
_

**Thanks again for reading and check out my profile for some character pictures! I hope you like those too!  
**

**Amelia S. Neo  
**


	11. Chapter 10: History with Amira

**I'm sure you guys want to know what happened to Amira when Tanya kidnapped her, read this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it and my good friend Emily Bellars (TheThingWithFeathers on Wattpad)helped me edit.**

**Thanks for reading and commenting! You guys are really awesome, you know that?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I fully own everything in my bedroom, but not Twilight...  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 10_

Chapter 10: History with Amira

**Red's POV:**

I had specific instructions from Amira. I wasn't allowed to do anything before they trusted me. I had been at the Cullen mansion for a week now. They were starting to trust me. Everyone except one person, Arianna.

I couldn't believe that Amira wouldn't let me kill Arianna. "Rylinn?" Jasper called out to me. I told them my name was Rylinn and that Amira called me Red. Rylinn was my real name and only people who I liked could call me Red. Rylinn wasn't a bad name, but I didn't want the Cullens to be able to trace me when I left.

I was in my room, getting ready. All the Cullens went to school, and I had to follow them. I hated staying with the Cullens because they treated me like a baby. Arianna made my life harder and was constantly on guard.

"I'm coming! Is breakfast there, or did Arianna the pig eat it all?" I muttered, knowing he could hear me. I knew that the Cullens were worried that some people called the Volturi would come hunt me and Arianna down. I wasn't worried though.

"Don't let Edward catch you calling her that. And yes, there's still some." He teased. Jasper was the only Cullen I remotely liked. Edward was too uptight, Emmett was too annoying, Rosalie was too conceited, Alice was too manipulative, Esme was too motherly and Carlisle was too focused into his work.

I opened the door and walked downstairs with Jasper. I knew Alice was jealous of me and Jasper, but I had no feelings toward him. I saw Arianna and shot her a glare. She returned it and left the house with Edward trailing behind her.

I still wondered what Edward saw in her but there was no use. I quickly downed my breakfast and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "Real classy, Rylinn." Jasper noted. I hit him lightly and realization hit me.

I would have to kill Jasper. He was part of the Cullen coven, and he would die. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I knew that Amira had good reason to kill them and I understood.

I went out front to get into Jasper's car. The Cullens offered to get me a car, but I flat out refused. I was a spy for Amira and I didn't need to feel guilty. Amira told me someone would be at school to send me more of the information.

"Whoa! What's up with your emotions? One minute you're sad and the next anxious." He noted. I cursed mentally. "Now you're embarrassed and beating yourself up." He continued.

"Well, I was sad because I remembered the time my parents threw me out. I'm anxious because I think I have a test today." I blurted out without thinking. "Just stick to the road." I added in annoyance.

We got there pretty fast because of Jasper's insane driving. I faked a smile and ran off to class. Class was the only way I could get rid of the Cullens. I had to act friendly toward them, or I wouldn't have a chance to get them.

"Attention class! We have a new student. Her name is Kari. Is there a person that would want to show her around?" I noticed how most of the boys put their hands up. Kari looked at them with disgust. She had long, red hair and blue eyes. Somehow she seemed familiar.

"How about you?" She asked, pointing at me. Her voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't match up a voice with her looks. I saw her mouth form into a smile and I heard a voice. _No you're not going crazy. Remember how I was going to send someone here to give you instruction?_ She thought to me.

"Amira?" I blurted out without thinking. She looked at me like I was the dumbest creature on Earth. Everyone looked at our facial expressions and they probably thought there was going to be a fight.

"No, my name is Kari. Amira was my mother's name. How did you know that?" She asked. The teacher interrupted our stalling and made me sit next to an angry Amira. She looked at me like she needed to talk to me.

"Ow, I have a stomach cramp." Amira groaned. I offered to take her and we ended up in the bathroom. She looked at me like she was going to kill me. "You can't call me Amira. As far as anyone knows, my name is Kari." She muttered in a harsh whisper.

I wondered if her shield was up so Alice wouldn't be able to see this conversation. "I'm sorry! It was a mistake. Anyway, what do you have in mind? I'm thinking we start with angering Arianna and Edward." I suggested ion a small voice.

"My shield is up for the entire school and Edward can't hear anybody. It's really frustrating for him, which is all the better. Don't worry your thoughts will be safe from Edward. Now, here's what you have to do." She started.

My rebellious side started coming out. "No. I'm not going to do anything until you explain. Who is Bella Swan? What is your deal with the Cullens?" I snapped hotly. I didn't know what snapped inside me, but I didn't like it.

Amira looked at me wide-eyed. I could understand her feelings, but I didn't really want to know what her response was. "Excuse me? Did you just speak out?" She asked incredulously.

I figured that I dug myself in the hole and it was too late to quit. "Yeah, I did. Is there a problem with wanting to know what I'm getting into? Look, I'm not even sure why you're so evil."

"Fine," she snapped impatiently.

"Great, now are you going to tell me?" I inquired at her stony stance.

"I have a better idea. Just remember, you asked for it." She placed her hand on my forehead and I gasped.

**Amira's POV:**

I had to admit, Red standing up to me was refreshing. Everyone thought I was some kind of monster and I felt the impulse to tell her. I had my own suspicions about her. Something about her wasn't right.

It wasn't easy to evade Edward and Jasper's powers without them noticing. Either you needed skill, or some help. I knew Red was hiding something because she was able to evade my mind reading powers too.

Besides being able to read minds, I could project memories too. I started by showing my first year at Forks. I showed her meeting Edward, my near death experiences, and the time I used to smile. They were tidbits, a back story.

"I don't get it," she said. She looked at me in awe. "What did Edward do other than just love you?" Would you expect a girl who used to be shy and kind turned into an assassin?

"That was when I was happy. Keep watching," I explained like my memories were movies.

I let loose of Edward leaving me. Every single word was played in her head and Red looked horrified. I showed her my reaction, thoughts and Tanya biting me. I showed her the pain of the change and stopped short.

"Are you sure you want to become a vampire? You felt what I showed you. Are you ready to withstand that kind of pain?"I asked seriously. She nodded without another word and I proceeded to show her more of my time with Tanya…

_It took 5 years. That was how long Tanya kept me prisoner. I couldn't say I regretted my decision entirely. I had the extreme pleasure of burning her. There were a few benefits but compared to the cons it wasn't worth it._

_ For instance, Tanya made me wait on her hand and foot. Occasionally, she told me to call her master. I didn't though. Another con was that she kept me in a cell. It had an electro-shock gate. I could probably break it with my shield, but I never tried. The vampire that bound me to Tanya was called Chelsea. Apparently she was part of something called the Volturi._

_ Chelsea didn't have mind control. It was only half-useful. I was 'bound' to Tanya. Basically Chelsea made me loyal to Tanya, but I still had half of my free will. I just couldn't leave, somehow it felt wrong. I promised I would kill Chelsea along with Tanya._

_ I remembered Edward explaining what the Volturi was, but my human memories were almost entirely wiped. I remembered I had a father, but what was his name? Chuck? Charles? I didn't remember. All I knew was that I loved him very much._

_ Tanya didn't know about my shield, but she had her suspicions. I wasn't very good at concealing my shield. Tanya would occasionally catch me staring at my shield. I would wave it off, but I knew she had her suspicions._

_ Things got even more complicated when I found out about my other ability. I had the ability to absorb and use other vampire's powers. I could make a copy of the same power, except mine was stronger. The only problem was whenever I absorbed a power; I would be in immense pain for five minutes. _

_ It first happened when I touched Chelsea for the first time. There was a painful electric spark and I felt myself being flooded with energy. You would've thought being filled with energy would feel good, but it felt like an electrical shock._

_ Of course Tanya noticed what happened and she kept prodding me with questions. I wouldn't tell her anything. I played dumb and explained that when I touched Chelsea I was hit with pain. Tanya, being the sadistic asshole she was, made me touch Chelsea again. I was thankful nothing happened._

_ Chelsea was as dumb as she looked. She didn't notice her power diminished, even though I stole practically half of it. She was 4 times my age, but she was very stupid. It was probably all the fumes from her perfume. Why did vampires even have to wear perfume?_

_ You need to kill them soon. They're getting suspicious, the malicious voice called from the back of my mind. I really did, but I wasn't sure Tanya taught me everything yet. Tanya taught me a lot of things, some of which were very useless._

_ She taught me jujitsu and other forms of martial arts. That was another reason why I didn't want to kill Tanya. Whenever we practiced martial arts, Tanya would always win. If it were a real fight, I would be six feet under._

_ I was waiting for the day I would be able to beat Tanya. That would be the day where I'd put my final plan into motion. What made me sick was that Tanya made me drink blood. I didn't mind blood, but if it was the blood of a human child…_

_ She would drink an innocent little kid's blood. Tanya claimed that the blood of a child was sweeter. She was a very sick bastard. What happened to vegetarianism? I made sure to make her scream before killing her._

_ It was another day in my cell. There wasn't anything here but a bed, not that I needed it. I used it as a chair, instead. I could hear the click of high heeled boots_

"_Amira! Amira we're leaving." Tanya ordered. Tanya had been planning the trip for a_ _while. She never told me where we were going, but I had to go to keep up with appearances._

_Something seemed fishy. Maybe it was the way Tanya spoke, or the secrecy she used. I caught her whispering with Chelsea. I turned to Reese. Reese was another vampire here. She seemed relatable to me._

_I ran out to catch up with Chelsea, Reese and Tanya. Reese was in a cell as often as I was, but Tanya would never let me stay in the same cell as her. We caused way to much trouble for her liking._

_Chelsea took Reese toward the other end of the hallway, leaving me with Tanya. She looked at me wordlessly and walked ahead. I didn't notice where we were going until it was too late. We were going to Tanya's personal feeding room._

"_Do you know where we're going, my dear creation?" She asks me like I'm an invention. Because Tanya turned me, she thinks that she made me and owns me. I plant my eyes firmly towards the ground, avoiding her gaze._

"_Don't call me that." I spat through gritted teeth. "And no, I don't. Care to enlighten me?" I answered snidely. She just chuckled, giving no clues to whether she was offended. Living with Tanya gave me the smarts to know she wasn't the girl Edward described._

"_Well, dear Amira, you are going to have a midnight snack." She commented. I looked at her, puzzled. She never invited me to dine with her. She usually brought me a body and I drank. It was either drink or starve. _

"_Actually, it's the middle of the night. I wouldn't call this a midnight snack." I retorted smartly. She gave me a warning look and I instantly rephrased. "I get what you mean, though." I hoped that in the future Tanya wouldn't scare me anymore._

_She asked me to sit down and I sat. There wasn't a table, just 2 chairs, facing the center of the room. I looked at her._

_A mouthwatering smell hit the room and I instantly dreaded the next events…_

_There were two children in the center of the room. They were about eight years and their eyes were both bloodshot from all the crying. I gave Tanya a murderous look and advanced toward the children._

"_It's okay. We'll get you home to your mommy." I tried to calm them down._

"_You're one of them! You want to hurt us!" The slightly older boy accused. _

"_No, I don't."_

"_Enough! Amira, drink them. Drink them, or I will." Tanya threatened. I hissed in anger and looked her directly in the eye._

"_You're going to have to kill me first. I'm sure you'd like that, though." I taunted._

_She hissed and past me before I could react. She grabbed the little boy's neck and snapped it. It made a sickening crunch and sent the girl into frenzy. I covered the girl with my body as Tanya started drinking._

"_I warned you. Now, we fight." She threw the body aside like it was waste._

"_I will win. I'll win for the boy you just killed, the humanity you stole from me and most importantly, for my free will." I promised with my teeth bared. I told the shivering girl to hide in the corner._

_I lunged at Tanya. She fell backward and…_

I took a deep breath. Reliving one of my most horrid memories was terrifying. Red stared at me. She didn't do anything, just stared. I got up wordlessly and was halfway out the door when I felt a hand of my shoulder.

"No more remorse. After what you showed me, the Cullens are going down. I'll make sure of it." She vowed.

I looked at her nodded. "Let's get back to class."

**That was a failed cliffy, but I hoped the memory filled the gap in your mind! What do you think Amira, I mean Kari is going to do? Comment and tell me. If I like your suggestion, I may just use it and credit you!**


	12. Chapter 11: Falling Into Place

**Ok, ****I think it's time for a new chapter, people! **_  
_

**This message is for someone named 'Crazy chick101' This person has 'apparently' been reading my story and she decided to comment. Usually when you get comments on your email, you're excited right? Well, not for me!**

**I only have 1 thing to say to you. Firstly, GSY! If you don't know what that means, look it up. Here, I'll save you the time: Go SCREW Yourself! I don't want someone who is threatening me. I have more fans that you and they are a heck of a lot nicer! Please don't bother reading my story again if you're going to be rude.  
**

**For anyone out there, sorry for this rant. I have a GIGANTIC problem with bitches and assholes. Sorry for my language... Shotout to everyone that reviewed!  
**

**Ms. Kaylea, Galgalatz, xodreamalittledreamxo, PiperMcLean351, ActingLovingAardvark, vamp1001, lunjul, deathnoteuser07, Bird That Flies At Dawn, sparklesisters, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 11_

Chapter 11: Falling Into Place

**Red's POV:**

I hastily walked back into class with Amira. Everyone looked at us and the teacher scowled for disrupting her class. We muttered quick apologies and went back to our seats.

Amira had the same goal as me. Blend it, don't get seen. It didn't work. People were staring at me for whatever reason. They were staring at Amira too. She just looked back with a feral glance.

I heard the teacher say something, but I wasn't listening. Hands shot up and she started picking people to answer her conundrum. Most of us looked tired but there was one girl that's hand shot like a rocket.

She looked like a small, quiet, Asian girl. Her body stance seemed to differ though. Her posture was rigid and she looked at Amira in intense curiosity. It was actually kind of funny. Amira just stared back.

The girl's hair hung behind her ears, exposing her piercing eyes. She looked like she could scare anyone with a low self esteem. "What is the answer?" The teacher asked, her eye level the same with mine.

"Uh… Um… Hmm…" I stuttered in panic. The girl looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"There isn't an answer. It was a trick question." She sighed impatiently. I looked at her and threw her a grateful glance. She glared at me for my idiocy and I looked away.

"Someone's a little frozen." I muttered to Amira. She sat diagonally from me so she could hear me. Too bad, the girl was close too. She looked at me with pure hate and I glared back. "Did you have something to say?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I don't exactly appreciate someone insulting me when they don't even know me." She spoke under her breath. Her volume was soft, which made it more intimidating. You would think she was a bit nervous, but her tone told me otherwise.

"Sorry," I muttered, meeting her gaze. "You shouldn't take everything so seriously, though." _God, what's up with that chick?_ I thought. She turned away from me, ending the conversation.

In a way, the girl was attractive. I'm sure if she didn't frown all the time, she would be even prettier. I didn't know if she was one of the 'populars' at the school, but it was possible. She had the scary attitude to be a popular, but the brains too.

Amira just shrugged at the thought. I continued to ignore everyone during the rest of the lesson.

The bell buzzed and me and Amira were the first out. "Not so fast!" The teacher reprimanded. I stopped short. "You have to collect your homework. Don't think you can ditch," she scolded.

We got the unnecessary homework and left. I realized that I had the exact same classes as Amira and that the Cullens were nowhere to be seen. Jasper was usually in my class, but somehow I got transferred out.

Amira. She was the one who did it. Classes were boring, but there were groups of boys that played pranks on the teachers. Amira looked bored, but I saw past that. There were flecks of amusement in her eyes.

When the teacher wasn't looking, I gave one of the guys a high five. We smiled and got back to work when the teacher turned around. The high five was a friendly gesture, nothing more.

The Asian girl looked at me with distaste. What was her problem? It wasn't like I did anything to her. "Katiya, did you have something to say?" the teacher looked at her sternly. I turned away, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Nope. Why?" She answered nonchalantly. She looked at the teacher as if it was a casual question. There wasn't a hint of malice in her voice and it forced the teacher to move on. _Well played,_ I complimented in my mind.

The teacher looked flustered and some of the guys offered their hands in high fives to Katiya. That incident almost confirmed that she was indeed a popular. "Nice." I heard someone whisper to her.

A thought occurred to me. Ever since Amira switched my classes, I didn't know which class I was in. I looked around the class. There wasn't a display that gave what class it was. I figured that if I sat quietly, the teacher wouldn't pick me for an answer.

When class ended, I looked at Amira for directions. She rolled her eyes in animosity. She mouthed the word, _lunch._ I looked at the clock, and sure enough, it was lunch time.

Suddenly, I remembered that I usually sat with the Cullens. _Where am I supposed to sit?_ I thought. "Come on! Just follow me." Amira's hand grabbed my wrist as she pulled me out of the classroom.

"Wait! What about my books?" I reminded her. She let me go to grab my -in her words- unnecessary things. I grabbed hers too, just to keep up with appearances.

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria. I've got something I have to handle." Amira threw over her shoulder as she walked back in the classroom. I grumbled.

She left me there. I was holding me and my immensely heavy books. It wasn't exactly pleasant to carry her things.

I walked to the cafeteria and waited outside like an idiot.

Amira was running toward me at human pace. It was probably slow for her. She didn't bother with an explanation and walked in the cafeteria with me.

She was pointed in the direction of the Cullens. I was overcome with sudden anxiety.

_Cullens? Are we sitting there?_ I thought to her. The Cullens had super hearing so I thought it wouldn't be safe to ask her out loud. She nodded and I had to introduce her.

"Hey guys!" I chirped cheerily. Amira looked at me with distaste. _Too much?_ I thought again. Her head nodded slightly. "This is A-… Kari." I corrected my mistake. They looked at me with distrust.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper was the first to introduce himself. He took her hand and shook it. The others introduced themselves, except Edward. "This is Edward. He's just a bit upset that he can't read people." Jasper explained.

Amira raised her eyebrow, noticing Jasper's mistake. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. Edward glared at Jasper ferociously. The Cullens looked awkward trying to produce an answer. I could see that Amira was having fun making the Cullens anxious.

"Sorry Kari. I forgot to tell you that Edward's an expert on _body language_. He can read almost everyone. Apparently, today's an off day for him. That was probably what Jasper meant, right?" I shot him a look.

"Oh, ok. For a second I thought you were like crazy or something." Amira giggled. Adding the word 'like' made her sound retarded, but it was acting.

Arianna wasn't saying anything. She was just giggling with Edward about something. "Hey, Kari! Rylinn?" I heard a shout on the other end of the cafeteria.

_The populars want us to sit with them?_ I thought. "I'm sorry. Katiya needed to talk to us so we'd better go. It was really _nice_ meeting you guys!" Amira smiled. I noticed how she dragged the word 'nice' so it was almost sarcastic.

Amira was the first to move and I threw the Cullens an apologetic glance. Amira's stride was long and confident. I felt like a complete idiot by her side. The populars' eyes widened at the sight of Amira.

"So, I hear there's something you want." Amira stated, her mouth curving in a scheming grin. Katiya was indeed sitting at the table, chatting idly with some of the guys. She looked at Amira with anxiety.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katiya asked in her intimidating, quiet voice. Her tone was challenging, but her volume said otherwise. It was actually useful to be able to contain anger and speak civilly.

` Amira, frustrated by Katiya's ignorance whispered something in her ear. Katiya instantly paled. Her almond eyes looked slightly scared. "Are you going to blackmail me or something?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"No, I want to help you get it. I promise. I won't tell and I do have a plan." Amira replied loftily.

"Why do you want to help me?" Katiya asked, astonished. Her hands, which were digging into each other moments ago, were curled in tight fists. I felt completely awkward because I had no idea what was going on.

"I have my own hatred for your target. I'd like to see them suffer." Amira left no other explanation. "Your place? After school?" She asked. Katiya nodded as if she didn't really care.

I looked at them in confusion and Amira ignored me. We looked around, me feeling awkward. The Cullens were probably staring at me. I just had that kind of feeling. Arianna was probably too busy with her mouth on Edwards.

I had only lived with them for about a week, but I already knew them inside out. They were all too predictable. Edward was usually the one in touch with music. Rosalie with cars, Emmett with video games and pranks, Esme with gardening, and Carlisle with medicine. Jasper was the only one who was different.

Amira looked at me with a small huff. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria. "What?" I snapped quietly. Making a scene wouldn't be good for anyone. She looked at me with frustration.

"Can you at least pretend you know what's going on?" She snapped quietly. "Don't you get it? Katiya has a crush on Edward! I'm trying to break Arianna and Edward up. " Amira sighed.

"Fine then." I looked at Amira angrily and walked off.

I found myself hotwiring someone's motorcycle in the parking lot and riding off. I knew it was a reckless decision, but I was too annoyed to care. I didn't even have a helmet.

I found that when I was angry, I tended to do stupid things. It was one of my tendencies. Last time something happened, I got into a car accident. I did survive.

My phone rang, and I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to Amira, or the Cullens.

When the phone wouldn't stop ringing, I pulled over and grabbed it out of my pocket. "What?" I growled into the phone. Irritation was an understatement.

"Calm down, Red! Or should I call you Rylinn?" I heard the teasing note in Derek's voice.

"Was whatever your message was that important?"

"Well, Amira saw one of the Cullens start crying during lunch. Apparently, she saw you die. Amira told me that it would make sense to you."

I couldn't breathe. I was supposed to die? "When exactly was my presumed death?" I asked shakily. I was having trouble trying to calm down.

"Amira said 1:04." Derek answered. "Judging by the fact you answered, you aren't dead." I checked the time on my phone, 1:03.

"Well, I'm glad I picked up a minute before my death. Where are you? Can you come and get me?" I started looking around for a street name or indication on where I was.

"Turn around." Derek said. Although his voice sounded clearer. Derek was right behind me, leaning against his car.

"Oh, so you're stalking me now?" I raised my eyebrow in mock terror. "Wait, can't Alice see this?"

"Nah, Amira's got her shield wrapped around half of New York." He chuckled and led me to the car. "I have specific orders to take you to someone named Katiya's house."

I nodded and the rest of the drive was filled with awkward silences.

**I'm horrible at male and female interactions. It's probably because I'm immature. I'm reading Mortal Instruments as kind of a practice because there's some romance in it...**

**I have a request for any of you who are feeling generous...  
**

**Can you guys click on this link and listen to my music? It's actually me singing and I'd love to have feedback from any of you!  
**

**That's the video  
**

** watch?v=6M7NWBpakDU**

**This is my account where I post music..  
**

** amelianeo**

**Thanks if you do and leave a good review?  
**

**Thanks, bye!  
**

**- NZ  
**


	13. Chapter 12: The Red Team

**Hi again!****  
**

**Lately, I've been OBSESSED with Divergent Fan Fictions! I don't know why. I'm kind of sick of Twilight ones and I'm reading the Mortal Instruments ones! They're actually not that bad.**

**Well, this chapter involves some drama and stuff between Red and Arianna. Enjoy! Also, in the future there is going to be some kissing and I am probably going to suck because I'm 12 and don't know what a kiss is like...  
**

**I got a new laptop! It's a Dell Ultrabook! I like it 'cause it sounds funny! :P  
**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but I do own my Ultrabook  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 12_

Chapter 12: The Red Team

**Red's POV:**

Katiya's house was fairly big. Granted, it wasn't as big as the Cullen _mansion_, but it was bigger than the one I had. Before I could embarrass myself further, I stopped staring and walked stiffly inside.

Katiya and Amira were on the couch, chatting idly. Katiya's straight black hair was tied in a pony tail and she was absentmindedly playing with it. "Nice of you to join us," Katiya said, almost sincerely.

Amira snorted and my eyebrows lifted. "Are you guys BFF's now? Why didn't I get the memo?" I teased, with a smile. Amira scowled, but it seemed directed at herself. Katiya didn't seem to notice.

We didn't speak to each other after that, and I felt awkward. "So…" Katiya stumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

"Can you explain to me what is going on?" I broke the silence. Katiya let out a sigh and closed her dark brown eyes. Amira didn't even look up, probably expecting my outburst.

"Might as well be sooner than later." Amira mumbled to herself. She sat up straighter. "We're going to break Arianna and Edward up. If they break, the rest of the family will fall apart."

_Oh, _I thought stupidly. I felt embarrassed I stormed out of class from the sudden information. _What were you expecting, Red?_ Amira read my inner banter and her mouth twitched at the corner_._ "Yeah, oh," she mocked.

"How do you _think_ you're going to pull this off?" I asked incredulously. She detected the emphasis on the word 'think' and glared. Katiya cut in.

"I would've never figured this out on my own. I know Arianna and she'll go to the guy with the most to offer," Katiya smiled. "So let's give a guy the most to offer." Smiles weren't supposed to be evil, but Katiya managed.

"So you're going to use one of your _friends_?" I asked Amira, hoping she would get it. She did, but shook her head. "Who then?" I asked in shock. There wasn't a human that would have a chance of getting Arianna away from Edward.

"My brother, Derek." She announced proudly. I had a feeling Amira just did that to embarrass me. Honestly, I was hoping Katiya would find someone else to like besides Edward. He wasn't good for her, but I had no right to tell her that.

I knew Derek and having to seduce Arianna would kill him. I mentally laughed at the thought of his disgust. "Nice choice," I told Amira with a glint of my blue eyes.

We talked about the plans, disagreeing once in a while. Katiya seemed guarded and suspicious. I didn't really like her for that. Her dark eyes were slanted and every time she looked at me, they opened wider.

_What did I do?_ I didn't even know. I suspected it to be jealousy, but blew it off. I didn't like jealousy and it made other people feel bad. If she was jealous, I wouldn't even know why.

I wasn't exactly the thinnest girl in the world. It was probably due to the excessive amounts of alcohol I often drank. I didn't think I was ugly, but I was definitely nothing too special.

I left with Amira, feeling uneasy. The thing I liked about Amira was that she was either to insensitive to care about your problems, or too lazy to try to help. Whatever it was, I was glad.

I felt the need to tell Derek about the plan, but Amira shot down the decision before it was even up. She wanted Derek to be surprised when it happened. I could only imagine what would happen.

Since tomorrow was a Saturday, the Cullens decided to go to the mall. Amira would come too. And, she would bring the… bait. At least, that was according to Amira. I asked about Katiya, and apparently, she would be coming too.

Awkwardness enveloped me when I arrived outside the Cullen mansion. I'd probably have to play interrogation. _Just be thankful Amira has her shield up._ I snapped icily to myself. I would never have been able to lie.

When I walked in, it started. "Where have you been?" Esme practically yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked past her. All the Cullens were at the living room, their faces masks of anxiety.

Only Rosalie, was sitting in the corner, filing her nails. "Answer the question!" Edward demanded. I noticed his change in attitude. _Thank you Amira._ I prayed silently.

"I was out. Katiya invited me and Kari to her house. Will you calm down?" I gazed into their eyes with a look of mock seriousness. I found that I could lie better if I was being sarcastic, but hiding the sarcasm.

I stalked up to my room, not letting them interrogate me further.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ .~ .~ .~ .~

I woke up the next morning with my bed rattling. "Earthquake!" The bed kept shaking as I yelled. I jumped off and ran to take cover. _Wait! Earthquakes in New York?_ I thought. I looked up and saw Alice.

"No silly! Shopping trip!" She squealed excitedly. I groaned and got out of bed. If I could, I would've told Alice to shove off, but Amira wanted me to make friends with them.

As soon as we got into the car, Alice started chatting. I wasn't paying any attention to her at all and just looked out the window. I felt pressure on my side and saw Arianna poking me.

"What are you, like five?" I snapped in annoyance. Edward was in front of me and he turned to glare. "Yeah, you don't scare me lover boy," I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

Arianna huffed and leaned in. For a second, I thought she was going to try to kiss me. "Listen to me. Edward is _mine._ M-i-n-e," she spelled, emphasizing each letter.

"No, you listen to me. I have no feelings for your _man._ And quite frankly, I don't care." I retorted, emphasizing the word man. Edward couldn't be a man if he took lessons from Emmett. "C-a-r-e." I spelled in the same way, mocking her.

She looked away, speechless. I smiled in victory and the rest of the ride was silent. "Are you sure we can't get rid of her?" Edward pleaded Alice quietly as they entered the mall.

"Nope! I'm here to stay," I smiled cheerily. "No thanks to you." I added as an afterthought.

Edward stalked off, mumbling something about a music store and buying a new guitar.

I spotted Amira as Kari, with her long red locks and ice blue eyes. She was standing with Katiya and a boy that I assumed was Derek.

Derek's regular appearance consisted of his light brown hair and his eyes that were always unusually brown-ish for a vampire. Connor changed his appearance to a freckled redhead with identical blue eyes as Amira.

_Oh, Amira's brother, _I remembered the conversation. Obviously they had to look alike, but the combination looked ridiculous on Derek. The only reason I knew it was him was because of his know-it-all smile.

Since Edward was gone, there was nothing stopping Arianna from wandering eyes. Derek looked straight at Arianna and smirked. I could sense how much it killed him.

I remembered from movies that a girl wanted a guy more if there was competition. Amira made me the competition. I waved back, pretending it was me and walked toward him.

Arianna followed suit, glaring at my back. Alice just looked at us with an angry expression. I forgot that Amira's shield affected Alice too.

Indecision flickered in Arianna's eyes. _Do it. You know you want to go over,_ I chanted in my mind. Obviously, Arianna couldn't _hear_ me. It was nice to pray though. She looked over her shoulder to where Alice was.

"Oh screw it," she muttered, walking to Derek. Alice seemed to be very distracted. It seemed that she wanted Arianna out of her family's lives. It wasn't her decision though.

We caught up to where he was; Arianna pushed me the entire way. _Seriously? How old are you?_ I scowled and shoved her back for good measure. She ignored me and ran to Derek like an obsessed fan-girl.

"Hello ladies," he greeted smoothly. His gaze lingered on me for a bit longer, but Arianna didn't notice. Arianna blushed and I rolled my eyes. Vampire charm was useless on me.

"Yeah, hi," I greeted frigidly. The ends of Derek's mouth curled into an almost-smile. "My _friend_ couldn't help but notice you. Is there a reason you called us over?" My eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, I happened to notice your _friend, _first." He used the same emphasis on the word friend as me. Arianna giggle awkwardly and I stifled a snort. Derek handed her a piece of paper. "Call me?" He winked and made the phone signal with his hand.

I shook my head in disgust. I was behind Arianna so she couldn't see me. I also pretended to gag, which caused him to laugh. Arianna whipped around. _Busted, _I thought with a sheepish smile.

"Can I at least have your name?" Arianna whispered as we walked by. I saw him flinch and almost let out a laugh. It was disgusting for him, considering she was the worst type of human.

"Angeline," he muttered sarcastically. I heard the thick venom underneath his joking demeanor. "Derek." He turned away and walked off. Before he could, Arianna grabbed his arm.

She thanked him and walked off with me. "Wait, what about Edward?" I cocked my head to the side like I was curious. Arianna let out a bitter laugh.

"Um, I'm probably going to break up with him. Did you see the things Derek was wearing? He's rich! And did you see his looks? Edward and I are probably history." Arianna sighed dreamily.

You would think a century old vampire like Edward would steer clear of gold-diggers. I guess you really couldn't teach old dogs new tricks. "What are you going to do about his brothers and sisters?"

I was genuinely curious. Her face blanched at the thought of getting chased by angry bloodsuckers. "I'll handle it," she replied, shrugging. "Anyway, why are you so curious?"

Her brown eyes, reminded me of the black beady eyes of a crow. "No reason. I don't like Edward anyway." I answered as honestly as I could give away. She seemed to accept my answer.

I was surprised that Alice didn't even notice we were gone. "Oh there you are," she turned around and smiled. I still had at least five hours of 'Alice' shopping to endure.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ .~ .~ .~ .~

"Hey Rylinn!" I heard someone shout my name. Me, Arianna and Alice were at the food court. Alice finally remembered that me and Arianna were humans. Alice's head snapped up to the sound.

Amira gracefully entered the food court, flanked by Katiya. They both gave off an aura of confidence and intelligence. They joined us without permission. "Um, hello? Rude much?" Arianna glared.

Katiya hissed, like a cat. She matched Arianna's glare with her own. Making her point, Katiya sat down in the empty seat. Amira shot her a look that was almost… _kind._

Amira smiled politely. "Sorry, I guess I'll leave then." Arianna gave Alice an ugly, victorious smile. "I mean, I'd rather not lose my brain cells from your perfume." Amira said loudly.

_Now that's the Amira I know,_ I thought. Amira, polite? Never! Even Arianna should've seen that coming. Alice laughed loudly without even glancing at Arianna. She didn't bother to defend her.

People turned and pointed at Arianna, laughing. Her face flushed in anger as she turned to swing at Amira. "Whoa, calm down!" One of the guys that I recognized from school tried to hold her back.

I heard Arianna mutter profanities at Amira. She just leaned against a wall, her face a blank mask. I couldn't stop myself from laughing either.

Amira laughed once and walked away. I stared after her and the rest of the shopping trip was very quiet and full of tension.

The boy, let go or Arianna. Her face were tinted pink and there were faints signs of tears in her eyes. I almost looked sympathetic. She stalked off wordlessly.

After half an hour, she came back with an apology. It was fake of course, but she needed Alice. Alice was her _ride,_ after all.

Even after we were done shopping, Edward hadn't come back. It was only when were in the parking lot, he arrived. Something was slung across his back, but he offered no explanation.

_Serenade? That's so cheesy! What a loser,_ I thought. That was my theory. Edward was going to sing to Arianna.

The car ride was as silent as the first one. When we got home, things were different though. Even before we were on the street, I could hear the yelling.

"Emmett! He's going to freak out. You better run now!" I could hear Rosalie yelling at her husband. He yelled back and me and Alice exchanged puzzled glances.

**Oh...**

**What do you think happened? I already have things worked out and I know how this story is going to go, but if you ahve suggestions, tell me!  
**

**Bye,  
**

**Amelia Neo  
**


	14. Chapter 13: False Accusations

**Hi fans!**_  
_

**I know it's been a while and I'm so thankful for all the reviews. I don't do shoutouts but if you want to know who reviewed, just look yourself! Also, to all the people who suggest the Cullens dying, lol. Does everyone say that? I don't know, but it's definitely humorous.  
**

**I'm going to tell you now that I haven't decided whether the Cullens will die. There are some people who I have already made the decision. I'm contemplating on whether Amira should die. There is going to be a sequel. What do you think of the title Your Victory is My Demise? I was going to make it connect to the first one.  
**

**I have plot ideas for it. So it's called My Victory Is Your Demise because there's going to be a full out war. Who and where is going to be blank... I hate spoilers, so nope! Tell me what you think, thanks!  
**

**So enough ANing and start reading in...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**BEGIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the first edition of Twilight, but I don't even think My Past Is Your Demise counts as Twilight. It's like a parallel universe.  
**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 13_

Chapter 13: False Accusations?

The sight in front of me was definitely a disaster. Edward's expression changed from calm to furious in a matter of seconds."Emmett, what did you do?" His voice rang through the hall as he proceeded to tackle Emmett.

I looked around and found what got Edward in a state of insanity. The piano that was usually in the living room was a mass of wood and metal among the floor. It was destroyed.

Rosalie immediately sprung into action. She made quick work of prying Edward off her mate. "Get off him, you psycho! It's just a piano," she yelled forcefully while pushing him as far back as she could.

I noticed how Rosalie would do anything for her mate. Somehow I admired that, just because there used to be someone who I could stand up for.

I had enough of the fight. Marching into the middle of the two, I yelled in their ears, with authority. "How old are you guys? You're supposed to be dead! At least act your _actual_ age," I gave him a look.

Edward stopped yanking at Rosalie's long blonde locks, and Rosalie stopped trying to kick him where it would really hurt. The scene would look funny if they weren't trying to rip each other's throats out.

The wood floors looked worn and scratched. _Never underestimate vampire strength,_ I mused in amusement.

Unsurprisingly, they got off the floor and looked at me. I instantly recognized their expression, _hate._ "Listen human," Edward spat my name like it was poison. "You've been a thorn in my side for as long as we found you."

He grabbed me by the arms and pinned me against the wall threateningly. I didn't seem fazed, which bothered him. Emmett contemplated on helping me, but I gave him a reassuring glance.

_The audacity,_ I thought angrily. "No you listen, bloodsucker," I mocked. "You forget where I come from. I know secrets and I have friends. Leave me alone, or I'll embrace the fact I want you dead and call my _friends_."

I knew pushing him wouldn't do much good. _Dang the stupid vampire strength! _ I cursed mentally. I looked over his shoulder and when he turned, I ducked under his arm. "Not that stupid, huh?"

Now that I thought about it, taunting a vampire wasn't exactly the best idea. He growled and -since Esme came to see what was going on-turned away.

Arianna did nothing to defend Edward. _True love my ass, _I snapped cynically in my mind. Alice gracefully walked past the scene like nothing went on, holding shopping bags.

"Alice?" Edward looked her with a slightly annoyed expression. "Now is a good time to help."

Alice laughed and shook her head. "Dear brother, you know you had it coming." She began to walk away. Before she was completely gone, she turned to me. "Well played, Rylinn."

"Thanks, I'm starting to like you." I smiled as I followed her up the stairs. After we went shopping, Alice would always pull some kind of fashion show. It was nerve wracking to say the least.

I saw Emmett get off the floor. "I'll kick your butt at Mario Cart later. You game?" I threw over my shoulder, winking. He laughed and nodded, accepting the challenge.

When we got up the stairs, I heard Alice sigh. "I don't know you that well, but I'm going to trust you anyway. I _hate_ Arianna. I can tell you do too," she confessed.

"I already knew that," I replied, looking guilty. "You don't exactly hide your feelings, you know. Why did you tell me?" I asked her bluntly. _Do you want to get rid of her, or something? That's already being taken care of, _I added silently.

"I-I don't know," her voice faltered. For once, Alice was at a loss for words. "I guess I just needed to actually let it out. You seem like a trustworthy person anyway." She smiled at me. _You have no idea on how wrong you are,_ I thought, guilt creeping into my system.

"Well, you can tell me anything. I won't judge, I promise." The lies tumbled out with every word.

She looked at me, relieved and turned to her room. _No fashion show?_ I thought confusedly. I found myself wishing she would make me do one. It would've relieved the guilt from lying.

_What's going on with me?_ I thought in horror. _Guilt? I'm a spy for God's sake!_

"Emmett! I'm calling you out for that game! Are you going to accept, or are you too scared?" I yelled from the top of the stairs. The corners of my mouth twisted into a smirk as I knew he would _never_ decline.

"I'm never too scared. And you're the one who's going to be crying," he guffawed as he made his way to the game room. "Hey, since you're a girl, I'll go easy on you." He added as an afterthought.

My blue eyes met with his golden ones, challenging him. "Don't do me any favors. And I'd like to see you dry sob in fairness." Being arrogant was another of my many _talents_.

He chuckled once and handed me the controller. When I was with my parents, my brother and I would play all the time. He was the type everyone loved. Everyone, including me. I remember mom and dad holding me as I cried at his funeral.

"Rylinn?" Emmett's low voice rand though the room.

"Yeah?" I replied, taken off guard.

"Are you going to start the game or what?" He asked impatiently.

I nodded and grinned. All signs of discomfort were gone. All that mattered was beating Emmett. I saw that he chose Bowser. _Typical guy move. Choose the strongest, ugliest character, _I thought.

I chose Yoshi, just because he was cute. I smiled; he was my favorite character when I played. "Emmett, choose anything _except_ Rainbow Road! If you do, I'll probably lose," I lied. Emmett was too stupid to understand reverse psychology.

"I guess it would be unfair to choose Rainbow Road then?" He smiled as he chose the course. I pouted as I braced myself.

I turned out Emmett was awful at Rainbow Road. He couldn't turn fast enough and I ended up winning effortlessly. "No fair! You tricked me," he accused. I shrugged and hid my smile into the couch.

We played a few more rounds before a shadow appeared in front of the TV. "Hey move man! We're playing here," Emmet whined at Edward. He stood his ground, with an angry expression.

"Not until she apologizes," he pointed at me with a pale finger. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked in annoyance. He nodded stiffly. "Fine! Edward I'm so sorry," I looked in his eyes sincerely. He nodded with a smile and left. I turned and whispered in Emmett's ear, "sorry that you haven't hit puberty yet."

"Emmett, I'll be in the garage working on the cars," he threw over his shoulder. Emmett wore the I-don't-care expression, but Edward didn't notice.

Emmett grinned and we both chortled with laughter at Edward. I ended up beating Emmett three times even though he took my controller away. "I need to get a drink of water, human remember?" I teased.

I got off the couch and went to the kitchen. I got some pizza and water. When I was almost finished, I ran upstairs.

I found myself in my room. As I was just about to fall asleep, I heard someone come in. "Alice, Jasper, whoever you are, get out! You may not need sleep, but I do," I muttered in a slight daze.

"It isn't Jasper or Alice. I need to talk to you," the voice said tentatively. I never saw this side of Rosalie. She was usually a cold-hearted witch. I groaned and sat upright.

"What?" I asked, rudely. "Sorry, I'm just grumpy or surprised. You don't like me, so I guess it's understandable, right?"

Rosalie gave me a tight-lipped smile. "Fine, whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for defending Emmett," she explained.

_Oh no, here comes the guilt,_ I thought in horror. "It's really no problem," I replied curtly.

"I've never met a human who wasn't scared of us."

"Don't underestimate me. I wasn't kidding when I said that I had friends who could kill Edward."

"O-okay," Rosalie stuttered. "Well, nice talk." Her feet shuffled awkwardly as she walked out.

I collapsed on the bed as thoughts and sleep overtook me. Sleeping was one of the many ways I could lose myself and think peacefully. Just when my dream was about to get better, I heard something.

My body jolted awake and I felt like I had just been electrocuted. It was the sound of someone's scream. I sat upright and my body was still stiff from sleep. The scream sounded feminine and I wondered if it was just Arianna throwing another fit.

As I walked out of my room, the flash of vampires running made me dizzy. I followed far behind to where the sound was coming from.

_The garage..._

Rosalie stood in the center of the Cullen garage with a box of tools spilled out around her. She probably dropped them in whatever she was freaked out about. I turned to what made her scream.

Her normally beautiful BMW convertible was scratched and there were patches of rust colored paint. She looked around at all of us. "What did you do?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

_Edward? He was the only one in the garage,_ I thought. Rosalie snapped her attention to me._ Oops, did I say that out loud?_

"Is this true, brother?" She spat with as much venom as she could. He decided that there was no point in lying as he nodded. Rosalie tackled him in an instant. "You ruined my car as revenge for Emmett ruining your piano, huh? Answer me!"

He pushed her off and was suddenly near the door, away from his sister. "No, I didn't. I wouldn't be that evil, unlike some people." He shot back furiously.

We all stood away from their fight. Arianna looked scared to death. _Wuss,_ I thought impolitely.

"Edward, you were the only the one in the garage. It isn't really her fault for blaming you. The strongest smell here is yours," Alice added shakily. I could tell his outburst scared her.

"Is the entire family against me, or something? First I come home and my piano is destroyed! Now, I'm getting accused for something I didn't do," he was in near hysterics.

"Why don't you go take a walk before you do something you really regret," Jasper looked at him with calm eyes. Edward relaxed slightly and his facial expression slacked a bit.

He looked over at his love, hoping Arianna would defend him. Her eyes met the floor as he went back to the house, slamming the door behind him. Esme sobbed quietly into Carlisle's chest, "our family is breaking apart."

_You have no idea how right you are,_ I thought grimly. _Amira, you are certainly terrible... evil even, but a genius nonetheless._ I thought I heard a chuckled, but looked around and saw nothing.

I doubted that Amira would try to pull anything else because it would've made the Cullens suspicious, but she was the boss. I still had to act like everything was surprising, but I knew that in time the family would crumble.

I just had to determine if I was going to go down with it...

**This was a chapter that was originally short and I kind of made it 2 pages longer. I had to edit because it would've been too short. Forgive me, please?**

**Future romance? Red and Derek? Amira and ? Crystal and Aiden? Lexana and Connor?  
**

**Some of these will come true, and some won't. So good luck to all of you to figure this out.  
**

**Smashed pumpkins and Ultrabooks,**

- **Amelia**


	15. Chapter 14: Messed Up Emotions

**This chapter is more of a filler than anything important. I have some things worked out and I'd be surprised if you could guess them. If you want a spoiler about Carlisle, PM me and I'd be glad to tell you!**

**On another note, I'm thinking of changing this into an original novel! If it does become that, I will probably leave the Fan Fiction here for the time being. I have some ideas for names...**

**Bella = Rose**

**Edward = Nathan**

**Tanya = Marilyss**

**Chelsea = Sheryl**

**Jasper = Cole**

**Alice = Izaly**

**Well, what do you think? Any other suggestions? Also, Carlisle and Esme won't be included in the story.**

**Sorry for the long A/N, here's the chapter...**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 14_

Chapter 14: Messed Up Emotions

Rosalie and Edward still weren't talking. For scholars, they were very stupid. Couldn't they see that their bitterness was affecting everyone else?

_Rosalie and Edward down. Emmett, Alice and Jasper to go, I thought. _It seemed impossible to wind Esme and Carlisle up, so I didn't bother. Since I didn't know what was going to happen, I just continued with my regular day.

Even though I didn't know what was going on, it wasn't hard to guess. From the earlier events, I could tell Amira was going for their most prized possessions. Edward and his piano and Rosalie and her car.

I just had to figure out the rest...

"No Alice! I am letting you go shopping again, but you are not allowed to overspend! You know those shoes are too much," Carlisle's voice held exasperation.

"Please? I forgot something last time I went with Red! I need those Jimmy Choos'!" She was on her knees with her hands out in front of her.

"Alice," he replied warningly. "No, that is my last answer. Be thankful I'm letting you go in the first place!" He turned and walked away before Alice could protest further.

I diverted my attention to the floor. I didn't want to come with Alice, especially if she was in a bad mood. She didn't spare me a glance as she walked out of the car.

I was only satisfied when I heard the engine of a car leave the driveway. "So, scared of Alice huh?" I heard the familiar southern drawl.

"No, why?" I replied coolly, not meeting Jasper's eyes. He could tell I was lying, even without looking at me. _Dang the stupid guilt,_ I thought in annoyance.

"Don't be embarrassed. Something's going on and I'm going to figure it out. Someone's messing with our relationships. I can feel it," he explained looking proud of himself.

I struggled to seem calm with the information. I imagined a pilot screaming 'mayday.' That was how I felt at the moment. "Wow, really? That's possible, I guess, but why would someone want to do that?" I inquired.

He looked confused for a moment. "I guess you're right. I don't think we have any enemies," he smiled, tension relieved. "Unless..." he trailed off. He brushed past me, to Carlisle's office.

_Crap, is he onto me?_ I thought fearfully. I never actually did get the other end of his theory. Jasper came out of the office, looking relaxed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out together," he smiled at me. In some ways he reminded me of my brother. It was the way he could calm me down.

I smiled tentatively, before going to the couch. "I'm so bored!" I groaned, speaking to no one in particular. Someone stood in front of me, blocking my light. I looked at a smiling Edward.

"Paintball tournament?" He looked at me, grinning wildly. _Can vampires get high, _I thought cautiously.

Instead of answering him, I walked past him and went to Carlisle's office. "Hey Carly!" The corners of my mouth curved into a smile. He looked up with an annoyed expression.

"Rylinn," he replied, looking tired. I knew what he was going to say. "How many times have I told you not to call me Carly? It sounds unmanly!" Carlisle's voice held exasperation.

I giggled. "Yeah, but it's funny. Anyway, can vampires get high? I mean, have you seen Edward? He looks like he just downed some happy pills," I raised my eyebrow. Carlisle looked confused. "You know, drugs? Happy pills..."

"Oh! I told him to be nicer, or I would take away all his musical instruments," Carlisle stated proudly. _Finally, soeme decent parenting, _I rolled my eyes.

I left without another word. Edward was waiting for me outside, with a glare. "You have absolutely no idea how much this wounds me. Being nice to you," he sneered, with a smile. The combination didn't make sense.

I gave him a mocking smile and walked past. _Really, paintball? I'm not that stupid you know,_ I thought as a response to his earlier comment. He probably wanted a reason to shoot something at me.

But, I had to admit, paintball would've been more entertaining than nothing. Boredom drove me to do something I never thought I would. I read a... _book._ Even the word seemed unpleasant on my mouth.

When I went to school, I was named the slacker. I was voted 'most-likely-to-fail' by the students. It wasn't in the yearbook, but it went around.

People also knew me as cool. I hung out with the populars even though they didn't welcome me and after a few months, I was like family to them.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Alice come in. She looked a bit nervous, clutching the shopping bag. "Alice," I greeted cautiously. "You didn't..." I looked at her.

She looked at me with a horrified expression and shook her head. I let it go because Alice didn't seem like one to lie. She shuffled nervously to her room.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked bluntly, coming into the room. I only shook my head wordlessly. I didn't really want to explain my concerns.

"Edward came in here looking high. He said something about paintball?" It came out more like a question than a statement. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've wrecked the house by now," I whined like a child.

He chuckled knowingly. "Exactly. Esme is very fond of the furniture she collects and would probably burn anyone to death if they damaged it," he laughed with a serious expression.

I nodded. I was about to reply when Carlisle's door opened and he exited looking slightly angry. "Alice," he half-yelled. "Come down here! We need to talk!" he shouted once more.

_No,_ I thought. _Please don't do what I think you did._ I looked at her and she stared back with guilt.

"Ok! Ok! I... may have given someone from school your number," she mumbled so I almost didn't hear it. _Oh, that's nice... Wait, what?_ I thought in annoyance.

"Alice!" I whined. I wasn't interested in having a love life. "Why?"

"You did not see his face! Seriously, he's so hot and he actually seems nice."

"Hey, what about me?" I heard Jasper protest. _Seriously? You're jealous of a boy you can easily kill?_ I thought.

"Like vampire good looks?"

"No, but really cute. He's just like you, smart, quiet, kind."

I pursed my lips. Was I really nice? That wasn't supposed to happen. "That's nothing like me!"

She was about to protest further before Carlisle cut her off. "I didn't call you down to have some kind of girly chat," he chided her, exasperated. "Remember when I told you not to buy those shoes?"

"The Jimmy Choos?" She pressed. Carlisle nodded slowly, as if he wasn't sure. "Um... yeah?" Alice replied with an obvious glance. It seemed too nonchalant if you asked me.

"Well, how much did those shoes cost?" Carlisle asked suspiciously. "And I mean exact price," he added.

How would Alice remember that? _Vampires have eidetic memories, stupid._ A voice in my head taunted me. "That's easy! They were one thousand, three hundred and seventy dollars. Oh, and seventy-five cents with tax. Two thousand if you buy the matching purse." She clarified.

Carlisle sighed and he started the explanation. "That's funny because I just checked your bank account and there was a withdrawal of the same amount. It was the exact same, including the seventy-five cents."

Alice's mouth opened as she began to protest. "I swear I didn't! You told me not to and I would never..." her voice faltered. One look at Carlisle and her expression turned hateful. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Carlisle looked at her with a doubtful glance. "We both know you are a shopaholic. It doesn't seem unlikely that you would pull something like this. You may or may not have done this, but the matter remains that the money is missing," Carlisle responded, not affected by Alice's glares.

_What's wrong with him?_ I asked myself. I knew Carlisle wasn't like this. Even if he was angry, he would never be so cold to Alice. Compassion was the virtue he was known for.

Apparently everyone had the same question because they looked at him strangely. Carlisle walked off without another glance and slammed the door to his office. "It's ok, Alice," Jasper soothed, kissing the top of her hair.

When he started getting too close, I scrunched up my nose and left. Emmett was in the other room, with a wide grin on his face. "What are you so excited about?" It came out snidely instead of curious.

His face fell at my cynic personality. "I ordered a game and it's supposed to be here. I'd ask Alice when it would come, but she seems... busy." He finished with a smile.

I felt the corners of my mouth curve into a small smile. Even through what happened, Emmett's still making jokes. For that I was thankful. It was nice to smile, even in the midst of anger and sadness.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you about the paintball. Carlisle's already angry. What do we have to lose?" I asked, silently pleading he would agree. I gave him my eye plead. I was known for getting what I wanted.

"Fine! Just don't give me that look," he glared teasingly. "I swear that guilt look is a killer!" I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's the point." I responded as he went to get the guns. He came back with a box of paintballs, guns and two vests. It reminded me of laser tag, but much more fun.

"I just remembered something! You can't use your vampire strength! It wouldn't be fair." I whined, giving him another pleading look. He too an unnecessary breath and nodded. "Thanks, you're the best brother ever!" I squealed.

His face softened and he smile so wide, even his eyes lit up. _Crap, did I just call him my brother? This is starting to get too complicated, _I thought worriedly. "You really think of me as your brother?"

I smiled, but my mouth felt elastic, _What the heck, I've got nothing to lose,_ I thought tiredly. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" I worried that it sounded too fake and not like me, but Emmett didn't seem to notice.

We got out of the house and drove to a forest. Surprisingly, no one stopped us on the way out. Not even Rosalie. Emmett found a park that was empty enough for us to play.

We strapped on the vests and loaded the guns. I ran as far as I could and I saw that Emmett did the same in exactly the same speed. When I couldn't see him anymore, I assumed the game started.

I moved stealthily, knowing Emmett could hear my heart. I had my intuition to save me, which was enough. I heard a twig snap and whipped around, with the gun aimed. There was no one there, but through the shadows I could see an outline.

I pretended to not see Emmett as I looked around, avoiding his position. When I was about to turn and walk away, I heard him move. The gun never left my hand as I shot him without even turning around.

His face was bright red with paint. I smiled cheekily at his bemused expression. He smeared the paint on his face on his hand and reached out to me. _No, no, no_. I thought as I started running away.

_Well if that's how you want to play... _I thought competitively. _Let the games begin._

**Somethings in the next chapter are going to be weird. I'm sorry if this drags a bit. I just don't want too much fighting otherwise it takes away from the story.**

**There will be fighting soon, just not now. (SPOILER: Edward will (attempt to) beat up Derek.)**

**Also, a lot of drama will happen when Red betrays the Cullens. Or will she? Anyway, just a few things to think about.**

**Bye,**

- **WenWenNeo**


	16. Chapter 15: Jealousy Becomes Insanity

**Hi again!**

**Since I'm going away on a trip, this is an extra long chapter!**

**I've also found songs that suit My Past Is Your Demise. If you have anymore, review and tell me! I'll add them in the next chapter.**

**Before He Cheats - Amira's Revenge Song**

**Better Than Revenge - Amira's Feelings to Arianna**

**I don't have a lot. Also, this chapter is a bit of a filler but I swear the next is going to be full of drama and Derek getting beat up.**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 15_

Chapter 15: Jealousy _Becomes _Insanity

I knew giggling during a game of paintball wasn't exactly the best idea. Especially if your opponent was a vampire with super hearing. I couldn't tell if he was still chasing me, but I didn't dare turn around.

I made sure to weave in and out of trees just so if Emmett was following me, it would be harder to shoot. I turned around suddenly and checked for Emmett. He was nowhere in sight.

Since he was gone, I had time to inspect my terrain. Here were a lot of trees and places to hide. Maybe I should've hid and waited for Emmett to come. It would've been like an ambush.

I stepped backwards cautiously. I only stopped when I felt my back hit something slender and hard. _A tree, _I thought. I felt around and it seemed the tree was unusually cold. _Wait. Cold and hard?_

Before I had time to register the thoughts, I heard a yell.

"Aha!" The sound made my hair stand on end. I shrieked cowardly and ran. I didn't even bother turning around before leaving. It was obviously Emmett, even if I didn't get a good look.

_I'm going to kill him, _was my last thought before I stopped running. I didn't feel splats of paint on my back, but I could smell them. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

Suddenly someone tackled me from behind. My heart was throbbing in my chest. My breath was heaving and I turned to glare at the vampire that was on top of me.

"Get. Off. Me," I enunciated every syllable. Even though my heart was pounding and I could hardly breathe, I still had the nerve to be angry. Emmett's laughed vibrated against my back since he was on top of me, but complied.

"You do realize you sound like a puppy trying to be intimidating, right?" I rolled my eyes at his tease. I'd heard that and much more from a lot of people. Those people usually ended up hurt.

"Very funny," I laughed sarcastically for effect. "I'm practically _dying_ of laughter here!"

That comment wasn't a good idea because Emmett had me pinned down again. I groaned, not in pain, but in annoyance. I lay still, only moving to breathe. Eventually Emmett would get bored and leave me alone.

"Rylinn? If you don't move in five seconds, I'll make you," he threatened easily. I managed to keep down a laugh as my stillness kept. I felt him shrug as his hands moved to my sides.

I let out a shriek and started trying to get out. "S-stop," I managed to get out. Emmett knew I was extremely ticklish and he used it to his advantage. _Evil, _I thought with a small scowl.

"Will you admit that I'm right?" His voice held confidence that I wish I could wipe off. I nodded slowly. When he relaxed, I shoved him half off and shouted,

"Psyche!" He laughed and grabbed me again. "What are you doing?" I yelled, freaking out. He grabbed a paintball and squished it in my face. There were yellow paint on my cheek and it smelled really bad.

Before I could do anything, something happened. I saw his eyes go wide before getting off me in a fast motion.

"Yes, Emmett," I heard a voice spit his name like it was a disease. "What _are_ you doing?" I turned around to find Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens looking at me with curiosity rather than disgust.

"Well, baby..." Emmett trailed off with paint still on his face. "We were just playing! No, no! That didn't come out right," he frantically tried to rephrase. Rosalie scoffed and started walking away.

I saw the crushed look on Emmett's face and I realized it was my fault. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help them? _A Night Shadower, duh!_ A voice answered in my head. You aren't supposed to help them; you're supposed to _break_ them.

I sucked up the feeling of guilt to Amira and looked at Rosalie walk away.

Unlike most humans, I wasn't scared of her attitude. "Rosalie, you're ten times prettier than me. Why would you think Emmett would like me that way? He's a brother to me and _your_ soul mate. Stop being so jealous and actually think for once." I levelled my gaze with hers.

She gave me a disbelieving look. The rest of the Cullens' mouths were parted slightly in shock. I gave them a confused glance as they looked away. I anticipated Rosalie's response. Seething anger.

No one upstaged Rosalie. And since I wasn't a vampire, she would be extra angry. "Listen, you don't know anything about my past. I'd love it if you didn't criticize me again," her voice was low and somewhat slower.

Most people would be intimidated, but I wasn't. "Ok, tell me about your past then. I could judge better if I knew." I raised my eyebrow as I knew it was a smart comeback. Her response was to stalk off to the car.

_Hey, I tried,_ I thought rolling my eyes. "That wasn't a smart move, Rylinn." Jasper looked over at me. He spoke in a quiet voice, almost like a scolding, but phrased like a suggestion.

I rolled my eyes and pretended I didn't hear him. With my gun still slung across my back, I walked in the direction of home. They met my eyes with wary glances and I refused to look at them.

For once, I was thankful for the Cullens having more than one car. Tensions between all of us were high –thanks to Amira– and the Cullens were still trying to keep balance. It wasn't going to work though, that I was sure of.

When we got home, Emmett and I got a lecture about responsibility by Esme. If she weren't a target I had to be nice to, I'd snap. It wasn't only Esme though. Edward and Rosalie gave me glare too.

Jasper said he couldn't take the tension going on as he walked out of the house. Edward followed, saying he couldn't look at my face for another minute. That gave him another sarcastic smile from me.

Everyone else just stayed quiet as Esme and Carlisle continued the rant. I was getting tired fast. It reminded me of when my real parents found out about my boyfriend at the time.

I was almost desperate to get out. I pulled one of the lamest tricks in the book. I threw a tantrum to get out of the lecture.

I ran to the living room and sat on the couch, pouting. No one made eye contact with me, or tried to sympathize. I wasn't looking for attention and the fact that no one was bothering me, was quite calming.

The doorbell rang. There were no footsteps or sounds of the door opening. Either everyone was lazy, or they were trying to get me to move. Sadly, it worked. I couldn't take the sound of the doorbell one more time as I went to open the door.

Outside was a girl who was about my age. She had sparkly brown hair with tints of red and matching brown eyes. She was the type of girl superficial Barbies would be jealous of. Of course, I wasn't superficial, not a Barbie.

I might've seen her at school, but -with all the faces and my tendency to ignore people- I didn't know. I smiled politely and tried to ignore her stares at the mansion.

"I'm really sorry. My little sister is a girl scout and she's selling cookies. Since she got sick, I told her I'd help her raise the money. Would you be interested in cookies?" She bit her lip hopefully as she asked.

I was faced with indecision. I smiled sweetly and replied, "let me ask my brother and sister." I walked back into the house and found Emmett and Rosalie in their room. They weren't speaking to each other, just staring at 2 different walls.

"There's a girl outside that wants to sell us cookies? Can you go pay for them? It's for a good cause," I added hoping to sweeten the deal. Emmett looked at my face and nodded tiredly. Rosalie got up too.

I gave her a shocked look. I thought she was mad still at Emmett. "Don't get me wrong. I'm mad at you, but that doesn't mean I want some girl all over you," she huffed, indignantly.

We came back down the stairs. The girl looked at Rosalie a bit fearfully. I thought I saw her visibly gulp. I could understand. Rosalie wasn't exactly the nicest or friendliest person around.

"Um... how many boxes would you l-like?" Her voice stuttered as she got out her cookies. Emmett laughed and gave her a warm smile. She relaxed instantly and I saw Rosalie go rigid.

Rosalie was about to snap at her, but I held her back. I didn't need to see a dead body even though that would've been a good idea to split Rosalie with the rest of the family.

"I'll take two. You know, you're really old for a girl scout." He leaned into her ear and whispered, "and cute too." I saw her face turn a bit pink as she looked at him uncomfortably.

I gave him a wide-eyed expression. I almost regretted holding onto Rosalie. _What are you doing, man?_ My thoughts rang confusion. _Aren't you mates with Rosalie? I mean you're freaking mates._ Since when was Emmett such a flirt?

If Rosalie was human she would probably be crying or turning purple. She didn't do either. She just stood there, watching Emmett with disbelief. I could see she was having trouble keeping her sadness in.

Her stony appearance didn't seem to faze the girl or Emmett though. They were lost in their own world. I contemplated on hitting Emmett, but I didn't want a bruise.

I heard the girl giggle and whisper something in Emmett's ear. She was about to keep flirting. I smiled cynically as I gave her a glare. I didn't like Rosalie but she was starting to annoy me. "You done?"

She had the nerve to look bashful. She planted a kiss on Emmett's cheek, her lips lingering for a few seconds too long. Emmett didn't make a move to stop her. Only when she let go, he touched his cheek.

I saw that Rosalie couldn't take it anymore as she walked out. Her hands were in her face which was weird because she couldn't cry.

I gave him a glare of disgust. He and the girl didn't seem to notice me. "Call me," she whispered lowly to him, handing him the cookies and her number. I felt like dumping the cookies on her face, but refrained.

I didn't even look at Emmett before leaving to find Rosalie. I found her on the couch with a pillow covering her face. "Go away," she spat icily, thinking I was Emmett.

"It's Rylinn. And I just want to let you know, this has happened to me too." I told her honestly. She looked up and for a second, I thought she was going to throw the pillow at me. She looked at me with intensity.

"Really?" Her voice was a whisper. I never saw this side to Rosalie. It was almost... vulnerable. "What did you do about it?"

I didn't know how to answer. Honestly, I was a wreck but saying that wouldn't have helped her case. A little lie couldn't hurt anyone. "I made him remember what he was missing," I replied, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

The 'Rosalie look of determination' was back. "Fine, you're going to help me then, right?" She looked at me. It was a rare time Rosalie needed help and she was asking me. I gave her an uncertain glance. "Please?"

"Fine. Just promise me one thing," I asked. I was going to ask her to go easy on him, but bit back those words. I was trying to destroy their family, not fix it. She looked at me.

"Depends what it is."

I desperately tried to think of something that Amira would say. "Make him suffer," I spoke in a slightly menacing voice that didn't sound at all like me. She grinned at my expectations and smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that. You've seen how mean I can be to you. Well, that's my lowest setting," she answered with a sadistic grin on her face. Suddenly, she didn't remind me of Rosalie anymore.

She reminded me of Amira. Amira faced a broken heart and she decided to deal with it. Rosalie looked positively crazy at the moment. Crazy with fury. I was going to ask more, but she left without another word.

She left me sitting there. Rosalie probably went to her room to prepare for her revenge. I groaned and went to my room. When I was in my room, I suddenly felt calmer. I looked out the window to see someone.

"Really Jasper? Messing with my emotions," I called out. He laughed and disappeared. A few minutes later he was up the stairs and walking into my room.

"Climbing through windows is really Edward's thing, you know." He joked.

"Yeah, windows are _so_ overrated. Anyway, what's up?" I sat down on my bed and felt it dip when he sat beside me.

"I need to talk to you about my plan. I thought someone was trying to break the trust in our family and I thought it was the Vulture, but I was wrong. If it were the Vulture, they would just use Chelsea," he explained.

"But Chelsea's-" I stopped myself. He didn't know that Chelsea was dead and I had no explanation. He looked at me with distrust but quickly stopped. I looked at him boldly.

"Anyway," he continued. "I was wrong. Someone isn't trying to break our trust. They're trying to make us destroy ourselves. I just need to convince the others and stop the person." He looked at me.

I refused to say anything. He was right and I would be dead if he found out. "I guess I'll just leave," he muttered getting up. His weight off the bed made me lose my balance. "Thanks for being someone I could talk to."

I strained a smile as he left. My eyes must've looked worried even though I was smiling because he gave me a wary glance. _What am I supposed to do now?_ I thought. _Why did I have to do this again?_

I slouched in my seat and looked up. When I heard my door open and a scream enter, I narrowed my eyes. "Arianna, what in God's name do you want?" I asked nastily. Her scream was giving me a headache.

"I just got a date!" She danced around while she squealed. _Big whoop, Edward asked you out. That's what boyfriends are supposed to do right?_ I mocked her stupidity.

"So what? Isn't Edward supposed to take you out? He is your boyfriend after all," I answered slowly, to annoy her. "And why are you telling me this? I'm not even your friend."

"Not with Edward," her eyes hardened. "With Derek," she whispered. A surge of jealousy ran through me. _Why are you jealous?_ I thought to myself. Derek wasn't even my boyfriend. _But you want him to be..._

Everything about Derek was cool. He didn't belong with Arianna. He belonged with me. _What, what?_ I yelled. Derek would never see me other than a friend. He probably had a crush with one of the female Night Shadowers.

Arianna speaking suddenly reminded that she was still here.

"And I'm here to tell you that you better not tell anyone. Even if you tell Edward, he won't believe you," she smirked like she already won.

"Why didn't you just keep it from me? Then I wouldn't even know and I can't even tell Edward," I asked, stumping her. She looked at me with hatred. She didn't bother answering as she left.

_This is not going to be a good night. Well, at least Arianna can trust me to tell Edward, _I thought before going to read a book.

**Opinions? I felt like I was writing the thoughts of Bella Swan when I was writing Rylinn's thoughts. And just so we're clear. Rylinn and Red are the same person. Red's a pretty confident person but since she got cheated on, that takes her down a few pegs.**

**And for the record, if you're waiting for the part where Red get's stamped traitor, you're going to be waiting a long time. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Like Red's change. What do you think is going to happen? I bet NONE of you can guess...**

**Until next time,**

**- Amelia Novalee/Summer Neo**


	17. Chapter 16: Date With Sabotage

**Sorry for the INCREDIBLY late chapter! It's actually longer than the rest so I hope you will forgive me... Also, thanks for checking out the story and reviewing... I LOVE all of u.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 16_

Chapter 16: Date with Sabotage

**Red's POV:**

"Hold still!" Alice's exasperated cry rang throughout the room. She was trying to do Arianna's makeup, but Arianna was being difficult. I didn't see why I had to be there. It wasn't like I liked Arianna.

"You're doing it wrong," Arianna complained. She gestured to her eyes. In my opinion, they looked amazing. Arianna actually looked slightly decent for once.

"What do you mean?" Alice's voice was thick with anger and frustration.

"It's supposed to be a lighter shade of brown and a darker black," she protested. I snorted. Did Arianna even know anything about makeup? Arianna shot me a disgruntled look.

"Arianna, you're welcome to do your own, you know? All you're losing is a person who has been to cosmetology school three times," I snapped, shutting her up.

"Four. I've been four times," Alice corrected proudly. I rolled my eyes.

That seemed to shut her up. I turned to inspect her clothes and gave her a wary look.

Her top was blue and quite beautiful. It was pretty modest for something Arianna would ever wear and had rhinestones on only problem was that it was meant for a taller body and Arianna didn't pull it off. She was too short. It didn't look ridiculous on her, but there was definitely a better choice.

Her pants were a better choice though. She wore sparkly jeans that complimented the shirt well. But who was I to judge fashion?

The doorbell rang. Alice turned to get up but I was already halfway out the door. I would take whatever excuse I could get to leave Arianna's company. I didn't even know why Alice made me stay. Why not Rosalie?

I skipped down the stairs as I bounced while opening the door. I had to stop myself from staring at Derek.

He looked utterly ridiculous. Red hair and blue eyes didn't suit him at all. He looked like a clown reject without the face paint.

I remembered the Derek that I knew. Brown hair and brown eyes suited him well and somehow his eyes always made me feel warm inside.

He raised his eyebrows in response to my stares.

"What? I'm hot, huh?" His cocky attitude didn't seem to faze though. For that, I was glad. It would've been strange if he was suddenly nice.

"Yeah... No. You look stupid. Dude, red hair is like a no for you. And don't get me started on the eyes." I smiled teasingly. He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled anyway.

"You're just jealous Arianna's dating me instead of you." His words, although joking, cut a hole in my chest. I struggled to keep a calm look even though he was right. "Hey, you okay?"

I twisted the corners of my mouth, but my face felt like an elastic band. "Fine, why?" I kept my eyes on the floor, not meeting his gaze. Boys were so clueless. "Well, Arianna's upstairs doing God knows what," I explained to fill the silence.

"I guess I'll just chill here with you for now. And I can't wait to see you with red eyes. Maybe then you're name will finally make sense," he teased, touching my blonde locks.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Funny," I muttered dryly. "I'd probably be the world's ugliest vampire," I muttered trying to get some kind of reaction out of him.

It was all some kind of experiment. If I said certain things, the responses would tell me certain information. If he denied me being ugly, there was a possibility that he liked me back.

Derek opened his mouth but shut it before saying anything. I felt my spirits fall before covering my feelings up with a smile. He gave me a tentative smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"You'd be the most beautiful," he muttered under his breath.

The simple statement cut my breath short. Instead of gaping like most girls, I acted like I didn't hear him and remained calm so I could assess the situation. I was known for being logical when I wasn't angry.

Noticing my blank expression, he smiled without any awkwardness. I returned it and punched him lightly on the arm.

He didn't even blink.

"Hey Derek? I just want you to know–" My sentence was cut short by the clacking sounds of Arianna's high heels.

She beamed like a Christmas tree when she saw Derek. She turned her attention to our position and narrowed her eyes at me with seething anger.

_Jealousy doesn't really look good on your ugly face, _I thought cynically.

"Are you ready to go?" Arianna asked in a voice that was low. I resisted the urge to snicker. Maybe that kind of trash worked on perverted men, but all it did was make a comedy for me.

He gulped nervously and nodded. As he was leaving he turned to wave at me. I took the opportunity to give him a sarcastic grin.

As the door closed, I felt stupid for standing there. I was acting like a lovesick puppy. When I was going up the stairs, a tiny frame blocked me. "What?" My voice was sharper than I intended.

A look of hurt crossed her eye. "I can see you know."

"See what?"

"Why don't we continue this conversation in my room? There isn't anyone here but I'd rather talk somewhere a bit more comfortable."

I didn't answer her but went to her room willingly.

The brightness of it blinded me but I understood. It reflected Alice's personality perfectly, like a light. "Too much?" Alice's voice made me spin around from where I was standing.

I looked at her like she had a third eye. "No! Why would you think that?" I fought a smile that was playing on my lips. She giggled before responding,

"I don't get how you can lie so well but sometimes you epically fail. Is it because you're under pressure or because you've run out of sarcastic things to say?" She had own knowing look.

I was stunned. I didn't really know the answer and I didn't really want to know where this was going. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she moved to sit on her couch. _Why don't you have a bed? _I thought curiously. _Oh yeah... You don't sleep._ I moved closer to sit beside her.

"You didn't answer the question," she sang in a ridiculous tone.

"Fine! It's probably the latter," I answered as honestly as I could.

She squealed for no reason and made her bright blue couch shake. I contemplated getting off, but I didn't want to upset Alice. "Now back to what I was saying before. You so like Derek!"

I opened my mouth to deny it, but she cut me off. "Don't you dare try to deny it! You look at him the way I look at Jasper. It's really adorable." I made a face and wrinkled my nose.

"Alice, you've got me wrong. I'm no 'hopeless romantic.' I'm a cynical witch that likes to pick fights with people. I can't fall in love anyway," I muttered, almost sadly.

Alice refused to give up though. "What if I were to tell you Arianna booked a hotel for after their date?" I shuddered as the mental images flooded my mind.

"Alice!" My face was still screwed up in disgust. "I didn't need to know that! Derek can do whatever he likes. I'm not his mother." Since I couldn't pull denial, I tried being nonchalant.

"Well, Edward knows about the date and he's going to go beat Derek up."

My heart nearly stopped. If Edward tried to hurt Derek and he didn't bleed, the entire operation would be sunk.

"And who's going to tell him?" My voice was dangerously low.

I wasn't playing a game with Alice anymore. It wasn't just fun. If the operation was a bust, worse things would happen.

"I am," she chirped cheerfully as she walked out of the room in vampire speed before I could protest. _Alice, you have no idea what you just did,_ I thought frantically.

I was left alone in the brightly lit room with a bunch of options. I could've called Amira and have her yell at me. I could've gotten Alice to stop but at the end of the day, Amira was always the best choice.

I made my way to the garage. Since Rosalie and Emmett were still in the house, I had to talk where there was no one around. At this time, I regretted not taking the Cullens' offer on getting a car.

I spotted a motorcycle at the back. It was probably one of Rosalie's new projects. Since she was still angry about her BMW, she wouldn't have noticed it gone.

I had no idea on how to drive a motorcycle. There was a chance of dying or hospitalization.

Whatever.

I drove to an abandoned street. Maybe it wasn't smart of me to go to a place where I couldn't scream for help? Oh well, no time for regrets.

I picked up my cell phone and called Amira. Her reply was fast and harsh.

"What?" She whispered in a deadly calm voice. I didn't want to know why she was whispering.

"Alice told Edward that Arianna is cheating on him!"

I heard the crack of something. It was probably Amira dropping the phone. "Get to the restaurant now. I'll try to get them from fighting but this is the moment where you can finally come back with us."

I asked her where to go and when I knew everything I needed, I hung up. As I was about to get on my bike and leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

My body went cold. I wasn't scared but I knew how to deal with sexual assaulters. I felt his breath on my ear and neck and shuddered. "Now what would a girl like you be doin' out at this time of night?" I heard the slur in his voice.

_Drunk? Typical, _I thought carelessly.

He spun me around and pressed something sharp against my neck. My heart was beating unnaturally slow for someone who could've gotten killed in an instant.

"See, most people underestimate me. They think because I'm small, they can push me around or kill me. Don't worry; I'll make your death fast." I smiled politely as if my threat was no big deal.

When he wasn't watching, I twisted his hand so it was automatically drop the knife. He gritted his teeth in pain as he struck out to grab me. He was the exact same as most fighters. He fought with strength over brains. He just struck with no tactic, hoping he could hit me.

The thing was, he could probably knock me out in one hit because of his muscles. Only problem was that he wasn't able to find me.

The man swung aimlessly and I dodged neatly. "Stay still, you brat!" His eyes narrowed from his failure.

I laughed sarcastically, taunting him. "And why would I do that? So you can kill me? Only someone like you would be that stupid," I jeered as I jumped over another kick.

I was taught to analyze my opponent's weaknesses. The man had strength but he didn't have much agility. I quickly ran past him, feigning worry. I made it to the other side of the alley a good fifteen meters away from him.

As expected, he charged toward me.

_Closer..._

_Just a bit more..._

_I really want to hit you..._

When he was at arms length, I aimed an uppercut at his jaw. He winced and moved his hand to his face, forgetting me momentarily. He also forgot about protection and let his guard down.

I looked at his legs and kicked him in the shins, knowing it would hurt. He didn't scream. Instead, he fell to the ground with a very pained expression.

I shouldn't have, but I cackled murderously. "Let me go," he pleaded weakly.

The angry bruise on his jaw was starting to turn a disturbing shade of purple. I smiled sadistically while flashing my teeth. The attacker who tried to sexually assault me was begging for his life.

Pathetic.

"Were you going to let _me_ go?" What about all the other girls before me? Huh? Why should I let you go?" I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head, taunting him.

He didn't answer but met my gaze with bloodshot eyes, full of hate.I scoffed and screwed my face up in disgust.

"I thought so. You're lucky I'm not like you. I won't kill you, but have fun in prison!" I smiled cheerily as I kicked him in the legs again, effectively spraining them.

I whipped out my phone and dialed the police quickly. Amira was still expecting me and I didn't want to keep her waiting.

I got back on the bike without interruptions and made it to the restaurant.

I could see Amira through the window, spying on Arianna. The worst part was that Arianna didn't even notice. She was too busy ogling Derek to notice anything around her.

When I walked in, I was hit with the smell of fancy candles and food. A host came up to me. He had short brown hair and acne on his face.

He gave me a smile and I fought a grimace. He wasn't even my age! He was younger than me!

"I'm meeting a friend here. She's in that table," I explained pointing to Amira. I wanted to get away from him, fast.

His face visibly fell as he moved on to the next customer.

I moved to Amira's table, glad the boy left me alone. "I don't see Edward but I know Alice told him about the date," I informed.

"Quiet! Arianna might hear us," Amira reprimanded. "And if Edward does show up, we're going to get Derek out of here before he can get hit."

"Good plan."

We sat in silence, me eating food while Amira pretended. I kept looking over at Arianna and Derek without making it look like staring.

Suddenly, Arianna whispered something in Derek's ear and he turned his head. Before I could process what was going on, she pressed her lips to him.

His response was to kiss back and I felt emotions that were foreign to me.

_Heartbreak._

_Betrayal._

_Agony..._

Amira looked over to me with a strange expression. Her eyes were too wide and her mouth was slightly parted. She actually looked surprised for once.

"You know he's just playing along, right?" Amira's voice was surprisingly cool. Even though she phrased it like a carless fact, it was for my benefit.

"I was taught to never find love. I can't afford weaknesses now."

Amira sucked in a long breath. "Love isn't a weakness. Love is one of the best things that happened to me while it lasted. People like you are the lucky ones that can find their missing other half. Don't waste your chance or you'll get your heart broken." For once in my presence, Amira actually seemed caring.

The twisting in my stomach was relieved and I looked over to Amira to thank her. She didn't meet my gaze but when she did, her eyes were shaped in a glare.

"I won't mention this to anyone, I swear." I chilled my voice to make Amira more comfortable.

"You better not. I have a reputation and I live to maintain it."

I was about to respond with a witty comeback when the door of the restaurant swung open and Amira's eyes became alert.

**So? How was it?**

**I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner. I posted it on Wattpad but then forgot about Fan Fiction...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it because I did have a huge struggle with the jealousy bit. I'm not good with that stuff because I'm a 12 year old who doesn't have ANY romance experience and I honestly DON'T want any...**

**Another thing I need your opinion on, Red's fight scene. I'm trying to make a reasonable explaination and the only one I can come up with is that while Red was working in the Bleeder's and Vamps club (Crimson), she learned how to fight so she wouldn't be sucked dry...**

**If any of you want to ask me about a spoiler in the future (i.e.: who dies? How does Amira kill the Cullens? What happens to Arianna?) Go ahead! PM me and I'll gladly answer. I've already picked characters that will be offed...**

**Dolphins and Whales (Shamu),**

- **Novalee **


	18. Chapter 17: Betrayal

**The internet it the new hotel is a real flake. One minute it's up and the next it isn't.**

** I doubt any of you will predict what happens at the end of this chapter. I'm pretty sure you're going to be mad because the next chapter is going to be the most fun to write. Hopefully you'll love to read it too.**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight and thankfully, I do own Red!**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 17_

Chapter 17: Betrayal

**Amira's POV:**

My nose twitched from the smell of another vampire.

_Alice._

I felt Red tense up beside me, in anxiety. Normally, I would've snapped at her to loosen up, but I was in the same state. We were both finding our own solutions for Edward's arrival. Red's face was scrunched up, but so was mine.

I looked at the expression in her eyes.

Anger. Seething anger.

Alice's gaze quickly lingered on Red, not noticing me. She would obviously have some questions for me, but answering them would be a stupid mistake.

_There's Red! Who's that?_ Her thoughts were full of confusion when it came to my presence.

Since I still looked like a human, Alice didn't recognize me. I had my red hair and blue eyes. I liked to think of the look as an alter ego. It was certainly interesting to look like a completely different person.

"Red, I'm sorry! I wasn't going to tell Edward but when he passed me, he read my mind! He's on his way here now. You better get Derek out of here!" Her voice was nearly hysterical.

I raised one of my eyebrows at her. I wasn't supposed to know about vampirism and she practically spilled it all in a simple paragraph.

Her face morphed into embarrassment and horror. "Hello," she squeaked nervously. "I was just..."She trailed off before running away. Red looked like she could barely contain any laughter. Even though we were about to be sabotaged, she still had her sense of humor intact.

I looked around curiously. I didn't see Alice, but I could still smell her.

Suddenly a wave of light ran through my brain. I saw Edward come in. I saw him grab Arianna and start yelling. People started clearing out from the deranged vampire. And the worst part? I saw Red moving in front of Derek to save our cover, but taking Edward's blow to the face.

"What?" Red asked in a hushed whisper.

"It's Alice. She just had a vision. That's why she had to leave," I replied nonchalantly.

Distrust colored in her deep blue eyes, but it quickly faded. What was with Red that intrigued me so much? Was it that we thought in the same perspective? _Why do you seem so familiar?_ I thought with slight annoyance at my lack of memory.

Red noticed my monologue and nudged my shoulder with a pale hand. _Are you ok?_ She seemed to think. I shrugged her hand off, ignoring her question.

"Tell me about it, or show me." Red spoke up suddenly.

I didn't want to tell her she would be hurt by Edward so I replied with a, "what are you talking about?"

Red narrowed her eyes slightly and stared me down. "You know. The vision. Show me what happened. I know it's something bad. That's why you refuse to look at me, isn't it?" She cocked her head to the side with confidence at her accusation.

I felt my hands clench. "Fine," I replied shortly. "I saw Edward come in. Everyone freaked out. And you end up in a coma." I saw the alarmed expression on Red's face. "Well, I'm assumed you go into a coma. You do get hit by Edward..."

"Why? Does Edward hit me intentionally?"

"No, you move into his line of fire because he's about to sock Derek in the face. Now listen well, you are in no circumstances allowed to divert Edward's attention. Derek can take a hit but..." My voice faltered.

"But what? I'm so sick of you being so cryptic all the time!"

I drew in a long breath. "You will die if he hits too hard and breaks your neck. Forget about what I said then. Go ahead and get yourself killed," I rasped while standing up.

I walked to the bathroom, ignoring the stares of the other customers. Before I walked in, I felt a hand on my shoulder. _I swear, if it wasn't a public place your head would be used as a bowling ball!_ I thought in anger.

I whipped around, glaring. The boy behind me looked arrogant and –to me- disgusting. "Hey. Would you go on a date with me?" His voice was low and it made me want to throw up.

He had black hair and pale skin. His skin almost matched mine. I wondered why some people found unhealthy pale skin attractive. I was just thankful he was my age.

"No. Move your hand before I kick you so hard you'll never have kids," I threatened humorlessly.

He just chuckled throatily. His grey eyes were full of amusement. "You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't make threats like-" He never did finish the sentence.

I raised my leg and kicked him where it would really hurt. _Be thankful I only used an eight of my strength,_ I thought before leaving him in pain.

_What sucks about being a vampire? You get hit on everywhere you go,_ I thought with discomfort. It was truly sickening to know that some people just couldn't take a hint.

I heard his moans through the doors of the bathroom. I couldn't help from chuckling and thinking about my past life. Bella would've probably just blushed and giggled like the loser she was. I shouldn't have been thinking about her.

"Excuse me!" An obnoxious male voice shook me out of my thoughts. From his voice, I could tell a lot of things from him…

One, he was arrogant. There was no doubt about it. It was the cocky tone in his voice. Another thing was that he was probably good looking by human standards. That was why he was cocky. And he was also probably someone of authority or rich. It explained the fierceness in his voice. It would take years of yelling at secretaries and other workers to achieve the tone.

_I would know,_ I thought while laughing at all the memories of yelling at the Night Shadowers.

I swung the door open, almost hitting the man in the face. I scowled when he moved away from getting whacked in the face. "Can I help you?" My voice was laced with sarcasm.

"One of my best customers has a complaint. Grant, come here!" I took note that the male spoke with decency to Grant.

"Yeah, Carlo?" Grant answered in a slightly pained voice. I recognized him as the male I hurt. I shot him a gloating look, while he scowled.

The man –Carlo– had tanned skin and a Spanish edge to his words. He shook his black, curly hair in irritation. I looked at him, analyzing the twenty year old man.

"Are you staring at me?" His mouth curved into a smirk, which made me scowl. He turned his brown eyes over to Grant. "Isn't this the woman who attacked you?

I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just thinking about the places I can hit to put you in a coma," I replied sweetly.

Instead of being scared, Carlo just grinned.

_Sometimes I really hate being a girl!_ No one would take someone like me seriously. Just because I looked like an innocent model, didn't mean I couldn't pack a punch. I hissed in frustration.

"Yeah, it is," Grant confirmed. He turned to me with a wiggle of his eyebrow. "If you go on a date with me, I'll forget this ever happened." His eyes were full of manipulation and deceit.

_You think you're all that cunning? I'm the queen of lies and cheat,_ I thought. I smiled, acting like I was grateful. "Well, Grant, is it?" I giggled like a schoolgirl and made my voice sugary sweet.

"You got that right." He threw a lazy smirk in my direction.

"I wouldn't date you if my life was at stake," I finished in the same sweet tone. "Now if we're done here, I'd like to finish my meal." I walked briskly by the two poor excuses of male.

"Now hold up!" Carlo growled in his Mexican accent. "I am the manager and I have full authority and I can throw you out." He spoke as if I should've been worried.

I gave him a disbelieving look as I continued back to Red. "Then you obviously don't know who I am. I have the power to run you out of business. Don't believe me? Continue with your threat then," I drawled out slowly. "I. Dare. You."

When I didn't hear a reply, I let out a short laugh. "What happened to you?" A bell-like voice asked behind me.

"Some men just couldn't take a hint," I answered without turning around. I knew it was Alice.

Her face was less pale due to the dimly lit restaurant. Its walls were a red velvet color and reminded me more like a horror movie scene. I didn't understand how this was one of the best restaurants in New York.

Alice chucked heartily. "When you find a boyfriend, he'll tear apart every man who gives you a lingering glance. I would know. I have a hu–boyfriend named Jasper," she sighed dreamily.

I felt myself wanting to say, 'I know,' but held it in. "You're lucky. I'm not really looking for love," I put in with a tone that ended the conversation.

I wondered why she was talking to me. "I know Red told you about vampirism…" She trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Kari, like the country singer. And yeah, she did. I didn't really believe her at first, but now I do. Don't worry about me spilling, I promise I won't." The lies came so effortlessly.

She looked indifferent, like she knew that was what I was going to say. "You look so much like Derek. He's over there," she pointed out, gesturing over to Arianna's table.

"He's my brother," I replied easily. "And between you and me, I think Arianna doesn't deserve him." I snickered, knowing he liked Red. Red deserved love, especially after being lonely for so long.

She nodded in confirmation and while we were exchanging laughs, the front door swung open and a cold air filled the room. Everyone became silent as they took in Edward's pale face and black eyes.

Rage. I had never seen that amount of anger in anyone's eyes, except mine.

He stalked towards Arianna. She looked at him with an alarmed face and turned her head. Her eyes set on Red as she got up, momentarily forgetting Edward.

I forgot about Alice, as I rushed to Red.

When I got to Red, Arianna was still coming forward. She raised her arm to slap Red. I contemplated on helping Red, but she could defend herself. Red swiftly slapped Arianna first and grabbed Arianna's hand before any harm could happen.

The rest of the customers gazed at us like we were some movie. I took in how stupid they were. We weren't some circus act. People would get seriously hurt if they didn't clear out.

Arianna recoiled a few steps back. She moved her other hand to her bright red cheek. She opened her mouth to scream, but someone else already did. Alice, being the benign one, turned her direction to the customers.

"Everyone, clear out! I'm so sorry for this but if you don't leave, you'll be hurt. I'll personally pay for any damages!" She yelled in a voice that rang with sincerity.

No one seemed to pay her any attention. "Hey idiots! Get out before I have to personally make you," I growled in a feral tone.

When people still didn't move, I grabbed the closest chair and split it in half with an effortless kick. That seemed to get people's attention. Some people were screaming and the staff were desperately trying to take order. Even the staff had to leave eventually from fear of Edward.

When it was just the six of us left, Edward started his rant again. He stared at me for a second, as if trying to recognize me.

"Who are you?" His voice was deadly.

"Derek's sister," I answered, not intimated at all.

"Edward, I can explain!" Arianna cut in, trying desperately to calm him down.

"Oh really? Enlighten me then," he sneered back. My face screwed up in confusion. I had never seen this side to Edward before.

"Uh…" She was at a loss for words. I felt like I should've done something, but I didn't. "Derek forced me on this date! He said he was going to kill my m-mom," she lied with guilt in her eyes.

Edward looked at her like he believed her. I scoffed at his idiocy.

Edward didn't move –at first–, but his eyes lingered on Derek's. He looked like he was about to hurt Derek. He moved over, which caused Derek to jump out of his seat. Edward raised his fist and Derek looked prepared to fight back. Their hands twitched in anticipation.

I caught Red's expression and I knew Alice's vision was going to come true if I didn't do something.

I tapped Edward on the shoulder as I let the mask come off...

Suddenly, the dark walls just became darker and the shocked yelling started.

**Did you expect that? **

**No? I didn't think so. I'm starting to lose readers and I'm so sorry if this story is losing your attention. I do try with every chapter I write and I know you hate me for leaving it off on a cliffhanger.**

**The real action will be in the net one. And don't worry, I still have some twists up my sleeve.**

**Next update will be faster if I get more reviews! FAVIEW!**

**Screwy Internets,**

**- Novalee Zaiden**


	19. Chapter 18: Inside the Truth

**Well, I have major questions for you guys. Seeing as you really want to know what happened, I'll leave all AN's at the bottom, just so I have a bigger chance of you reading...**

**(I may do this at the beginning of each chapter now...)**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not a story I wrote or will EVER write. Sorry, but mushy gushy romances aren't my thing.**

_Without the mask,_

_Where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself,_

_Lost in your lie..._

_~ . ~ Everybody's Fool, Evanescence ~ . ~_

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 18_

Chapter 18: Inside the Truth... Hides More Lies

"Bella," Edward breathed in a temporary daze.

I flinched from the recognition. Was that all I was? Just some ghost from his past? That was his reaction?

_What do you expect? Him to kiss the ground you walk on? He did leave you,_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help but feel completely uncomfortable at his stare.

I quickly remembered why I gave myself up in the first place. "Red? Don't you dare!" I looked over at her.

"Fine! But I'm still going to beat the daylights out of this," she snickered, gesturing to Arianna.

"Edward, do something!" Arianna's voice was frantic under Red's glare.

Edward didn't move. Not even an inch. He was still frozen in shock at my presence.

I stopped looking at Red and even contemplated on consoling Edward. But all the memories flooded back in...

_"I will always love you," the memory of Edward swore._

_"You're part of the family," the memory of Esme declared warmly._

_ "Hey little sis!" Emmett bellowed._

That was a lie. They all were. _Remember what they did to you, Amira._ My conscience was telling me what to do.

"No," I snapped, my voice void of any emotion. "Leave my friends alone." I looked over at Derek's frozen face. He didn't know what was going on. I sent a mental thought to Derek, _I'll explain later._

"Why?" Edward asked brokenly. His voice was hoarse and all anger was gone.

I couldn't help but shoot him a smug look. "I don't owe you anything," I replied carelessly, picking at my cuticles. I could tell Edward and Alice were close to exploding.

"Yes, you do! Does the fact that you tried to destroy us ring a bell?" Alice used that as a counter. I didn't even bother to answer that.

"Listen here _Alice,_" I spat her name like it was poison. "You'll see me again soon enough." Her thoughts filled with questions I would never answer.

I didn't elaborate.

Suddenly a shriek escaped someone's lips. We all turned our heads to Arianna. She was on the ground, Red on top. Her nose was bleeding and Red was effectively punching her. Arianna looked like she took pretty hard hits, but she delivered some too.

Suddenly, Red was thrown off by Edward. Her shoulder suffered the fall as she groaned. That was what triggered Derek's anger.

_Great,_ I thought. _Let the fight begin!_

The only thing Derek had was Edward's underestimation. Edward still thought Derek was a human. I trusted Derek to fight well. After all, I did train him –and all the rest of the Night Shadowers– personally.

Edward was faster, but Derek was probably stronger. _Edward? Powers... Mind reading! I knew I forgot something!_ I cursed, putting my shield around Derek quickly.

While Edward was preoccupied at Derek's silent mind, Derek landed a punch on Edward's ribs. Edward just stared, shocked that Derek wasn't crying in pain.

"Vampire," he snarled.

Derek shot him a smug smile. "Heck yeah. Are you sure you can still take me?"

Edward had no chance of living if Derek wanted to kill him. I forgot to tell Red about Derek's power...

_Blue fire,_ I thought. He was a fire bender and a really good one.

His fire was blue though, which somehow made it even stronger than red. It was a fire that couldn't be extinguished with water because it was made out of a mix of both elements.

He could probably incinerate Edward on the spot, but that would've been no fun.

Edward only hissed in anger. Without warning, Derek landed a kick against Edward's shin. Edward fell forward and clutched it while leaving the top of his head and neck exposed. _Do you really think you can take a top notch assassin?_ I thought over his idiocy.

The bruises were forming on Edward's porcelain skin. Derek was still free of wounds though. That just showed how awful Edward was at fighting.

I felt restless and alive again. That was something Tanya showed me during a fight.

"Hey D? Why don't you let me take over?"

"Sure, and Amira?" He looked at me with happiness.

"Yeah?" I held boredom in my voice.

"You so owe me an explanation, but make him cry." He smiled at the suggestion.

"Then you should know me," I replied smartly, looking happy.

Edward looked angry. "I can't fight a girl! Especially if she's my ex!" He looked close to soiling his pants. I didn't know he was such a wimp. When we were together, he always acted so superior.

"Why, are you scared?" I taunted.

I didn't give him a chance to reply as I elbowed him in the ribs. "Please Bella, I still love you!" He wheezed. I felt my heart breaking all over again.

"Then it's a good thing I don't," I answered with enough coldness to freeze Florida. I took his heartbroken daze to kick off his chest and land with a perfect front flip.

Arianna probably heard the declaration because I heard a scream and muffled sob.

Then the screech of a chair and a phone rang through my ears. My eyes landed on Arianna's brown ones. Her phone was out and she was halfway to the door. "Oh, no you don't, you worthless b-" Red yelled.

"Derek, take over," I ordered. I needed to see what Arianna was doing, or the plan would fail.

All my hard work...

She lunged for Arianna, knocking her from the ground. I found the scene quite amusing. Red was beating Arianna senseless and Edward couldn't even protect her.

_Edward..._ I thought with a pang of pain.

Since I couldn't stop the fight, I just made it worse. "What's wrong Edward? You like seeing your girlfriend get beat up to a pulp?" I cackled like a witch. When Edward turned his head, I yelled "Derek, now!"

Using all his force, Derek punched Edward across the face.

_He tapped out? Who knew?_ I thought with curiosity.

"I've always wanted to do this to you. Ever since I met you," Red snarled at Arianna. She had a colorful array of bruises and scratches, courtesy of Arianna. _Wow, she can fight?_ I thought, astounded.

I felt like I was forgetting something, though. I sniffed the air.

_ Alice._

The Cullens weren't supposed to know about me yet. Sometimes amnesia worked, but it was a chance I couldn't take. Too bad I didn't have a memory loss power.

I looked around for Alice and saw her in a corner, watching us. I made myself invisible and crept up behind her.

_ Calm down,_ I thought.

_ It's all going to be fine..._

And that was when I hit her on the head as hard as I could. She fell to the ground without any resistance.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I ignored it though, and threw her body on the floor like it was a ragdoll. She looked so peaceful and kind, even with the bruise on her forehead.

"I'll kill you! All of you! You'll be sorry and Edward will have your heads hung on his wall," Arianna threatened, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_What kind of threat is that?_ I thought confusedly.

Red scoffed through her ragged breaths. "And where is your boyfriend? Passed out on the floor? He never was a real man. Face it, Annie; you're just a pathetic human." She looked at Arianna like she was a bug.

That was Red's slip.

_ What do you mean? Aren't you a human too? You smell like one..._ My thoughts trailed off in suspicion.

"Stop playing with her," I shot out, with a cold voice.

"My pleasure," Red responded, still slowly hurting Arianna. The horror flashed in Arianna's eyes as she tried to move. It was unsuccessful due to Red's powerful grip. Like the rest of us, she hit Arianna once more and Arianna didn't get up.

"I need their memories erased, but vampire amnesia doesn't always happen. You guys get-" I was interrupted.

"Leave it to me. Just wait outside and I'll do something. A vampire at the club taught me a few tricks," she explained. I wasn't thoroughly convinced, though. Something just seemed off with her explanation.

I wasn't in the mood to yell at her.

When we left, a powerful pure white light shot through the entire restaurant.

Red didn't come out. It was actually quite nerve wracking on my part. Some part of me told myself I should've done something, but I didn't.

Derek ran in before I could and when he walked out, he was carrying a passed out Red.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ .~ .~ .~ .~

"Wake up," I snapped.

Red made some guttural noises. She looked extremely sleep deprived and just downright weak. Her face was paler than normal and I wondered if she was sick.

"That's no way to treat a sick patient," she croaked out in humor. Her blonde hair was tangled and dishevelled. It made me wonder what happened to the neat and organized cynic I had grown so accustom with.

The corners of my lips twitched. _I see you haven't changed a bit. You know, personality wise,_ I thought casually.

"I feel like someone went Picasso on my organs," she muttered, groaning. I didn't even understand what she meant by that.

"So, are you ready to get changed?" I tried to sound conversational.

"Clothes or species?" She asked teasingly.

I scoffed and left her alone to get ready. "I'm explaining to everyone in half an hour. You should get up," I told her, coming back in. I must've looked stupid, coming back in to remind her.

"Nice to see you back, Amira!" Reese smiled in admiration. I looked at my best friend and nodded somewhat kindly.

"Yeah, _nice._ I need to go find Tehera," I explained, walking off.

Tehera was in charge again and whenever I came back, I would check with her. When it came to keeping everyone in line, Tehera was the perfect person. It probably had something to do with her young, yet intimidating looks.

Reese looked at me with an expression I didn't recognize. I pushed the curiosity from my mind and walked off. I figured Tehera would be in her room.

I stopped at the door of Tehera's room, not entering. I heard the sounds of something becoming airborne and hitting something hard. _What are you doing?_ I thought, squinting my eyes.

I walked in to Tehera with her eyes closed, lounging on her couch. She was sitting upright with darts in her hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

She didn't even look at me. "Throwing darts at a dartboard. I started with a bow and arrow but got bored. Same thing with knives," she answered stiffly.

I was a bit shocked at her tone. Usually Tehera was really polite towards me. It usually was out of fear. Right now, it was just downright rude and I felt like yelling. I didn't though, for reasons unknown.

"Well, why are you so mad or whatever?"

"You know that book I'm reading, right? 'Tangled Hearts'? Well, Hanna just told Justin she loved him and he didn't respond. That was the ending! The freaking _ending!_" She exploded on me.

_Wow, trust Tehera to get mad over a book,_ I mentally mocked. I looked over her shoulder and saw the book on the ground. It was partly torn and pretty damaged. I frowned. For some reason, I always had a certain respect for books.

"Well, is there a sequel?" I asked smartly.

"It comes out in a year! Ugh, I _need_ to know what happens to Hanna and Justin!"

"Why don't you just ask Sage to time travel you one year ahead?" I gave her a look that symbolized her stupidity. She looked at me with a sheepish expression and turned to get up.

"Uh, I came to ask about what happened during my absence." I remembered the reason I was here in the first place.

"Fine," she responded too quickly.

"You said that really fast," I commented.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You're a vampire, you can't go," I pointed out. That was it; she was definitely hiding something from me. "Tehera..." I dragged her name out for effect.

"Fine! Well, Connor and Aiden... They kind of, sort of, maybe, destroyed your room?" She made it sound like a question. I looked at her in confusion. She seemed to expect me to be mad, but I didn't know why.

Irritated at the boys' stupidity? Yes.

Seething anger beyond no compare? No.

"How?" I asked shortly.

"They burned it down accidently. They were trying to shoot a firework from the inside of your room, through your window. Let's just say it didn't work..." She trailed off.

"You can train a boy to be an assassin, but he will always be a boy. That includes the teen angst and blowing things up!" I started with a yell. The sheer terror on Tehera's face was actually really funny. "But, what should we matter if we have Sage? Just go back in time and fix it," I solved smartly.

Tehera's brown hair flew back as she ran out of the room without another word.

_ That's done,_ I thought. I quickly sent a thought –through mind link– to everyone. _You guys deserve an explanation. Meet in the living room?_ It was phrased like a suggestion, but it was always a command.

As everyone met in the living room, I noticed a few people missing.

Derek and Red...

The sounds of feet coming down the stairs caught my attention. My eyes locked into Derek's hands, helping Red down the stairs. It reminded me of when I broke my leg as a human.

_Why aren't you here with me now,_ I thought sadly.

"So, I'm guessing Derek told you what happened in the restaurant?" I asked.

Everyone mutely nodded. Their eyes were questioning, but they would only ask when they could.

"I'll answer one question from each of you, and then show you the memories. So any questions?" Suddenly I was bombarded with them.

"Why did you call me your friend?" Derek started.

I replayed the memory of last night. "Because I consider you guys friends," I responded. I didn't care to explain further, and they didn't dare ask.

"Why do you hate the Cullens?" A voice that sounded distinctly Asian asked. I looked at Sage and sighed.

"Because Edward and I used to date and he dumped me. Then he left me and brought his entire family," I said while putting my nonchalant expression.

"Who's Bella Swan?" Tehera asked genuinely.

"I am," I started, "at least, I was."

The questions all seemed less painful to answer with each one. When I promised to tell the truth, I meant it. Everything I said was completely fact and I didn't have a reason to lie.

Even after showing them my memories, I didn't feel anything. It was just cold, blind bitterness. Same as usual.

We were about to leave, when a voice rang through the room...

"Do you still love Edward?" Red asked with a piercing gaze before anyone could leave.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for my answer.

I was speechless. It wasn't a question I wanted to answer, nor could. "You talk about killing him, but do you still love him?" She pressed again.

My muscles clenched and I looked Red in the eye. "I don't. Do you remember the restaurant? I told him I didn't love him," I told her carefully, keeping my voice steady and levelled.

She turned away after that.

But was she right? Did I still have feelings for the boy that broke my heart? How could I have feelings if my heart was already broken?

_Your fault, all your fault..._

**How was that? Was it satisfying enough? I didn't leave it on a cliffy so you CAN'T kill me! **

**Mwa Ha ha ha ha!**

**If you didn't know, Taylor Swift plays Red. The thing I just found out is that T Swift's new album is called Red. I mean how cool is that? It's so funny and awesome!**

**I made a poll about this story on my profile! What are you waiting for? Go now and vote! **

**Gnomes and Evanescence,**

**- WenWenNeo**


	20. Important AN

**Dear all my fans...**

**I'm going through something tough. Wattpad (other writing site) closed down my account because of somebody and something. The user, Malonitaly (feel free to look her up and spam her...) got my account disabled and I'm just kind of bummed about that.**

**I will update and I am NEVER going to give up writing, but you can expect slower updates...**

**Also, if you do talk to Malonitaly, please tell me. I'd like to know what you guys say and it would really make a smile on my face.  
Does anyone even read these?**

**The next update will take a long time because I'm kind of stuck with where I want this story to go. I'm also working on an original version and it's taking time. I know you couldn't care less on my excuses, but I feel like you guys deserve an explanation. Plus school is starting. I'm in middle school, but I won't say what year..**

**Love you forever fans!**

**- Amelia**

**P.S. If you guys can cheer me up, I'll type faster! Just saying, but don't be obligated to do so. I'll update on my own... eventually.**


	21. Chapter 19: Stolen

**It's finally here!**

**I finished the chapter. I would've done it sooner, but I'm a WiFi deprived teen, lol. **

**I'm on vacation... again. It's just a really late one at Georgian Manor, Collingwood. I live in Ontario, Canada if you were wondering.**

**I also have an AN at the end of the chapter too, so check that out.**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 19_

Chapter 19: Stolen

"I have kids and a wife! They'll starve without me!" He pleaded.

Ignoring the pleas of the man below me, I bent down and fed.

It was irritating enough that people thought I was going soft. I would not let a human see that side, much less my prey. I could see the look in Red's eye and if Derek didn't like her, she would've been dead.

I punched a wall –effectively making a hole– out of anger. I could hear the scurrying of rats and bugs crawling away from my wrath. _Congratulations Amira,_ I thought sarcastically. _You just destroyed a sewer rat's home._

And did I feel bad?

No.

The dirty alley outside the bleeder club was definitely unappealing. With an infestation of vermin and bugs, it was a place I liked my victims dead. The smells of blood and rotting garbage mad my skin crawl.

Dust from the wall was powdered on my alabaster skin. It made my skin look even paler. I shook my hand and wiped it on my pants. I started thinking about Red again. She caused me a lot of problems. It was ever since she entered my life.

There was also the matter of Red's change.

I knew there was something up with her. How did she manage to erase the memory of two vampires and a human? That wasn't normal. I didn't like secrets and I was definitely going to figure out what was going on.

An insufferable buzzing in the back pocket of my jeans interrupted my thoughts.

I grabbed the sleek rectangular phone and answered it with venom. "What?"

The voice on the other end wasn't who I expected. "We want Red, give her back." Emmett's loud, demanding voice rang through the alley.

The fact he made no mention of Bella was enough to know whatever Red did, worked. I still didn't know what she did, though.

I snort escaped my lips. "And what makes you think she _wants _to come with you?" I replied in boredom. I would never let the Cullens get Red.

"If you don't give her back, we'll just have to get her. We know where you live."

"You sound like a freaking stalker," I replied with as much disgust as I could muster.

There was some chuckling on the other end. "Well, since you didn't pick up the phone at the house and someone named Morgana answered, I'd say you aren't home. Meaning, you can't stop us."

That was when I lost it…

"You've seen the things I can do," I hissed lowly. "Don't test me."

"Too late, we've already gotten the plan down. You'll never know what hit you. Good luck with whatever your threat is." I could practically feel the sense of victory dripping from his voice. It was utterly disgusting. I never did have a thing for arrogance, even in someone I once considered my brother.

I wasn't angry because I knew that they had a death wish. I was angry that they were underestimating me and my strength. I _loathed_ being underestimated.

"Call it off," I warned in a dangerously calm voice. I was surprised at the intensity of my voice and that I wasn't screaming.

Then there was chuckling.

A simple 'no' was uttered before the line went dead.

Should I have been concerned? I wasn't though.

The Night Shadowers could all take care of themselves. But then again, I could've used this to my own advantage.

I quickly formulated a plan and dialed another number. Good thing I didn't destroy my phone... yet. "Red?"

"Yeah, Amira?" Her voice was nonchalant.

"I just got an," I stopped, thinking for a word that would work. "Interesting call. See, Emmett's under a delusion I kidnapped you again. So basically, they're going to come to the house and try to get you back. Get the other Night Shadowers to defend you and make sure they sound like kidnappers. You're going to play a different role though." I was about to keep going before Red interrupted me.

"What?" her voice held suspicion.

"I'll continue if you can shut up. Now before I was rudely interrupted," I exaggerated for effect. "You're going to act like you _want _to come with them, but make sure the Cullens never get close to you. They think I'll never get there in time, but they're going to be in a heck of a shock."

"Why?" She prodded again.

"What's up with you and your questions? Is that normal 'you' behaviour?" My irritation was evident and my patience was running dry.

"Yep," she answered in a peppy voice.

"Just tell me where you are in the house."

"My room," she drawled out slowly. I knew she wanted to ask why again, but decided against it. _Smart girl, _I thought with a small smile. "Let me guess? You're going to send a stalker," she muttered sarcastically.

I stifled a sarcastic laugh. "Stay tuned."

I left her alone to tell the other Night Shadowers and looked for someone else to drink. It was pretty late at night which made feeding much easier. When I was finally done, I remembered that I still had to show Red.

I imagined Red's room and suddenly the drab alley disappeared.

The first thing I heard, or rather felt was a scream. The sound pricked through my ear drums and the annoyance entered my mind again. "What the heck?" The blonde in front of me demanded.

I detected anger and embarrassment? Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but I assumed that was from surprise. It wasn't though.

I took Red's appearance. She was wearing a bathrobe and her curly hair was wet and tangled. Was that why? Because she just came out of the shower?

"What did you expect me to do?" I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Something weird, but not this!" She exploded.

"Oh, Rylinn's scared," I cooed, very out of character-like.

She glared darkly but didn't reply. I knew she had a problem with Rylinn which is why I called her that. Totally avoiding the awkward situation, I told her to get ready.

"The Cullens are going to come at any minute, so get dressed and hurry up," I snapped.

I expected the Cullens to come in the middle of the night. It was probably a stupid mistake to call me. Did they not realize that they lost the element of surprise? Well that's why they were prone to getting killed.

We tied Red up with knots that looked tight but were actually loose. I didn't know how Sage did that, but it was pretty cool. She was also thrown into a spare bedroom closet. I didn't need the Cullens going through my things.

The Night Shadowers were also instructed not to use their powers.

Unless it was a life or death situation.

I decided to trail along the house just as a precaution.

Suddenly, something entered my nose like a fly entering a web. The unappealing scent of a wolf raised my suspicion. As I was about to turn my back, a small prick of pain landed in my right forearm.

The uneasy feeling of drowsiness entered. I was a vampire, I couldn't sleep. _Fight it,_ I thought in desperation. My brain couldn't though.

But as a last resort, I lifted a force field-like shield that would hopefully protect me.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ .~ .~ .~ .~

My brain was fuzzy and my perfect memory was in no use. I didn't understand a thing.

Why was I lying on the forest floor? And was I sleeping? That would've been impossible. But that didn't change the fact the scent of wolves were fairly strong.

That was when everything came back to me. _The house,_ I thought. How could I have been so stupid? I didn't expect them to be able to drug me! I didn't know what to expect, did I? The Cullens were much smarter than I gave them credit for.

I didn't even bother running. I imagined the front door and suddenly I was teleported there.

To put it plainly, it looked like World War III. There were pairs of people fighting. But the most surprising part?

Wolves.

A few Night Shadowers were fighting the wolves outside. I recognized Derek's mop of brown hair, fighting a dark Red colored wolf. It would've been stupid to fight inside because they probably would've gotten stuck in the door.

"Look who woke up," a voice sneered.

I turned to the sight of Arianna. _How stupid can you get?_ I thought. Why would you bring a human into this kind of fight? Did she have a death wish? _You seem smug about something,_ I thought suspiciously.

When she wasn't looking, I swung a punch in her direction. The reaction surprised me. My fist met an impenetrable wall. It reminded me of-

My power…

"That needle didn't just knock you out. Thanks for the powers," Arianna sang with glee.

I saw red. They stole my power? I let out and angry hiss and threw my head backward. Pure energy shot out of me and blinded everyone. It was the light that made people stop fighting.

"You will never have the power I do," I replied menacingly. My voice almost seemed calm, but the fire in my eyes refused to leave. Even some of the wolves turned to look at me. It gave the Night Shadowers a free shot, though.

Arianna actually had the gall to look bored.

_Are you kidding? I just shot pure energy that could kill everyone in the room. And you're just looking like I'm dirt?_ I looked at her, disbelieving. _Well, what do you expect? She's a brat,_ another voice in my head replied.

She still thought she was superior? Did she know that the power would only last for a few hours? I studied potions and concoctions just in case something like this would happen.

_Good for me._

I started pushing my shield against hers. The resistance was unmistakable. It was like I was fighting myself. The only difference was that I actually knew how to control my shield.

I made sure she was pressed against a corner. Since everyone else was fighting, no one would pay attention to her. It was perfect actually.

She wasn't sneering anymore...

Her face actually masked into confusion at the loss of her power. Obviously she didn't know what I was doing. All she knew was that her shield was getting smaller.

The shield was squeezing her and eventually it would suffocate her. I didn't really care if she died, but I knew Edward did. All I remembered was she had to live so I could inflict more pain. She looked like she was going to pass out.

After another thirty seconds, I let go and she fell to the ground. I looked at her motionless body and it took everything in me to not snap her neck there.

A small voice in my head reminded me of someone. _Red,_ I thought.

I quickly tried to run up the stairs. Key word? Tried.

Emmett's large body blocked me. He lashed out and tried to hit my face. I quickly ducked and landed a blow in his stomach. The breath was knocked out of him, but he didn't fall as easy as Edward.

It went on again. Emmett tried to hit me where he thought my weak spots were. The only problem?

I didn't have any weak spots. I smiled at his realization.

The attacks Emmett was pulling didn't really make me nervous. I knew I could teleport out of the house if I wanted to.

His punch held power, but lacked speed. I dodged quickly and landed a small punch in his stomach. It wasn't that hard and I didn't have a lot of time for a hit, but he doubled over nonetheless.

I took his hunched appearance to run past him.

"Red? Dang it, Rylinn!" My yelling seemed to get the attention of a few vampires.

Apparently, I wasn't alone because I looked into two pairs of golden eyes. "Leave Rylinn alone," Jasper growled in a feral tone.

"I guess that isn't up for discussion," I replied with sarcasm. "I don't think so." My eyes narrowed. Jasper and Alice's stance changed to caution and their hands clenched into fists.

I could hear Red's muffled voice through the walls. Sadly, the Cullens could hear her too because their attentions snapped to the guest room instead of me.

They threw open the wood door and I raced after them.

"No, we won't let you hurt her." Alice's voice rang through the room.

It was almost funny how they were so quick to judge me. How did they know I was going to hurt her? Did I even say anything that implied that?

"And how do you know I'm going to hurt her?" I meant it as a serious question, but there was a smile on my mouth.

"Don't play stupid. We know you are. You're a human drinker."

"Aw that's cute! You actually think you can save her!" My reply was completely mocking.

I didn't even bother to wait for their response before hitting Jasper in the face. Since Alice was tinier than me, I wasn't worried about her hurting me. If anything, she would hurt herself.

Alice looked murderous as she went to help her slightly injured mate. She looked like she was about to scream, but somehow decided against it.

I knew Jasper was the most experienced and there was a smaller chance of me defeating him. He was trained by the military after all. All I had was the training of a psychotic vampire.

The noises of Red's groaning appeared and Alice moved towards the sound. I followed close behind in anticipation. I was completely ready to knock Alice out too.

Inside the closet leaned Red. There was something different about her though.

Was it the unusual paleness of her skin?

Was it her shallow breathing?

No, it was the hideous bite marks on her neck and wrists.

**I love cliffhangers so that's kind of what you get.**

** Was it worth it? After all your awesome comments, I realized I was being stupid. Quitting because of a hater is stupid. Especially if that hater can't write for (insert swear here.) **

** For those who have a wattpad account. If you want to say something to Malonitaly, please don't do anything to get your account suspended. I'd feel guilty if that happened to you...**

** The next chapter may or may not be late. If you're from Canada, you'll know school is about to start and I have no idea how much homework I'll get.**

** On a brighter note, I've gotten a poem published! It's part of an anthology and I'll give you a link when I can find one.**

** Well, that's it, I guess. Feel free to drop me a PM because I ALWAYS respond to those.**

**Novalee Zaiden**


	22. Chapter 20: Transformation Gone Wrong

**I'm BAACCCKKKK!**

**Who missed me?**

**Did you like the replies to the comments? If you want a reply, just type reply and I swear I'll get back to you. I'm the kind of person who has nothing to do most of the time, so yeah...**

**Anyway, I got a blue streak in my hair which makes me happy because I wanna be a rockstar! No, just a musician, but the blue makes me the only person in the school!**

**I'm chatting with my awesome and smart friend Priya and she is demanding I type faster so I can post up this chapter...**

**So here you go people and AN's will be at the bottom, as usual.**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 20_

Chapter 20: Transformation Gone Wrong

I looked at Red in shock.

After a quick assessment, I held in the scoff that threatened to come out.

Being a person who lied for a living, I knew when I was being conned. I was partly sure Red was faking, but she was a _very_ good actress. If I didn't know better, I would've thought she was actually in the middle of her change.

_Is she breathing properly?_ I asked myself with a slightly curious expression on my face.

Her chest was rising and falling in shallow breaths, but I wasn't sure it was enough. Her face had started to turn an ugly shade of red. _Great, I have to fix this, _I thought crossly.

My attention snapped to Alice and Jasper.

Their faces were masks of horror and confusion. Did they expect me to keep her? Granted, I wasn't the one who bit her, but seriously...

"You!" Alice's voice morphed into a shriek. "You killed her! You killed her..." Her body sagged with sadness. _Why the heck are you sad? It wasn't like she even liked you, _I thought accusingly.

Why was I going to defend myself? If seeing Red this way caused them pain... so be it.

"Yes," I replied casually, picking at my cuticles.

As expected, Jasper and Alice both blew up. "I-I'll, I'll." Jasper was at a loss for words. His threat came out in a garbled mess that held no hostility.

"You'll what?" I sneered back mockingly. "What can you possibly do? You better get your coven out of here. And take the mutts with you."

I just wanted them gone and for once, I wanted the world to work in my favor.

Instead of leaving, they got into a fighting stance again. _Of course,_ I thought tiredly. "You can't fight us both," Jasper gloated in a victorious tone.

"I don't need to," I answered simply.

Using Lexana's power, I controlled their bodies, but left their minds alone. They could still talk though, which was a misfortune for me. Suddenly, I wondered where Lexana was. I really needed to thank her for the power.

"Hey, let us go!" They seemed incredibly furious. I just chuckled at their less that happy expressions.

I grabbed them both by their necks and practically ran into the middle of the fight. Everyone stopped to look at me with two vampires in my hands.

"If you want these pathetic excuses for vampires to live, leave my house!"

Naturally no one listened. The Night Shadowers looked at our opponents with a 'don't be stupid' look. The wolves looked prepared to fight, and the Cullens? They just backed away like the cowards they were.

Suddenly, a big grey wolf tried ramming into me. I tried lifting a shield, but it was hard to concentrate on two powers at once. _This is why I don't use my powers!_ My thought was cut short.

When the shield was up, the wolf rammed into it, but the impact forced me backward.

My back flew into the opposite wall. Dry paint flecks flew into my hair and my tolerance nearly left.

"I am perfectly able to kill you," I warned in a dangerous tone.

"Then why don't you?" One of the Quileute wolves asked in a challenging tone.

"Because it would be no fun to kill you. At least not yet."

They finally took my warning. As they started to back up, I grinned. I realized that I was still holding the two vampires. "Give us Alice and Jasper," Edward roared.

I took in his appearance. In short, he looked awful. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were ripped. His face and arms were also covered with colorful bruises.

Somehow the thought of him in pain brought happiness to me.

"Ok, fine." I may have been slightly crazy, but I did like to keep my word.

I set Alice down first and kicked her like a soccer ball into Edward arms. Who said I didn't have a sense of humor? After a long day, I just wanted to have some fun. It was only fun for me and the Night Shadowers though.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I used Jasper as a soccer ball as I spoke. Edward's arms were getting full.

"What?" His voice held hostility and just blind rage.

"The love of your life?" I made the statement sound like a question. Recognition dawned on him as he dropped his siblings on the ground. He made a mad dash for the house, but was met with my shield.

The impact sent me flying a few steps back. _Curse my weakness!_ "'Kay! Chill, I'll get her," I mocked. I did what I said, though.

When I came back with Arianna, Edward looked murderous again. "Why is she unconscious?"

"Well, we just had a mega fight, you let her come, and she's a _human._"

"But her powers?" His protest rang short from the challenging growl that shot through me.

"They're gone. And if you try to steal my powers again? Let's just say I won't be so kind on Arianna's life," I threatened before closing the door and facing my broken home.

"Our home..." Tehera trailed off. She looked somewhat sad.

I couldn't blame her though. There were cracks in almost all the windows and in the wooden floor. Even some of our rooms were slightly destroyed, but the upstairs level stayed livable. The worst thing was probably the giant hole in the wall from that wolf smashing into me, or trying to.

But, I was probably focusing on the wrong things.

"Is everyone okay?" I looked over the Night Shadowers in slight concern.

"Stupid wolves," Morgana hissed. She had tears in her clothes and her curly hair was in knots. She looked completely battered, but alive.

"I know, right? They completely mutilated my clothes," Aiden mimicked in a falsetto voice. That certainly didn't get a laugh out of Morgana. I chuckled lightly though, any distraction was welcome right now.

"Shut up, Aiden! At least I don't have a problem with telling people how I feel!" Her comeback was met with silence.

If possible, he blanched and Crystal wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

I didn't really have time for this. It reminded me of some kind of teen drama show. "Derek, get Red!" My voice didn't hold hostility. It only held the weariness of a girl that just came out of battle.

He didn't even look in my direction before bolting into the guest room. I may have looked tired, but the fire was still burning. And with a little luck, it would never go out.

He came back with a perfectly healthy Red with a red mark on her neck. Red looked much different from us though. For instance, she was smiling like a madman. It didn't take a genius to know what she was up to. Another thing was that her clothes were completely dirt-free and she looked exactly the same as before the fight.

"So who bit you?" My voice sounded dubious as I fought a small smirk.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Well, no offense, but you plan stunk. I just kicked things up a notch. It's amazing what you can do with a few cosmetic products," she answered, looking proud.

"At least I'm not the only one who can pull tricks," I commented randomly.

Red's eyes narrowed a bit. "Speaking of that, what the heck happened at the Cullens' house while I was there?" I actually forgot about that bit since she brought it up...

"I was the one who changed Rosalie's car and withdrew the money from the bank." The look on Red's face was still indifferent. It wasn't really that hard to take out money from someone else's bank account.

"And Carlisle's random mood swing?" She pressed on.

"That wasn't me. I can't take credit for that," I replied with modesty. "It was Lexana; she's got the kick-butt mind control after all." I gestured to Lexana in appreciation.

"It was a cinch," Lexana admitted with less modesty than me. "I just needed to get a good grip on Carlisle's mind and make him inexplicably angry. I just directed it at Alice and, voila!" Her explanation was definitely thorough.

"What about the cookie thing? I have a funny feeling it was you dressed like a human," she muttered that last part quietly.

I chuckled a bit. It was plain stupid. I would never kiss Emmett or flirt with him, even if someone _paid_ me! "Well, I made an illusion form in front of Emmett, and Emmett only. You and Rosalie saw the truth, and the way Emmett was acting? In his eyes, he wasn't doing anything. It's quite interesting how this works." The fascination in my voice was clear. It's truly was interesting how I could make people believe an illusion so different from the reality.

"Whoa, nerd Amira? I haven't seen that side..." One of the Night Shadowers muttered. I didn't see who, but I hissed nonetheless.

"Well, I just have one thing to say, Red," Derek announced. "Wait... Why's your name Red?" His lack of concentration was unnerving but I had to remember he was a teenage male.

"I don't know. My birth name was Rylinn Whiterook. I guess I just needed a change and when I was in high school, I was always that one kid with the anger problem. Red just seemed perfect. When I need my name for legal things, I just use Red Rook," she explained in a voice that held...

Embarrassment?

Suddenly, Reese burst out laughing. It sounded more like cackling to my ears though. "Your name is Red White?" Red tensed slightly at the jab. "That's like the stupidest thing I've heard since those celebrity couple names!"

Reese's venom surprised me slightly. I knew Reese to be completely harmless, angry, but completely harmless. What hate did she have against Red?

Apparently Red had the same question. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything to defend herself. Her lips pressed into a thin white line as she stared murderously at Reese.

Reese looked indifferent, like she hadn't just offended anyone. I felt like defending Red, but I didn't. "Derek? You were going to say something?" I tried to get them away from the topic of Red's humorous name.

"Oh yeah. Can I bite you?" Red's shocked expression was almost comical.

"What?" Her shriek made me cringe slightly.

I was sure if Derek were human, he would've blushed. "No, that came out wrong," he muttered. "I mean, when you change, can I be the one to bite you?"

That peaked my interest slightly. "Why? Usually, I'm the one to change everyone. What are you hiding? Hmm, Derek?" My smile was evident and I enjoyed seeing him squirm.

"Well… uh… Excuse me," he muttered, getting up to leave the room. Red followed with an equal look of embarrassment.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Use protection!" My yell made the freeze for a second and Red's face was mortified. "No, seriously, we need to change you soon," I called after them.

"How 'bout now?" Her expression held eagerness which I found was strange.

"Most people put it off to the last minute," I noted giving her an odd look.

She looked sheepish. "I guess I'm just so excited for that really cool power I'll have." The corners of her mouth tugged upward in a devilish smirk as she thought of all the havoc she could wreak.

"Fine," I answered shortly. I made my way over to her. I expected her to take back her words, but all she did was lean her neck so it was exposed. "Derek!" I used to fingers to gesture him over.

He stumbled a bit as he came closer to Red's exposed neck. "Just don't kill me and everything will be fine," she tried to joke.

Derek didn't smile. His eyes became a bit darker as I debated on pulling him away.

"Amira, I know that look," he accused. "Don't pull me away. I know I can do this," he whispered more to himself.

I needed answers. Being left in the dark was awful. Sure, I had my suspicions, but I needed some verbal proof of it. "But _why?_ Why is it so important?"

"None of your business." His answer was short and curt.

"Oh, so Derek is actually _afraid,_" I spat the word out like it was poison.

He visibly bristled and scowled at me. "I. Am. Not. Afraid," he enunciated every word which made me grit my teeth.

I didn't let my anger surface though. To get under someone else's skin, you had to make it look like they weren't getting under yours. "Then why? Why is it so important for _you _to bite her? Maybe I should do it..." I trailed off, knowing that would rile him up.

As we fought, the Night Shadowers nudged each other and made some quiet exits. They knew how badly my temper could get. I looked over at Red. She was lounging on the couch, flipping through a book.

"Will someone just bite me, please? For God's sake people!" She looked nervous for something but I couldn't decipher it.

Derek ignored her and stared back at me, challenging. "No, you shouldn't. And you know why? It's-"

"Honestly, I don't care! I'm just getting pissed!" Red looked like she was about to leave.

A small wave of hurt rolled from Derek. I already knew what he was going to say, but no. _Red, you idiot! Why did you have to go and hurt this idiot's feelings?_ My thoughts were slightly angry.

"It's because I don't want you to be her sire. All you'll do is corrupt her, like you did us all. You took away our free will and now you'll take away hers," he spoke in a hard tone.

If it's supposed to be a blow on me, why does it feel so...

_Strained?_

Surprisingly, that hurt my feelings, fake or not. "I see," I said without emotion. Inside, I was probably going to punch something. Crying was a waste of time and if I did, I'd probably hate myself even more.

"You don't mean that," Red stated, clearly shocked.

Derek looked like he was going to agree and threw over an apologetic glance at Red –who was now ignoring him– and replied. "I think I do." Something told me he was probably in too deep to apologize and if I knew Derek, he wouldn't apologize.

"Well, I'm not letting you bite me then. Amira can," she argued with complete confidence.

I didn't bother thanking her. I just pursed my lips and shrugged. "Hey, if you want to fix your relationship, do it fast," I said to Derek in a half-sneer. "And Red?"

She looked at me.

_Thanks for sticking up for me,_ I thought to her.

She just smiled. "No problem." Her face contorted into a different emotion, irritation. "Will someone please bite my freaking neck? I'm starting to get a cramp," she glared playfully while rubbing her neck in false agony.

Derek looked cautious as he approached her slowly and positioned his teeth at a vein in her neck. When he was sure she wouldn't try to scream at him, he bit down.

Red didn't even scream. Instead she smiled, but it wasn't sarcastic. It was genuine and made her face look even younger.

Droplets of blood were seeping out of the neck wound. I could feel my eyes darken, but thankfully I had my control. Even Derek –who was a bit new at biting– had good control.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly so when Red's heartbeat died, that's when I started worrying.

Derek didn't even notice. He was busy biting Red's major veins to keep the venom going in.

"Stop," I hissed at him. When the heartbeat died even after a few minutes of venom injection, there was only one possible explanation. "If you put any more venom in her system, you'll kill her."

"What? I thought venom was supposed to help the change."

I looked at him wistfully. "No, her body is fighting the venom. It's trying to keep her alive and not like us. She's basically going into a process which requires her to be dead for a while," I explained in a frosty voice.

"Has that ever happened before? Is that even possible? People can't fight venom, they're immune system isn't that strong," Derek argued angrily.

I looked him dead in the eye.

There was no sign of any humor. It wasn't even a joke.

It was dead silent in the room. Red wasn't screaming and she didn't have a heartbeat. Even the Night Shadowers were quiet and I knew they were listening in on the conversation. It seemed a bit too eerie for me.

_Has this ever happened before? _

"Sometimes this happens, but it's a one in a billion chance," I answered, finally breaking the silence. Somehow, my voice made it sound like the silence was more comforting.

_Is that even possible?_

"I've never seen it with my own eyes. And I don't have a scientific explanation, just some theories."

_People can't fight venom, they're immune systems aren't that strong._

"You're right, humans can't fight venom. I think Red's been a little shady about her past. I don't think Red is human."

**On a scale of 1-10, how much do you hate me?**

**I like cliffhangers because it makes sure you guys stick around so I won't lose readers.**

**The AN is that, I have a concert for school in a loong time, but I'm kind of preparing now.**

**Can you please go to youtube and listen to the song 'Find Me' by: Christina Grimmie and tell me if it's good.**

**Then listen to the song "Find Me (Stripped)" by: Christina Grimmie and tell me which one you like better.**

**The difference is one is pop and the other is straight piano.**

**My idea is that I can do one in the afternoon show and the other one at night. But if that doesn't work for my teacher, I need to choose one, so please! Help me!**

**That's all..**

**Pencils and Christina Grimmie,**

**- Amelia Neo**


	23. Chapter 21: Her Family Tree

**I finally get to talk a bit more about Red!**

**I know I never talked about Red but that was completely intentional. It's all leading up to this and the next chapter. After this chapter, you may have mixed feelings about Red... Heck, even I have mixed feelings...**

**As usual, AN's at the bottom. **

**Happy reading.**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 21_

Chapter 21: Her Family Tree

I could feel the gazes of all the Night Shadowers staring at me, most of them through the door. Even Derek, who was usually pretty calm, was looking at me in shock.

"So what is she then?" He asked in a quiet tone.

The few weeks Red spent with us made her become our friend. We all felt betrayed. It was actually a worse feeling than sadness or anger because it was a mix of the two.

"I don't know Derek, I don't know." I know I repeated it twice, but it seemed necessary.

"We can always interrogate her when she wakes up," he tried to joke. It wasn't though. We –or at least I– would have to figure out how she could get past our noses, no pun intended. Was she a wolf? I really didn't know, but my suspicions would be confirmed when she woke up.

_Her body temperature._

Wolves had unnaturally high body temperatures which makes me wonder why I never noticed it. Then again, when I touched Red, she seemed completely normal for a human.

"You're thinking," he stated. "You think she's a wolf." I snorted without thinking.

"How'd you know?"

"I guessed. I've been with the Night Shadowers for years now, so I'm pretty sure I know when you're thinking. I mean the very fact you're feeling her body temperature is enough."

The expression 'open book' came into my mind and so did the person who denied that for the first time.

"You're quiet, what do you think she is?" I turned the question on him. Before he could answer, I moved towards the door and flung it open. The rest of the Night Shadowers fell on the ground in front of me, despite their perfect balance.

"Mermaid? Fairy? Alien? And before you give me your smart aleck attitude about how they don't exist, save it. If Vampires and Werewolves exist, why can't the rest?" Derek's attitude seemed to resort back to unpleasantness.

"I don't care if the love of your life is in a coma. You should never cross me," the danger in my eye seemed a bit foreign considering I hadn't used it for so long.

"She isn't the love of my life," Derek protested, looking embarrassed.

I shrugged uncaringly. "I'll make a mental note of telling her that when she wakes up then, since you don't care..." My small gloating smile was evident even through my stony eyes.

Derek panicked for a bit. Red _could_ be quite scary when she wanted to be. "Never mind," he muttered, defeated.

"Well, I can't wait for her to wake up. That could take weeks. You know where I'm going. I'm going to go see The Geminis."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ .~ .~ .~ .~

_Ugh, _I thought as my feet fell into another mud puddle. _There goes another pair of shoes..._

Samandra and Caden Gemini were probably the youngest and best witches I knew. They were the people to go for supplies so they would probably know what was up with Red. I had a lot of faith in them, even though I loved teasing Samandra.

Seeing as Caden was in school, I decided on calling for Samandra. Samandra was also in school, but she wouldn't yell at me for disruption her lesson. She had a perfect grade point average.

Another thing was that the Geminis couldn't live in an apartment like modern witches. They had to live in a forest with pests and mud. There were even one or two bears the last time I came.

_This is why you don't see them unless it's dire,_ I thought to myself.

I didn't know where they lived, but it was somewhere near two rocks. The same rocks I saw before, and on my way in... This was going to be hard.

"Samandra! Hello? It's Amira, you know better than to keep me waiting," I barked out which usually caused her to materialize in front of me.

The temperature dropped a few degrees as a thin layer of smoke appeared near my ankles. Suddenly, Samandra appeared with a small sheepish smile. Noticing my expression, she kept her face hidden under her dark hair.

Her naturally narrowed eyes looked completely out of place matched with her admittedly wimpy character. "Samandra?" My tone seemed a bit chill, even in my ears.

"Y-yes?" She had a slight stutter to her words, but it wasn't because of me. Stupid speech impediment...

"How many times have I complained about your living conditions?" There was a teasing note in my voice, but I doubt Samandra noticed because of the way her eyes were guarded. "Well, I just wanted to say you owe me another pair of shoes!" The teasing note was gone because I was being completely serious.

I lifted my ankle a bit closer to her line of sight. They were my new sneakers! They were state of the art designer runners, not hiking shoes!

"Okay..." She looked like she didn't know how to respond. I didn't understand, but it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Even after knowing her for years, I was never all that nice to her. I didn't really regret it, but it was kind of a 'shake my head' moment. I was pretty sure this was the first time I was remotely nice to her.

"Well, enough talking. I need some new supplies, so use that materialization mumbo-jumbo and zap me to you lair," I ordered in a perfectly serious voice.

She sighed for some reason. Her fingers twirled around the air as bright orange sparks shot out of them. Her eyes glowed a bit orange and her hair blew in a nonexistent breeze. She looked tough, reminded me of myself and in a way I respected that. Too bad she had to be such a wimp in personality.

When the air chilled a bit, I knew her powers were working.

Describing materialization wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. It was like the world were little dots of a billion images all squished together so it didn't make sense. One of them could've been from Paris or India, but since they were pixel-like you couldn't tell.

I could actually feel the ground a few seconds later. There was a queasy feeling in my stomach but I wouldn't admit that to anyone.

I looked around at my surroundings.

It was a room –probably inside her house– with book shelves full of old, dusty books. She also had multiple desks with glass vials of colorful liquids and brown tags on each one.

The house itself was something that really stood out. It wasn't run down or 'haunted.' If it was run down, it would've fit in with the scenery of the mucky forest. It actually looked like a beautiful house on the outside with pristine windows and a beautiful paint job. It was the inside that was very surprising.

The inside was what looked like utopia. Everything was neat and tidy, kind of like a hotel. The furniture was the kind in the show magazines. There was even a pool in the greenhouse type building out back.

Her secret was in the basement. It was the cliché epitome of sorcery down there. As I mentioned the potions, I didn't mention the flipping cauldron. Actually no, Samandra didn't own a cauldron.

She came back with a container of something that looked like cream. It was the 'sun block by: sparkle.' That was the name I thought would be good if she ever wanted to sell it.

"Is that it? Do you need more of ability stabilizer?" Her quiet voice seemed a bit cautious, as if testing the waters.

"No, I need information."

"Well, go to Anna," she replied under her breath.

I forgot about Anna. I hadn't heard from her since that night at Crimson. Hopefully she was still okay. Come to think of it, I did need an update from her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I made sure to keep the venom _out_ of my voice.

She shook her head slowly, to see if I believed her. I didn't want to make her feel bad or I would never get the information. "Any time now," she prompted.

"Do you know anyone named Red?" My question seemed to cut her air supply for a millisecond. For once in my life, Samandra was scared and it wasn't me she was scared of.

"Red? Red who?" Her voice was calm and controlled. Her slight Indian accent seemed to diminish.

_What's her last name?_ I searched for the memory of almost a day ago. _Red Bishop? Something to do with chess... Red Rook!_ "Red Rook," I answered confidently.

Samandra gasped and her wire rimmed glasses fell off her face in her movement. "Why do you know Red Rook?" Her voice was terrified for some reason.

"So you do know her," I replied completely ignoring her question. "What do you know about her?"

"The Rooks or Whiterooks are a group of thieves. Rylinn or –as you call her– Red is one of the most conniving con artists there is. She comes off as shy and hard headed but you won't know her real personality until she's too far away," she warned in a completely serious tone.

My eyes widened a bit. Red? The girl that seemed so fiercely loyal to the ones she protected. She lied and friend or not, she was going down.

"What did she do to you?" My question obviously startled her. I wasn't stupid, no one could hold such a hate for someone. She must've had a personal problem with Red.

"What makes you think she did something to me?" Her gaze on me hardened and I matched it completely.

"No need to lie. Remember how I would never tell you my abilities? I'm using one of them now," I warned in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"She stole the Gemini necklace. She became my friend and when we had a sleepover she snuck into my basement and took the necklace. I haven't heard from her since then," she confessed.

"What does that necklace do?" She never actually did tell me.

"It strengthens any witch's power or let's a human have a witch's abilities," she confessed, sighing.

I looked at her like she had two heads.

_No, still only one._

"Here, let me find it," she muttered running around the room. She searched through different stacks of books. It really took a long time and it felt like half an hour. Getting fed up, I realized it didn't matter.

"You know what? I think I'm good," I corrected.

She didn't hear me though. She was holding a large book that seemed too heavy for her slightly too skinny arms. There was no muscle there.

The book was certainly interesting. It was a catalogue of all the magical artifacts in the world, belonging to different witch families. There were also mentions of the Rooks in some artifacts. Mostly on how they stole the artifact, though.

_Everything's just so confusing! Is Red a human?_ "Is Red a human?" I spoke my thoughts out loud, which was partly accidental.

` "I-I don't know. She might be a human, heck she might even be a werewolf."

"If the Rooks are so famous, how would you not know?"

"Although the Rooks are notorious, they're very private. No one even knows where they started and who made the organisation up. If you do know, you'd probably be six feet under because they're secrets get kept, no matter the price." Samandra had a look of burning hate in her eyes. It was so powerful that I seriously thought she was going to materialize into my house right now.

I took two fingers and started rubbing my temples. "What if I said I tried to change her and something went wrong?"

That peaked her interested. Her anger dissipated slightly. "That's something to start off with. What happened?" She began to start mixing a vial of blue liquid with some white crystalline powder. I knew Samandra had a tendency to multitask, but I knew something was going to go wrong when I told her.

I pressed my mouth into a thin line. "It started out fine and then her heart stopped and nothing happened. It looked like she was trying to fight the venom." Her mouth dropped open as her chemicals dropped on the ground making a small fire.

_Aren't I always right?_

I looked at it and grabbed a water pitcher from somewhere in the corner. While throwing it on the fire, I realized I ruined Samandra's shoes.

"What's going on?" A male voice rang though the basement making Samandra freeze.

I looked up to see Caden. He was slightly dorky looking with no muscles and glasses, but he was cool nonetheless. His boyish smile made me think he was fourteen when in reality, he was the same age as me.

"Caden, you idiot! No snooping," Samandra teased in a happy voice. Did I forget to mention they were twins?

"What are you doing here? Weren't you in school?" Remembering school, I realized I unofficially quit. I needed to pull 'Kari' and Red out. _Poor Katiya, she didn't even know I was using her._

"The teach was getting a bit boring so I materialized here. How's my favorite sister doing? Skipping class and all that, bad girl!" His joke made Samandra glare.

"Hey, I only skipped because Amira needed my help. And I'm older than you, stupid!"

"If you want to make a magic block potion, you can't spill the ingredients on the ground. Who's stupid now?" He smirked in a confident tone.

"College is doing you good. You finally get the self esteem thing up, eh?" I hit his stomach, feeling absolutely no muscle.

"Well if we wanted to talk about–"

"Hey," I snapped their attention back to the task at hand. "What were you going to say?" I pressed in anticipation.

"Witch," she whispered. "She's a witch. Witches have a venom expulsion body function that works against vampires. But if she managed to get around you, she must have wicked power," Samandra explain in a voice that held... awe?

Caden looked confused, like a lost puppy. "Who's a witch?"

I snorted and hit him in the shoulder lightly. "Shush! And Red Rook."

His expression morphed into anger and before he could say anything, I pressed a cold hand over his mouth. I knew what he was going to do. He licked my hand and when I pulled back, I slapped in across the face with the wet hand.

His mouth formed into a not so polite word. "Hey, language like that isn't tolerated, and how old are you? Licking someone, disgusting," I reprimanded sternly, with a devilish smirk.

"She took my little sister's necklace, why should I not be angry? That necklace was the only thing left of our parents," Caden spat, full of hate. I doubted that he missed his parents. Most witch parents taught their children and when they were fifteen, they would have to fend for themselves.

In Caden and Samandra's case, their parents were assassinated. It wasn't their fault their parents got into the illegal stuff.

"How long does it usually take for the venom expulsion to happen and for Red to wake up?" I knew my voice was tense.

If there was someone like that sneaking under my nose, I wanted to know why. _How can you be so stupid? You knew you shouldn't have taken her that night at Crimson!_ My thoughts were a long verbal war. My different sides were fighting against each other and truthfully, it was giving me a migraine.

Samandra didn't meet my eyes.

I stared at the clock on the wall. Its mocking hands were slowly moving as if telling me that time was running out. The fact that it was wooden made it easy to break, if I wanted to destroy it.

"Well?" My tone was harsh and demanding. It was something I was used to hearing.

Caden looked from Samandra's slightly worried expression to my extremely wound up one. "Don't you talk to my little sister that way," he growled, finally standing up to me for the first time in years.

I scoffed in anger. "First, she's older than you, smart one. Why is it you always think she's younger than you. You called her your little sister like three times already. Second, there is a con artist at my house that could cause potential danger to my... _friends_." I stumbled a bit on the status of the Night Shadowers. "I think I have a right to yell at Samandra if I'm being threatened, and who are you to stop me?"

His boyish appearance disappeared and suddenly he actually looked his age. There was no innocence behind his eyes and his jaw was set in a rigid position.

"No, stop!" I shook my head. It was completely Samandra's character to break up a fight between me and her brother. "Four hours at the least, twenty-four at the most."

The clock was still making its ticking noise. Only now it was annoying, mocking me for the fact Red could've already woken up.

"Do you have truth serum?" My question was actually directed to Caden.

Samandra might've been good with spells, but she was downright awful when it came to potions. I mean, how could someone manage to drop two bottles of solutions and make a fire? Caden was the opposite which made the Geminis a perfect team.

He looked at me with slight hate. "Yes," he answered begrudgingly.

I decided to take the high road for the one and only time in my life. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," I apologized with much more sincerity that I intended.

His dark eyes widened slightly before resorting back to normal. "Funny, you got me. If you want that potion, you know you don't have to suck up right?"

I inwardly shook my head in irritation. "Fine," I muttered to myself. "I need that stuff. Now!"

_Must you be so demanding?_ Bella's _sweet _voice rang out through my mind. _Shut it stupid,_ I thought back. Yeah, I had a slight multiple personality disorder. It wasn't something I made known to everyone.

Caden reached a hand over a select vial of liquid. "You need to put this in an injection and make sure it goes into a major vein in her arm," he instructed.

I contemplated on thanking him, but after the incident with the apology, I decided against it. It wasn't worth it anyway.

"I also need to witch off," I joked. When he looked confused, I explained. "I need something that renders a witch's power useless."

"A potion like that is incredibly dangerous because witches have been known to take it and die," Caden warned.

"Well I'm one in a million," I replied arrogantly.

He huffed before handing me another glass of liquid.

"Wait, Amira?" Samandra reached a half-tanned hand toward me. Her eyes burned with hate under her admittedly dorky glasses.

I rolled my eyes, but made sure she couldn't see me. "I really need to go. It's been five hours. You forget I spent like three hours looking for you."

She smiled a sad smile. "Just make sure to kick her ass for me." Samandra never swore. She was the complete golden girl.

I nodded in understanding. "I'll get you that necklace back," I promised. "Now beam me up Scotty," I joked using the old line from Star Trek.

I quickly found myself back in my living room. The expression 'there's no place like home' came to mind. I heard tinkling voices in the dining room. Why we had a dining room, I didn't know. It wasn't like we ate.

I followed the sound and swung the door open in anger. "Get out," I spat at Red before proceeding to lunge at her throat.

**This is actually my longest chapter yet. It's 10 pages on a word doc and 3.5 thousand words.**

**I'm starting to talk to a great author. Her name is Brittany Geragotelis and she's getting a book published soon so check her out on Twitter and read it when it comes out. The book is called Life's a Witch which made me laugh the first time I read the title. I'm sort of a potty mouth, ;) She's incredibly nice and believe it or not, takes time to talk to me... a random fan with loyalty!**

**No, seriously, do it! She's such an undiscovered gem and needs to be seen to more people!**

**I am also starting to write a rant. It's posted on Movellas. It's called The Writer's Rant. Look it up and my username is WenWenNeo, same as on wattpad. I don't know if I'm allowed to upload it to but I will if there's popular demand.**

**I know you hate me for taking so long to update but I've also noticed a difference in reviewing too. It used to be a whole load of reviews the day after an update but now it's very scattered throughout the week. In a way it's good, in a way it's bad.**

**I actually stayed up a lot after night just to finish this chapter because it's after midnight now which is really bad for my sleep.**

**I'm going to bed before I do something stupid. I can't wait to smile in the morning from all the reviews I'll hope to get. Remember writing reply in your review makes me actually reply, or I won't.**


	24. Chapter 22: Swapping Sides

**I am a bad child...**

**I feel so horrible for not updating. I'm not going to excuse myself because I CHOSE not to write. I'm starting to read a lot more so yeah...**

**This is another chapter involving a lot of talking. I'm not entirely proud of it, but I think it's good... ish. It's more of a filler, but I think the next chapter will be a lot of fun. This story is also ending soon too. Maybe 5 more chapters? 7 if you're lucky...**

_My Past is Your Demise: Chapter 22_

Chapter 22: Swapping Sides

There was something detectable in Red's eyes. Fear? Guilt? Sadness? It wasn't like I cared. I just wanted Samandra's necklace and her out of my house.

I was just a second from beating the crap out of Red when an irresistible force pushed me back. _Aiden..._ I thought to my telekinetic friend.

"Leave her alone," Derek sneered in my direction.

All the rest of the Night Shadowers seemed to be in agreement to his statement. "I don't know what kind of brainwashing you did to my best assassins, but you better stop," I hissed warningly.

_Just rip her throat out already!_ I was already tense as it was.

Red looked confused, but I wasn't an idiot. "Look, just hear me out. I-" My intense glare was enough to break her mid sentence. "I guess this isn't open to discussion then," she muttered bitterly.

The other Night Shadowers seemed to be oblivious to what was going on. "Amira, I know you don't trust people, and that's fine. But seriously, just listen to her!" I raised my eyebrow at Aiden.

"What are you smoking?" My blunt question seemed to put him off.

"Here's my offer: I'll try to explain. If you still aren't convinced, I'll let you kill me. I promise I won't get out alive," Red answered instead.

I realized that I was making a mistake. I should've at least heard her out. "Fine," I replied shortly. I didn't bother making known that I was slightly embarrassed at my initial reaction. I made my way up to her in a way that didn't make me look angry.

But before she even knew what I was doing, I jabbed the truth serum into her arm. She gritted her teeth in pain and narrowed her eyes at me. "If you're trying to kill me, it isn't going to work." She made it seem like I didn't know anything.

Funny.

"No, don't take it personally, but I don't trust you. At least, not anymore. So this is truth serum, now you kind of have to tell the truth," I smiled sweetly.

Her stomach curled slightly. Her eyes closed in pain. "Well why is it so painful?"

"There's also some power block. Just so you can't fight the truth serum as easy. The serum is human-inspired anyway."

Again she wasn't looking.

We sat back down in no rush. "Well, I'm guessing you know what I am?" Her pointed glance caused me to stiffly nod. "Yes, I'm a Rook, okay? You don't get to choose your family," she muttered the last part to herself.

"What reaction did you guys have when Red woke up?" My question was directed at the Night Shadowers.

It was Morgana who answered. "We tied her up and made her explain," she shrugged, giggling a bit. Morgana was probably the slight sadist in the group. She had that thing about her that made it sound so nonchalant when she was on one of her torture escapades.

"Nice to know you guys are efficient," Red grumbled from where she was sitting.

"Ok, do you know she's a witch? Or that she's a con artist from a history of thieves? Or that she has the Gemini necklace? How much did she actually tell you?" Some of my accusations seemed to bring shock to the Night Shadowers.

"Yes, they know I'm a witch. No, I didn't tell them about family. I don't know what the Gemini necklace is though," she looked at me but I saw the dishonesty in her eyes. If I wasn't so mad, I would've been slightly impressed. Fighting truth serum without any powers wasn't the easiest thing.

I snarled and someone had to literally hold me back.

I did notice something interesting though. Reese was sitting by a window, far away from us. She was reading a book, but her eyes were on Red. She didn't seem like she was interested in us though, which was weird for Red. I knew Reese loved drama but she just looked partly disinterested in this.

"Sorry," I apologized stiffly for my zoning out. "And Red? I know when you're lying. Give me the Gemini necklace, it doesn't belong to you."

"Just so we're clear, the Gemini necklace is important? Yes?" And there was Sage, clueless about things. For a vampire with amazing memory, she was a bit of an ignorant twit.

I snorted but before I could answer, Red started again. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Her explosion held blind fury.

"Did you or did you not sneak into an Indian witch's house and steal her necklace? She's got glasses, an awkward stature, kind of nerdy?" My snappy tone seemed to make her think about it for a while longer.

Suddenly, recognition lit in her eyes. "You mean this?" She reached inside her shirt and held out a pendant. The stone –which was actually a shell– held different hues of red. To me it looked like blood. Or maybe I was just hungry...

"Yes," I answered shortly. I made no move to get it though.

"The Gemini family stole this off the Rooks years ago. I was sent to get it back," she explained. I check her thoughts and frighteningly, she wasn't lying.

Honestly, I was at a loss for words. "Never mind then. But what about your motives for being here, little miss con artist?" I mocked her with bland hatred in my eyes.

She didn't look the least bit affected. "It's funny how you call me the con artist when you conned Katiya into helping you and then dumping her when you were done," she criticized with the same hatred.

"You have no idea what my motives are. Why should we trust you? It's not like you can prove your loyalty."

"The same reason everyone trusts you. Loyalty. You don't have to believe I'm loyal because I already know I am," she sneered.

Before I could reply, an intruding voice rang out.

Again.

"Just listen to her motives! Red, tell her why you're here. I'll hold her back," Sage promised, as if it would work. _Stupid girl..._

Red laughed a bit. "Gee, thanks? And you have every right to tackle me after this. My family is a gang of con artists and thieves, that much is true. I was recommended by one of my greedy uncles to someone named Afton. He-" She didn't get to finish.

I had her tackled on the ground in a semi chokehold.

I felt her heartbeat; it was slightly faster but somehow pretty calm. I think she expected me to tackle her, so she expected right. Without thinking, I punched her square across the face. I didn't dare hold back.

"Well I guess she deserved that," Reese commented, surprising me. I looked at her in the eye, and laughed.

"Hey Derek? Are you going to help me?" Red's pain made me laugh a bit. There were literally traces of magic in her bones which made the hit a little less affective.

He looked torn. Before I ruined their relationship, I nodded at Derek and he rushed to help her. "Hey, where are Connor and Lexana?" I had only realized that they weren't here.

Everyone looked up and the room became dead silent. _Oh,_ I thought stupidly. It wasn't hard to guess. Two teenagers with a lot of free time?

"Okay then," Red answered, feeling completely awkward. She winced when she talked. "I can't say that didn't hurt." She chuckled a little though, for reasons unknown.

"Afton? As in A-Afton of the Volturi guard?" Tehera looked slightly frightened. I would've been lying if I said Afton had never tried to attack us before. The last time was a few years back and it nearly cost Tehera her life.

I pursed my lips. How was I supposed to answer? Tehera was like a sister to me. She was the youngest of all of us. "Yes," I answered in a quiet voice.

Alice wouldn't even be able to predict the next event...

Tehera launched herself at Red. _Now who needs self control? _My thoughts were aimed at everyone who held me back. No one tried to hold Tehera back; probably because they knew Tehera couldn't do a lot of damage.

Red looked shell-shocked. Tehera was supposed to be the level-headed one out of us mental patients. _Aiden,_ I thought to him. He nodded and with telekinesis, Tehera was moved away from Red.

"See what you've done?" My words seemed to slice through Red like a knife through butter. "How much do you actually know about Afton? Did you know he nearly _killed_ Tehera?" Calm flew out the window. Accusations seemed to be the best option.

"I-I'm so sorry..." The way Tehera looked as heartbreaking. Red's apology seemed so sincere, it wasn't even awkward. "But you didn't let me finish."

_I swear; if she tries to say she changed, I'm going to kill her. And then play a nice game of bowling... with her head!_

"I wanted to get out of the Rook family biz. As much as I like my family, they are only interested in one thing: fame. The act like they cared for me, but up until a few weeks ago, I realized that they wouldn't have cared whether I lived or died. All they wanted was for me to complete the assignment, even if my life was at stake."

"So this has to do with Afton, how?" I knew I was being rude, but I didn't really care.

"Let me finish," she snapped. "This was supposed to be my last mission. After this, I was allowed to quit. I just didn't know I was expected to die... at your hands. When I found out, I quit and joined your side," she explained before I could lunge again.

"When was this?" I referred to her switching sides.

"A little before the sabotage with Arianna and Derek. I already knew a while before, but when you helped me with Derek and my feelings, I didn't have the heart to betray you. I'm a con artist, not a monster," she said.

I didn't really know what to say. Was forgiving really the best thing to do? I swallowed my pride as I looked her directly in the eye. "I'm sorry," I apologized levelly.

Maybe it wasn't the sincerest apology, but I thought it sufficed.

Red got up, shuffled her feet awkwardly and turned to leave. Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I saw her nod slightly. As she left, Derek followed and we all started to file out.

A large wave of anger hit me like a typhoon. It nearly knocked me off my feet. When I turned to the source of rage, the shock was almost laughable.

...Tehera?

"You may forgive her," she said without any emotion. "But I won't. She was working for the man who nearly killed me!" I knew Tehera had death issues. Considering how I found her on the streets trying to provide for her younger brother who ultimately died, I'd say she was pretty normal.

I sighed. She was so typically childish. That was what was eventually going to get her killed. "Maybe so, but just promise me you won't try to kill her," I told her in all seriousness.

She laughed harshly and walked away.

A small tap made me whip around.

Connor and Lexana stood behind me with an envelope. "I see you guys are back from your activities," I noted mockingly. I felt perfectly comfortable discussing their personal lives. It was immensely fun to see them squirm.

They shuffled their feet awkwardly. _I want to die right now,_ Lexana thought in embarrassment. She buried her face in her hands and moved to leave.

"This was in the mail; I think it's really important." He pointed at a crest on the wax seal.

"Well yeah, captain obvious. When are letters from the Volturi ever friendly?" My string called sanity was suddenly wound up again. "Hey, you lazy *ss vampires? Get down here! Now!" I called out to the entire house.

They all raced down with a slightly pained look on their faces. "How the hell can someone who looks so innocent be so loud?" Sage was whining again, which caused me to tune her out.

"Guess what I have?" My voice was oddly singsong.

"Great, what do those vultures want now? Get it? Volturi, vultures?" There should've been a law about Aiden making jokes. He may have been Mr. Smooth with the ladies, but when it came to stand up comedy, he was a target for rotten tomatoes.

As expected, we all groaned. Crystal even went as far as started to make fun of him. _Ah, young love,_ I thought mockingly. "Very few people can handle the awesomeness of my humor," Aiden retorted. "Don't feel bad because you don't get it. You just aren't ninja enough."

"One, we're assassins, stupid! And two, just shut up and listen to Amira," Crystal snapped again. She also hit the back of his head... for good measure.

I just stood there and waited patiently. At least, I _looked_ patient. "Okay, I'm going to read it now," I announced to get them back on track.

_Dear Night Shadowers,_

_ We request your attendance in the yearly vampire tournament. The tournament, if you forget, is a worldwide fight against the vampire covens. The winning team will get full access to the Volturi library as well as the title of most feared coven in the world._

_ Our rules: You must have no more or less than six people per team. You are allowed to use your abilities only if both you and your opponent agree and you are not allowed to mind control them into agreeing. Also, the opponent must be on the ground for at least ten seconds. There are no substitutes. As a last note, if limbs get scattered around the arena, the Volturi are not responsible for cleanup. _

_ We hope to see you there Night Shadowers,_

_ Aro, Caius, Marcus Volturi_

There were no words to how disgusted I was.

They had this fight ever year and the population of vampires always decreased by almost half. It was sick how the Volturi hosted this. Also, usually you had a choice to attend, but seeing as almost no one attended last year, it was now law.

"We have to win," I announced seriously.

"Why? Can't we just ditch? I mean, the Volturi are no match for us," Morgana questioned with an arrogance that couldn't be defined.

"If you didn't listen, the library is up for the winner. There are so many ancient spells I can use and a full guide for vampire powers to ever exist. Plus, the rumored archive is said to be hidden in the library. I need to know what's been recorded about me," I explained in a slightly bored tone.

"Well then, let's get outside. We've got some kickbutt training to do. Those failure covens won't even see us coming," Red muttered devilishly.

Red had a point there. The Night Shadowers were only well known in the US. In other points of the world, no one knew who we were. It was a secret we tried to keep. There was also a spell that made it impossible for someone to tell another person about us. They had to hear it firsthand.

_Wait, how does Red know? _My thoughts rang in confusion. _Hey, idiot? Not the time._

"And by those failure covens, you mean the Cullens right? You do realize they're going to have to come too," Tehera pointed out smartly. I looked in her line of sight, and she was deliberately ignoring Red.

"Let's have some fun with this," I decided. We all came closer so that we resembled players in a football game. "So here's the plan..."

** I can tell you hate me. It's like 'I just got a new chapter' and then this is the ending. I'll write as fast as my ugly, little, awkward, bent fingers can type. And yes, I like trashing my fingers ;)**

** It is freaking midnight and I have picture day tomorrow so I'm stressed. I will also add a bonus chapter when I'm finished... maybe. I don't know what I'm doing with my life.**

** Me and a person are also fighting which is pissing me off to no end. You know that moment when you have a friend and they surprise you with showing you a different personality that you disgust? Yep, here I go again. I've got the worst insight when it comes to making friends. So I don't make them at all! :P**

** Well, love and hugs,**

- **WenWenNeo/Novalee Zaiden/Amelia Neo**

**(PS: WenWenNeo is pronounced Wuhn, not When. I am a freaking Asian and this is my real Chinese name. I HATE being called WhenWhenNeo. Neo is like that guy in Matrix. Oh, Keanu Reeves...)**

**(PPS: Novalee Zaiden is pronounced N-Ohve-Ah-Lee. Not Novalley, or Nawvalley. Kay? Nove, rhymes with cove. Ah, like when you go to a dentist. And Lee like that popular Asian name. **

**Zaiden? Zay-dehn. Easy peasy PIE! So now I'm saying BYE!)**


	25. Chapter 23: Double Crossing

**Like normal, AN at the bottom.**

**Also, I'm SO Sorry... This chapter is 8 pages, enough?**

_My Past is Your Demise: Chapter 23_

Chapter 23: Double Crossing

Sore.

That was the only thing I felt since I read the letter from the Volturi. Like everyone else, I was pushing my fighting skills and my abilities. There were things I did to conceal my abilities and regenerate my strength.

Red was also extremely tired. She had dark bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep and tiredness. The help from Samandra was surely tiring her out.

It took a lot, but Red eventually made up with Sam. There was a lot of crying and tissues in the end of it all. I didn't stick around for that and neither did Caden.

It was all about miscommunication and Sam even went as far as letting Red keep the necklace. Caden wasn't happy about that. Red repaid her by spilling some of the Rooks' most secret heists and achievements. _It wasn't that amazing if no one knew about it,_ is what I said , but as usual, my sarcasm was ignored.

"Go to sleep," I barked at Red the last time. My tone left no room for arguing. Red looked like she could've passed out right in front of me.

Before she could protest, I grabbed her and dropped her on the bed. She didn't make a move to get up which was fine with me. There were reasons witches never tired themselves as much as Red did.

If a witch became too tired, his or her magic would escape from the body and the witch would become a human. I didn't think Red wanted to be mortal, but I doubt she knew what I did.

I sat down and I really did wish I could sleep. The feelings of sleep were easy to come by when I was human but now, it was like I had to keep drinking energy drinks to keep going.

And eventually, I'd burn out.

I pushed that memory away from my mind. We all had to work together and if one of us wasn't there, the plan wouldn't work. I was quite sure the plan would work without me, but it was a team effort.

"How many more days?" A voice behind me stopped my thoughts short.

"Reese, you need to chill. Why don't you go for a hunt? It would probably calm you down," I advised tiredly. For some reason Reese was immensely nervous for the tournament even though she was an amazing fighter.

She looked ready to object, but I shot her a look that left no room for argument.

She stalked off in a slight huff. I didn't let her strange behaviour faze me though. _There are more important things than a vampire on crack,_ I thought.

"Tehera," I called out impatiently. She came down with a wicked smile that was completely out of character. What was going on with everyone?

"Sup' boss?" Her slang was slightly unnatural, but I found myself grinning along with her.

"Remember a few months back and we spied on the Cullens? Want to repeat history?" I knew she wouldn't refuse. It was just the thrill in her smile when I asked that made her decision set.

She nodded enthusiastically and raised her voice again. "A little birdie told me that Vira and Marko –remember those morons– are going to fight with the Cullens... Elimination time, maybe?" Her voice seemed a bit too dark for my liking. It was almost like Morgana.

I didn't acknowledge her change of character before taking off. If she was smart, she would follow me. And smart she was...

When we reached the Cullen house, I knew something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all. For once, I couldn't feel or hear anything. It was like my powers were disabled. "Amira, we have a problem... I can't use my invisibility," Tehera mentioned frantically.

It was a trap, but if I knew what was going on, I could probably shut it down.

It seemed like both defensive and offensive powers were blocked but what about my special, enhanced senses? My eyes grew slightly darker in color as I looked around my surroundings in a new view. I saw everything ten times clearer than a regular vampire which hurt my eyes slightly.

There was a thin veil around the house that was slightly greenish. I knew that from a normal vampire's eyes, it wasn't noticeable. And from a human's eyes? They didn't even stand a chance.

"An Esoteric Veil," I growled out. Esoteric Veils were practically invisible to everyone without extra enhanced vision. The Veil was a shield of sorts that rendered powers useless, but it was only as strong as the people who created it.

And I was sure I was stronger than all of them combined.

"Esoteric Veils are so easy to crack. After all, I did train from the best," she said while smirking. We combined our powers and I felt the shock of Tehera's immense power drive through me. There was so much hidden power Tehera never showed and it nearly knocked me off my feet. Thank God this wasn't permanent because my mind would've probably blown up from the power intake.

Then I searched for The Veil again. It was quite thick, no doubt built by all the Cullens. I threw a small fraction of Tehera's power at it and the little blast of energy was absorbed into the shield.

I screamed in frustration, muttering a few choice words that were not so polite.

"It isn't just an Esoteric Veil. It's an Esoteric Veil with the absorption lock. I can't blast it, so I need you to do something for me," I explained quietly.

This was a very risky decision, just because there were a multitude of horrible things that could happen. "What?" Tehera looked almost kind again.

"You need to take all my power. But there are dangers. My mind was trained to be able to contain all the power and not burn and die. I can't guarantee the same for you. And I trust you to give me my power back when I'm done. I don't know if I can trust you," I confessed in a slightly harsh tone.

I quickly made a small thought to her and she nodded.

We stepped out of the Esoteric Veil, where my powers were working and I quickly made some adjustments. _Sorry,_ I thought to her in small guilt. I knew it was going to hurt.

My fingers set on her forehead as I thought in concentration. The tips of my fingers were now starting to burn with pure energy. An intricate design of swirly lines was starting to appear on Tehera's head too.

She cried out in pain as I saw her eyes change. They were no longer red, they were blue. Bright blue with my power and strength embedded in her mind.

"Do it, let's get in," she smiled with pride. I could feel the power radiating off of her.

I moved closer to the Veil as I got Tehera to locate the surroundings for me. I couldn't feel it –it was a veil after all, but I set my hands on a spot with a slightly cooler temperature.

Ignoring the pain from the power transfer, I let the energy from the Veil run through me as I let out an agonizing scream. Every part of me glowed with a brilliant white light that seemed wrong for my personality. It seemed angelic to the eye, but I felt like I was being incinerated on repeat.

It was definitely not a nice feeling.

Then there was also the hot acid running through my body. I didn't know if it was adrenaline, but it was what fueled the incineration. It was electrocution and incineration all at the same time...

I could've shot myself and it wouldn't have been more painful.

There was only one other thing that hurt as much as this –my change.

When I stepped back, I found myself stumbling like a drunk. My jaw was slack and I nearly fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain. Even though absorbing energy should've made me stronger, the effort it took just made me want to rest for a long time.

Tehera was by my side with impeccable timing. She lent me her arms and helped me up. I really needed to feel power and expel the Veil out.

Vampires were not meant to absorb energy, at least not without practice. In the old rights, all vampires were allowed to have powers. If they didn't, they could've done what I did.

Absorb energy.

Guaranteed it would've made the vampire in question develop a power. The Volturi were selfish. They knew something about it, but seeing as they made enemies with witches, no secrets were spilled. They desperately wanted to know what the secret was –for making the official Volturi Army, I supposed.

"Tehera, give me back my power," I told her evenly. My strength was slowly returning. It was like taking pills, but in small doses that barely made much difference.

She smiled in a feral manner. I knew this was going to happen and it was what I was planning. "Well, dear friend, I quite like your level of power. I think I'm going to keep it."

My powers were something of great danger and selflessness. Most people presumed I was evil and selfish, but if they had my powers, they'd probably sympathize. My constant struggle with greed and giving in to the madness was tiring, but worth it.

It would all be worth it in the end...

There was also something else.

A quick flash to Tehera's eye made me realize she wasn't even in charge. Of course it _was_ Tehera, but it wasn't her at the moment. She was possessed.

"Terry?" I made it sound like a question. She didn't know how to answer.

I figured the possession only took place after the powers were transferred. When I gave her my powers, I also gave her my dark voices –telling her to give in.

But she didn't.

There were two personalities in her, I could feel it. The actual Tehera was trying to break free, but with no powers, it was pointless.

"Oh don't worry," she reassured. "I'll make sure you'll die along with your friends."

It was somebody else. I had a list of suspects on who wanted to sabotage me, but it was somebody else. Someone I least expected was probably looking for me.

Wanting their revenge.

"No, I think you should be worried, _Terry,_" I sneered. The facade fell of faster than an upside down egg. "You're an idiot if you think you can win. I'm no moron and I could feel you coming a long time ago. The thing I did to Tehera before transferring powers? Yeah, I erased her memory of what I told her. I know you can access her memory, so I found it smart. Oh, and this is the best part: All of my powers have a lock, similar to the Veil. The only way to get in is from memories, but since you can't access mine, good luck with using my powers."

After what happened with Arianna, I figured it was time for a power upgrade. I taught myself tricks to defend my powers and anything else that actually needed defending.

"Hand to hand combat it is," Tehera's possessor said, brusquely. Her hand shot out to break my nose, but I anticipated the attack.

This was also another reason why power training was only semi important. If I lost my power for whatever reason, how was I supposed to defend myself without powers? So I taught myself eight kinds of Martial Arts with the use of a sparring partner and YouTube.

My arrogance was threatening to come out and I had to hold back.

She moved again. Her leg stretched out, close to my chin. It was so close to my face; I could see the little specks of dirt in her old, ratty, sneakers. I snapped my head back at the last moment, feeling a swift crack.

My throat was suddenly burning. The wind was knocked out of me and I stumbled a bit backwards. There was probably a bruise on my neck, similar to the dark spots under my eyes.

_Enough defense,_ I thought snidely. _This chick's going down..._

I moved faster in twisting patterns. Even with all her powers, Tehera couldn't concentrate on where I was. Her head moved back and forth, trying to follow my movements with no success.

I cackled under my breath in a harsh tone. It was from adrenaline and the smugness in my eyes. When she spun around, I jumped over her so I was perched over her shoulders while she was left wondering where I was.

My brown hair hung over my head in ringlets, the red shining brighter than normal. Seeing as my hands were directly on her forehead, I dug my nails into her forehead and started extracting the power.

The being inside Tehera thrashed in her body. I felt the energy becoming unstable and I knew what was going to happen. It was inevitable. Her forehead was growing hotter and hotter which was strange considering she had no blood or body temperature.

With my final ounce of strength, I removed the last of my power.

The newfound strength in my fingertips made me smile.

Suddenly, Tehera bolted from my hold. Her eyes swam with worry and she retreated. But I had to remember, it wasn't Tehera.

I followed after her with dangerous confidence. Exorcisms were hard to do, especially if the subject was trying to run away. "Tehera! Tehera... Stop!" My voice was perfectly calm, even though I had been running for a while at full speed.

Her head moved in my direction and a weak expression filled her face. She slowly ran back to me, though I knew she was fighting it.

"Amira..." She trailed off. "I can hear her thoughts. It's her, she's controlling me. You know who she is but I don't. We'll be at the... tour–tournament. I'll be fine," she said in a relaxed voice. Her mouth formed into a smile. The same kind of smile people made when they knew they were about to die.

She had accepted her fate.

I was about to reply when she ran. She still looked like she was fighting, but really there was nothing she could do. I was about to follow her when I was hit with another thought.

There was nothing I could do...

Every plan I thought of was flawed. If I knocked Tehera out, there would be no way to get the possessor out. I had no information on possession which made me all the more vulnerable.

Soon, I was left standing outside the Cullen's house, alone. The shield had been taken down, but with a hefty price. I didn't even want to go and spy anyway. There didn't seem like a point.

Rushing home and freaking everyone out didn't seem logical either. Yes, it was selfish to keep it all to myself, but I didn't want anyone to do anything stupid.

I knew what irrational decisions were from personal experiences.

I calmed myself and pretended that someone I considered a sister was not abducted. And technically, she was abducted by herself. But what did her cryptic message mean? Who was she talking about and why didn't she just put it bluntly?

_You know, but I don't._ That was what Tehera said. What did that mean? The thought of not knowing frightened me slightly. I always had the answers, and if I didn't Tehera would be gone.

The decision was clear.

I walked away, not even looking back to where Tehera had been only minutes ago.

A small part of me was screaming for me to try harder. _To care._ That maybe there was that smidge of hope that could've made all the difference. But I didn't, at least not enough to do something reckless and stupid.

I ran back to the house. Running took my mind off things and right when I came back, the Night Shadowers swarmed me.

This didn't usually happen, but I didn't usually come back without my partner for the mission. I usually believed in saving everyone. Too bad I couldn't save Tehera.

"Amira, where's Tehera?" Someone got the courage to ask me. The look I gave Sage was enough to tell her the answer wasn't going to be pleasant.

"She's gone and there was nothing I could do to save her. Now, let's get back to practice."

**I know you think Amira is heartless right now, but really what would you do? Just think.**

**Also, I know you want to murder me, but I had my reasons. I'm also taking a month hiatus. Do you hate me yet? I'm doing the NaNoWriMo thing and I can't focus on both things at the same time. If you're doing it too, add me as a buddy. WenWenNeo is my username.**

**Message me with questions about anything, I will answer guaranteed. If I don't reply in 24 hours, you have the right to scream at me.**

**I'm also reviewing at Goodreads. Look up Amelia Neo, hopefully you can find me. And Movellas: WenWenNeo. I have accounts to EVERYWHERE.**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates and I understand you stopped following this story.**

- **A **


	26. Chapter 24: A New Hit

**I'd love to offer you a big explanation for my absence. 'I broke up with my boyfriend' (I don't have one). 'I just got laid off,' (I don't have a job.) 'I've got family issues.' (I do, but I'm not going to dwell into that.**

**I'd just like to say that if you're a fan of me and my writing, I'm so thankful for each and everyone of you and I think I owe all of you an explanation.**

**If you're reading this, it must mean you've read all the chapters leading up to this. The good, the bad and the epic have all been read and there are no words to how much I'm grateful for all your support because I'm just a 13 year old writing from a small town.**

**So here is my reasoning:**

- **I was doing NaNoWriMo which I already told you and I got to 50,000 words... but I didn't finish the novel...**

- **I've had problems which involve bullying (not me) but I had to do some things for the big picture.**

- **I've also been working my butt off from homework because of the Teacher Strike thing (look it up, I'm Canadian) I can't stay in to finish honework.**

- **I also have problems with people I know and things that don't really make sense. I'm just trying to figure out who I am and if writing is really what I want to do because I am also a musician and I'm torn between the two. If I practice music, I have no time for writing and vice versa.**

- **But the most important point is that I have these insecurities that are kind of new and foreign. It prevents me from posting chapters and I find myself doing a lot of editing and deleting which makes me really sad. If anyone wants to talk, go ahead and I'll always reply to messages, but it isn't writers block. It's just me being a brain-dead idiot who can't believe in herself.**

**Was that enough for you guys?**

**I hate long AN's but I haven't posted in like 3 months and everything is so sad. I also have another announcement after you read the chapter!**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 24_

Chapter 24: A New Hit

There wasn't a single word. I expected more. I expected outrage, but all I got were looks of dependence. What did they expect from me? What did they want?

"What?" My tone seemed fragile. It was almost as if I was broken... again.

There weren't any gazes met. "Reese ran away," Derek said. There was no remorse in his voice and if there was, I'd be disappointed.

"Okay? Someone care to tell me why?" I was back to being harshly quiet. She was my best friend after all, but I wasn't really acting like a best friend. I was either with Red all the time or digging into plans of offense.

_No regret,_ I thought harshly to myself. I didn't need any weakness; especially not now. Now was the time that I had to work on the attack plans and whatever else that would pay off in the long-shot.

No words were uttered, but a pale hand reached my line of sight. In it was a wrinkled piece of paper with black, inky words.

_Dear Amira,_

_ Formal, huh? Well, there is something I have to do. My human mother recently died and I wanted to go to the funeral. Obviously no one will notice me and I didn't want to freak you out, so I left._

_ I'll be back in time for the tournament next week. Seeing as we need to fly to Volterra, I'll just meet you there. I really need to see my mother though. I'm sorry for leaving you and the rest worrying, but I'll be fine._

_ Also, tell Tehera that her bracelet is with me. I was just borrowing it. She can have it back after!_

_ See you soon,_

- _Reese_

I found my eyebrow raise as I read. Was she serious? She had to leave a note to tell that she was leaving instead of facing me?

I muttered some profanities under my breath that I knew everyone could hear. "Coward... Just a coward," I snarled in anger. If she couldn't face me, then she was a coward. Cowards did _not_ make good assassins.

"Cut her some slack, I mean it's her Mom," Derek defended. He said the word 'mom' like it changed everything. "What if it were your Mom?" I looked him dead in the eye and shot an apologetic glace at Red.

"If it were my Mom, I wouldn't care at all. I mean she abandoned me. Don't you dare talk about my mother, you don't know anything." Memories of Renee flashed through my mind as I squinted my eyes.

I gritted my teeth in nostalgia. "Never mind; just leave Reese alone for now," Red interjected before Derek did anything stupid.

I reached out and grabbed her neck. "Don't tell me what to do," I snarled before dropping her. I left the room to leave the Night Shadowers to fix my mess. It was funny. That was usually how my life worked.

I would mess up but never have to be the one to pick up the pieces. It was actually quite unfair.

I was incredibly bored. It had been months since I last had free time; it had been years. I really didn't know what to do, but I found myself near the telephone... Dialing the Cullens.

"Hello?" The snarky tone of Arianna was untrusting. Seeing as the Caller ID to the Night Shadowers was 'Answer or Die', I thought she had a reason to be defensive.

"Hello, my ugly, little –" I whispered the offensive swear and moved the phone away before she started yelling at me. For some reason, I found myself laughing. She told me that she was going to kill me, but I doubted she knew who I was. Disguising voices was actually a good skill, but it wasn't a skill I excelled in; nor did I like it in the slightest.

"Am I going to have to listen to your whiny voice or can I talk to someone more important? At least someone with brain cells?" The laughter in my voice was spilling in small doses.

There was a shuffling on the other end and the phone was passed to another hand. "Cullen residence, this is Edward Cullen speaking," he said in a semi-pleasant voice.

Air was sent through my teeth as I curled my toes in chagrin. "Hello," I swallowed up anger and replaced it with a sweet voice. It was completely out of character for someone like me. "I have a message for all the Cullens," I explained in a slight British accent that was definitely not natural. I only hoped it was passable. I didn't spend enough time in England...

_You people are disgraces to vampire kind,_ I thought in disappointment.

There was some more moving and when I couldn't hear anything, I tried again. "'Ello?" There were answers from each Cullen. I must've been on speakerphone. "Good, so now let's get to the point," I said without the accent at all.

"Bella," Rosalie bit out. Her hatred was easily matched with mine and if she wasn't a Cullen/Hale, I'd have probably asked her to join the Night Shadowers.

"Nice to see you too!" I smiled as I said this in a completely cheery tone. It sounded genuine, which was strange.

"What do you want?"

"I feel so welcomed," I muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, I just wanted to warn you. You're going to get your butt kicked in the tournament next week and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." I smirked in pleasure.

There was a long silence. "Is that it?" Carlisle's voice was slow and calm. They didn't see why I called. Idiots...

"Well, no. I also wanted to tell you that if you pull anything, you're weakest link will probably be dead at the bottom of a ditch," I said nonchalantly, while smiling. They obviously knew who I was talking about because of Edward's loud snarl.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," he threatened in a low voice.

"Dude, I'm straight. I'm not going to _touch_ her at all. That's your job. You cheap–" I stopped short. There were a billion insults running through my mind, none of which were actually clean. I laughed shortly.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."

I shrugged, forgetting that he couldn't actually hear me. "That's your job, you cheap prostitute. I mean how many times have you done Esme?"

There was a gasp in the background and before I could get a whiny retort, I hung up. It was always fun to win.

That burst of entertainment didn't last long though. I soon found myself bored. There was nothing exciting for me to do. It made for a strange day. What did I usually do when I was bored? _Do your job,_ I thought to myself stupidly.

I picked up the phone again and dialed a familiar number. The greeting on the other end was like the way a killer smiled at his or her target before the kill. I still didn't know who filled me in on the hits, but as long as I got paid, I didn't really care.

"Any new jobs? Hard ones... I love a challenge," I asked quietly, waiting for the harsh reply that always came.

"You may love a challenge, but until you can do your job right, you'll never be the top assassin. What if your crew suddenly died? You'd be alone, like the pathetic vampire you are," he said, his words scraping through me like nails on a chalkboard.

I suppressed a retort, knowing it would just get me unemployed.

"There's a file being sent to your email, right now. And try not to disappoint me."

I only relaxed when I heard the click of the dial tone. I had never been so happy to hear a dial tone. The bright, flashing light of my advanced laptop made me remember that I still had a job to do. I looked at the fine and realized that though the boss had insulted me, he followed through to my request.

The email was full of instructions and a few jabs at my skills here and there. My instructions were clear though, I had to kill the Denali coven, but leave one alive. The hit was from the Volturi. Seeing as the Volturi had always felt threatened by the Cullens and their extended coven, they'd finally got enough courage to do something about it.

_Now... who to keep alive?_ My eyes lit up with fire that could've burned the Earth. I smiled, making my choice. Tanya was already dead, but there was that member... the one I didn't like?

_Eleazar._

After all, he'd have to spend the rest of his existence without his significant other. That was probably the worst punishment any mated vampire had to endure.

But I may not have been that cruel... I'd decide when the moment came, but until then, they were all on my hit list.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ .~ .~ .~ .~

Trudging through the icy snow wasn't really an enjoyable experience. Even though I really couldn't feel cold and to me, it was almost warm, it didn't change the fact that my shoes were soaked and my pants had snow on them.

"You couldn't have chosen a better place," I muttered to myself. I must've looked crazy; walking around talking to myself. But crazy was something I had learned to embrace. "Who lives in freaking Alaska?"

I didn't really know where I was going either. It was times like this when I wished I'd use my powers. But _no_, I couldn't or they'd burn out.

I should've been grateful for powers instead of whining, but what good were powers if I could only use them for emergencies?

Apparently, the rule was that if you had two or more powers, your power supply would eventually run out. The vampires with one power had bodies that could recharge, but the multiple powered vampires only had charging powers for their strongest power. Mine was the shield –but in times like this, defense wasn't needed.

"Excuse me? Miss," a voice drawled in a Spanish accent. _Eleazar,_ I thought in amusement. _That was easier; I didn't even have to find you._

I mustered my vocal chords into a French accent that would hopefully pass. Maybe I didn't mention that I was awful at accents even though disguise was in my resume. I guess everyone had a flaw; some even had a few, despite their perfect vampire features.

"Yes? I'm here looking for–" I let out a confused sigh. "The Denali, coven? Is that right?" My accent seemed a bit rushed, but I batted my eyelashes a bit desperately.

He looked a bit nervous at my blunt flirting and took a half-step backward. "I'm married," he stammered a bit awkwardly.

I laughed amusedly. "Oh, I know," I replied warmly. Of course, it was false. "The Cullens have sent me to check up on you guys. They can't come because they're busy working on their fighting skills for the tournament. You understand, right?" I looked at him directly in the eye; that signaled that I had absolutely nothing to hide.

He seemed a bit confused for a few seconds but eventually I could feel his emotions at ease. "Well, you're going in the wrong direction. Come with me and I'll show you," he offered kindly.

The Denalis were far too trusting for their own good. That was going to be the end of them.

I smiled kindly and we both ran off into the direction that I came in. I found that a bit strange, but I didn't bother to elaborate. That was, until I felt multiple hands on my shoulders.

_Mother–_ I didn`t finish that thought before pushing whoever was trying to contain me.

All four Denalis stood in front of me; their posture was hostile and accepting no easy slips. _Good, _I thought wickedly. _Everyone knows I love a good challenge._

"For a top-notch assassin, you're even dumber than we thought. Maybe, the Cullens overestimated you? I don't see anything harmful about you, _Bella._" The one recognized as Kate used my name against me; almost like it was some kind of weapon, or poison to be used.

I laughed slightly. Maybe they thought I was stupid and honestly, I was to trust them as easily as I did.

"Oh, so I'm dumb?" I tried to play nicely. That way, when I killed them, they wouldn't expect it. "Dumb enough to kill Tanya? She was honestly quite easy. She was always too full of herself that way when she thought I wasn't going to resist, I–" I made the finger across my neck gesture. "I've got strict orders to kill you too, but one of you is supposed to stay alive? Any of you want to take that spot. I'm kind of okay with pulling straws too."

It all sounded like I was discussing the weather, rather than choosing someone to live.

As expected, they growled as if it was going to change my mind. One little problem came to mind though.

I was in Alaska. How was I supposed to light a fire to destroy them? I was going to have to use the Blue Fire power from Derek and I knew that I would only use it because it was an emergency.

This moment counted as an emergency.

Too bad that particular power took the life out of me. Technically, all powers that were not my shield took massive amounts of energy out of me. This one was just more powerful to use than the rest.

I loosed my grip, which made the rest of the Denalis confused. It was a process that had to happen when using the stronger powers.

I imagined all the Denalis except for Kate being burned to the stake. I didn't really like Kate which was why I would let her live without her sisters and other family. _Let this be a lesson to you, dear Cullens. The Night Shadowers will always be a force to be reckoned with. _I wouldn't stop, not until revenge was enough and I was contented.

What was strange was the flame was very weak, but it was there. The Denalis moved back and tried swatting away the flames, even though it really wasn't going to do anything.

Blue fire had water components and couldn't be extinguished with ice either. As I thought harder and put more anger into the attack, I could feel the heat of the flames, even on my icy skin.

They realized that what they were doing wasn't working and quickly became panicked. I just stood there, enjoying everything. "Bella, please stop this! Edward wouldn't want you to become like this," Eleazar pleaded as if it would make any difference.

"Oh, how much I care for Edward and his friends," I sighed dreamily. "The answer is zero; zilch; nada; nothing."

"Leave us alone!" Eleazar's wife began to have a panic attack, despite even being human.

I laughed humorlessly, but didn't move. The flames rose higher in a way that was both terrifying and painful. "Do you want to know who put the hit on you?" I was mocking them, because I didn't really have much of a heart anymore.

No one said anything. "You are a fu-" I cut Irina off before she finished the profanity. There wasn't much dignity in swearing, nor calling someone a female canine.

"I'd think someone of your century had more class," I snapped, enjoying their anger. It fueled the fire and the only thing that was capable of putting it out was calming down; as cheesy and unoriginal as it sounded. No one figured that out and it would probably be something that would remain a secret.

"The Volturi," I kept going. "That's who put a hit on you. I have better things to do that kill people for fun. You're the mark and I'm getting great money off you. Shame you won't be here to be in the tournament."

One small thing slipped my mind, though. Eleazar was being oddly quiet and calm. I didn't detect a single trace of anger from him. I forgot Eleazar could read powers and before I knew it, the fire around him was diminishing.

Unfortunately for me –his pathetic excuse of a vampire– wife also noticed and began to calm down. They watched in sadness as Kate and Irina burned to the ground and became a pile of nothingness.

I stared into their ashes, feeling a sense of pleasure in their deaths and my victory.

Of course, it was a victory that was only half-finished.

Before even I could react, Carmen and Eleazar were off. I used the last bit of mindreading to find out where they were going and it was no surprise; they were going to the Cullen mansion.

I was left in the snow with two piles of ashes and fury.

Containing my anger, I got out my cell phone and dialed a number that brought an unpleasant conversation.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded pleased; he was in for a shock.

"Greetings, Aro," I started politely. "You see, there has been a bit of a delay in the assassination. I'm going to need a little extra time. Two of the Denalis are burned to a crisp and the other two have gotten away. How about I murder a Cullen to even out your little order? Or would you like other arrangements?"

He sighed impatiently before giving orders like I was a friend. It was quite strange, but I accepted it. Aro did have tendencies to act like he was on meth or some other drug.

Were drugs even active in the bodies of vampires?

** I realize this wasn't really that well written. I'm still having problems, but you can expect better updates from now on.**

** 'Kay, so the announcement is this! I have a blog where I just do some awesome writing about eBooks and to me, fanfictions count as eBooks because they're on the net and they're stories. See my logic?**

** But there are these book memes that I do and a new one I'm starting is called Fanfiction Fridays! Every Friday I'll do a blog post dedicated to something fanfiction related. The thing is that if you want to be featured, your story has to have at least 300 reviews and it must be finished. Also, it has to be readable and I have full permission to say no.**

** The blog is called Nova, the eBook nerd and the link is . **

** I hope to be hearing from you awesome people soon! Comment and follow me on the blog and I'll be eternally grateful. Who knows I may also be doing some awesome things in the future!**

**Nova out,**

**Peace!**


	27. Chapter 25: The Hunter's Perspective

**Advice? Shoot me when you're DONE reading :)**

_My Past Is Your Demise: Chapter 25_

Chapter 25: The Hunter's Perspective

My lips pursed when Aro was finished. His task didn't seem difficult in the least, but even the dumbest vampire would've known it would be an action with repercussions.

In my haste, I quickly teleported outside the Cullen mansion. I also remembered to put my shield up to block out my scent.

As expected, the Denalis were inside having frantic conversations with the Cullens. Esme was crying in Carlisle's arms and the rest of them just looked furious. I caught a few words about me, like how I was going to pay and even a few swears that made me laugh silently.

"She needs to go down!" Eleazar looked so angry, I was sure his emotions had the ability to burn the world down.

"I agree," Rosalie bit out.

"Amira's had it out for us from the beginning. You guys are going to think I'm crazy, but I feel like I know her; and that makes me really nervous. Why is she doing this? What have we ever done to her?" Alice looked borderline scared and even a little bit teary. There wasn't much anger in her voice, for whatever reason.

I suppressed my urge to go and comfort her. I might've hated them with all my guts, but there was still a small spark of urge that wanted me to just let go.

I would _never_ let go.

"She's an assassin. It's what she's trained to do. Our best bet is to kill her; now that she's made it perfectly clear she isn't going to talk about it." Edward sounded so logical, despite the obvious anger he was feeling.

It was kind of a strange sight; Edward, with his scowl, but Arianna still perched on his lap. She honestly looked quite cozy and her expression started getting lazier and lazier.

"The tournament; we can kill her there. Just make it look like an accident and Aro'll let it go. It isn't like they're best friends," Rosalie said, grinning ear to ear.

"It was Aro that put a hit on us," Carmen yelled in outrage.

"Chill. I didn't know," Rosalie defended, with her hands in the air.

"And besides, how are we supposed to kill her? She's got that group of hers. We would never stand a chance against her. She'd kill us all in a heartbeat."

I couldn't help but smile at Carmen's statement. It was good to know they knew the extent of my powers. It made it much easier when I wanted to threaten them.

"But there is something," Jasper started, cleverly. He had a carefully painted smile on his face. I didn't know if it was my shield being defective or if it was just me, but he took that exact second to look out the window where I was. I ducked soundlessly, but still made no move to look up.

Using Tehera's power, I quickly looked up once to see that he was no longer looking. I took the invisibility off and started listening in on their conversation, again.

"No, I just thought I saw something," Jasper explained, sounding far away.

"Anyway?" Rosalie looked so desperate for an answer that would satisfy her need for revenge.

"You know how there are files on everyone in the Archive? Well, we just need to win the tournament and get those files. We can get to ones on Amira and who knows what's in it! There's bound to be some dirt and if we can get it, we can ruin her life, just like she did ours." Jasper looked proud of himself and not even thinking of the future, I ran away from there as I could.

I was so angry. How could I have not seen such an easy way out for them! This chess game was starting to become more competitive.

We both had our pawns out and we were starting to line out the point of attack. The king I needed to protect was my identity, while theirs was their life. The strongest piece on the board was the queen and her name was Amira.

The other teams?

Their best bet would be Jasper and his years of fighting. There would be only one winner and to get to that point, each team would have to sacrifice. It happened before and it would happen again. I just hoped the sacrifice I chose would be the right choice.

With the Cullens and their bond, I realized that I could beat them in combat with my hands behind my back. It was just destroying them that was going to be a problem.

I set aside my nonsensical analogies and thought one single thing:

_Man, I really hate chess._

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ .~ .~ .~ .~

_Slap._

The sound of the punching bag in front of me was made with solid metal. Nothing else would stand a chance with me and my anger. The tournament was now in a few days and everyone was working just as hard as me.

Mostly, it was combat training, but when we were tired, but after breaks we did power training too. Most of the Night Shadowers didn't even know the extent of their powers and I was going to bring it out of them.

I knew I was gambling with the devil though. If I pushed them a little too far, it was off the edge of the cliff and they would be severely weak.

With Red, I had to make sure she slept regularly which pissed me off to the highest extent. I was no babysitter and she wasn't a child. It wasn't my fault I was required to bring the entire coven, despite the species difference.

If Red didn't sleep, her powers would burn out and she'd become a human. It was a thing she loathed and even feared in the slightest bit.

Witches couldn't regenerate their powers as fast as single-skilled vampires. They could regenerate, but they had to be completely rested as well as calm in their peace of mind. That didn't seem like Red in the slightest.

I had even contemplated drugging her.

That just earned me a growl from Derek and a punch in the face _to_ Derek.

I stopped hitting the poor metallic cylinder and looked at my knuckles. Of course they still loved the same and had no possibility to become red, but something felt off. I felt like I needed to do more. Just hitting a metal bag-like object wasn't good enough for me.

That was when I had my crazy idea...

I imagined the bad was Edward and started attacking it with all my force. I felt slight pain in my knuckles but all I was experiencing was hatred at the fact that he was still living and love that I was punching his face.

I added some kicks into the mix and the bag started swinging wildly, but I didn't stop. I could feel the new power that came with ever hit as well has the fierce ache.

"Should we stop here?" Someone was behind me and even before I knew what was going on, I lunged.

I wasn't going for the kill; just capture.

All I found was Red giving me a look that made me feel crazy. "What the absolute fudge, Amira?"

I set her down and looked at her strangely. "Well, I know you have a problem with swearing."

I suddenly felt really stubborn. I didn't like swearing because it just sounded strange. Maybe I was just a prude, but I just had my issue. "What the _hell_! I don't have a fear of swearing."

"Well, you should know that's the first cuss I've ever heard you say since I met you." She looked at me smartly.

"F*** you," I spat, hating the taste of the word on my mouth.

I was a fighter, but I fought with my hands. I only fought with my mouth when the need. Most of the time people were just more concerned about how I was beating them to a pulp than any little cusses coming out of my mouth.

She laughed light heartedly. "It's fun to piss you off, my friend."

"Not your friend, you bastard." It was a half-hearted dig, but I made my point.

"Anyway," she said, ignoring the pathetic jab. She leaned against the doorframe and I could see the twinkle in her eye. She wanted something. "So–"

"What do you want, Rylinn?"

She tried to hit me and I didn't bother moving. She would only sprain herself. "Since we're flying to Volterra tomorrow, I want to go hunting with you guys."

"You have a fetish for blood?" I was a bit confused.

"No, I'm just curious 'cos Derek said it was really fun. You met me at Crimson and I've seen a hunt from the food's perspective, but I want to see the hunt from the hunter's perspective too! I asked him if I could come and like, he said it was only if you 'A Okayed' it too." How she managed to let that out in a few short breaths, I will never know.

One thing was for sure though; I was no one's Mom and if Red wanted to go, she was going.

"Get your sh*t together. We're going dancing," I smirked at her with a mischievous glint in my eye. "Oh and I think that's three swears now. Chew on that, b*tch. Oops, four!" I knew I was being childish and I probably wouldn't swear for a long time, but I didn't like being teased.

"Badass or weak?" She was asking about the way we were going to dress. It was either badass with all leather and black, or weak. Weak was kind of like preppy, but mixed in with virginity and shyness.

It was a thing the girls and, surprisingly guys, did to attract the right kind of prey.

"Eh, we're going for badass tonight. It's a club, so what the h*ll. That's five now so, ha!" I looked at her once before running up the stairs to my room.

I could hear her right behind me, but the door to my gothic bedroom was already closed. The soft glow of the creepy chandelier reflected against my beautiful red walls. It would probably have a feeling of unsettlement towards some people, but it made me feel calm.

I got ready quickly and came out of my room in an entire cow's worth of leather. It wasn't real, of course. I didn't like the smell of real leather and with my heightened abilities, it was even worse.

"Sexy," Red commented, with a playful grin.

I rolled my eyes and we teleported there.

The lights were dimmed, so it was nearly black. I used the teleportation because it was too far to run and I didn't want to damage my outfit in the horrible weather. The music was pounding very loudly, but away from the dance floor was an array of couples making out.

"Watch and learn," I thought to Red. She wouldn't have been able to hear me, if I hadn't used the mind link.

I sauntered to a fairly good looking human. He was good looking... for a human. He had dark brown skin and a wide smile, even though he looked lonely.

I started my attack on the young man, keeping my words on the safe side. He fell easily into my trap and before I knew it, I was sucking on his neck and urging him to take me to the alley for some "alone time".

When he finally stopped screaming, I dumped the body in a place where it wouldn't be seen. I came back in to find a handsome human with his hands all over Red. She looked much less than happy, but with his muscles, I knew Red wouldn't be able to get out of his grip.

"Oi! Bonehead," I called out to the idiot.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Wait your turn!" He smelled like a human, which boosted my ego by a lot.

That had me boiling. I wasn't some prostitute and I wasn't going to stand to be talked to like that. I moved up and without a word, slapped him right across the face, using only half of my strength. When I moved my hand, noticed a bright purple bruise.

He looked more angry than hurt but I found it humorous. He quickly let go of Red, which was probably the first stupid move. The second was thinking he was going to be able to get out of this alive.

And the last?

He still thought that he could beat both of us. Well, he didn't know we were Vampires, but that didn't take away from his stupidity.

Everything that happened after that was a blur. All I remembered with my perfect memory was that the man became a cute, little chew toy for me and Red and the story ended with him dead in a dumpster. It seemed like a good end to our day if I did say so myself.

My memory had been off lately. From what I knew, Vampires were supposed to have perfect memory, so I didn't understand why I couldn't remember a stupid fight with a human. It wasn't complicated... I just... couldn't remember.

"Now, what's bothering you?" Red looked over at me while I was driving. I had been speculating over the simple fact for a while and it was starting to affect me.

We were currently on our way to the airport to leave for Volterra. It was actually midday and the snow was starting to clear up. _Well, what do you expect? It's like, March!_ I wasn't good with dates, me being immortal and all.

"Red," Derek said in a warning tone.

I gave him a side glance, but otherwise, didn't acknowledge his words. "Nah, she's fine. Honestly, D, I thought by now, you'd learn to trust me."

Everyone kept quiet, but even without reading their minds; I knew what they were thinking: _We'll never trust you._

"Well," I started again, in a sarcastic voice of determination. "I'm just going have to _make _you trust me." It wasn't a threat, but it could've easily been perceived as one.

"I trust her," Red piped up, in a nonchalant voice.

"Why?" Lover boy looked slightly shocked. He knew me for much longer and still had yet to learn that I wasn't going to kill him. They were family, but I'd die before telling them that. _No weakness._

"She saved my life," Red answered easily. As far as I remembered, I didn't save Red's life. A situation in which I could've saved her, might've occurred, but she already knew how to take good care of herself. That was partly why I let her stay. She was also a witch and that just gave us an advantage.

Of course, she put some kind of spell on herself for a disguise. She wasn't going to be fighting, but I was pretty sure the Volturi wouldn't find it funny that I smuggled something that wasn't a Vampire in.

We also had what I liked to call "Sunlight Cream" on. It provided a clear, non sparkle touch to our lives. No, but basically it was just an emergency and we couldn't afford to expose ourselves. If we did, we would have to be killed.

Yes, I could've killed them all, but then I would've had to rule. Power corrupts and I'd seen it in its action. If I had run away, I would have to live the rest of my existence as a fugitive. Right now, the Volturi saw me as a possible ally and an asset.

"Ah Amira," an Italian-toned voice spoke.

I plastered a smile on my face and exchanged pleasantries. In a way, it was nice that Aro came to greet us, out of the many Vampires that were attending.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a certain golden-eyed family, glaring at me through their plane window. They were already on board and just for entertainment sake, I used telekinesis to rewire the plane so it would crash somewhere around the ocean.

I could also smell Arianna and if I was lucky –which I probably was- she'd be dead.

"Are we ready to go?" Morgana asked like she was waiting for my approval. Everyone turned to look for my answer, even though they already knew it.

"So, let's kick some major ass."

**Now, you may shoot me. So, in school, the teachers will do anything to break your back and I don't want a broken back. I do all my homework, but unfortunately, it means that I can't do anything else. If you have any Qs for me, just PM me. Also I am harbouring so much hate for someone named I'm Afraid of Toasters and Captain X-Press. They are the same people and it's just some effing account plagerising stories. As if we need that! Writers work their asses off and here those people go copying and pasting. **


End file.
